The Broken Souls
by HalfDemon Illyusche
Summary: Kekuatan kegelapan telah runtuh. Semua nampaknya berjalan dengan baik dan menjanjikan akhir yang bahagia. Namun, sebelum kekuasaannya berakhir, Nadil telah mengutuk Cesia. Sementara Cesia telah ditakdirkan untuk mendampingi Rath.
1. Prolog

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami_

**The Broken Souls**

_Sebagaimana cinta memahkotaimu, demikian pula ia membunuhmu._

_Demi hidup jiwamu, begitu pula demi kematianmu._

_(Hakikat Cinta – Kahlil Gibran)_

**Prolog**

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Kata-kata Cesia terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Kalimat yang berulang kali diucapkannya ketika aku bertindak bodoh. Janji Cesia yang membuatku terus bertahan, bahkan pada saat keputusasaan menguasaiku sepenuhnya hingga hanya menyisakan pilihan untuk menyerah. Cesia selalu menangkapku saat aku terjatuh. Dia selalu bisa membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan dan membuatku mempercayai kalimat klise seperti habis gelap terbitlah terang.

Aku mempercayai Cesia, dengan segenap hati, saat dia mengucapkan janjinya. Meskipun aku pernah merasa ragu padanya, dulu sekali, di awal pertemuan kami. Namun keraguanku menguap seiring waktu kebersamaan kami.

Kami terikat satu sama lain, entah karena janji itu atau karena rasa saling percaya. Cesia selalu menepati janjinya, berkali-kali. Lalu tanpa sadar kupercayakan seluruh hidupku padanya dan berharap dia akan selalu berada di sampingku.

Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku mempelajari banyak hal. Misalnya saja, makhluk hidup di dunia ini hanya bisa berharap, sementara Sang Pencipta memiliki kehendakNya sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang mampu menghalangi takdir. Terkadang malapetaka datang tanpa kita sadari, menyembunyikan diri dalam selubung waktu, hingga suatu saat kau mendapati segala yang kauharapkan telah hancur dan tidak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi.


	2. Jam Pasir

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami_

Bab I (Cesia)

_**Jam Pasir**_

Seluruh kastil masih bergetar hebat, serasa ada gempa bumi. Aku berdiri diam di sebuah lorong panjang dan suram. Pikiranku kosong. Beberapa saat yang lalu suatu kekuatan yang amat kuat menarikku. Tarikannya amat sangat kuat, seperti tornado yang menghisap apapun ke dalamnya. Tanganku yang bergandengan dengan Rath terlepas begitu saja. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku. Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang menghilang. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di sebuah koridor lain yang masih cukup utuh bila dibandingkan dengan tempat aku berlari bersama Rath tadi.

"Cesia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara gadis kecil dari belakangku.

Aku terperanjat dan menoleh. Peri muda dengan rambut merah muda panjang berkepang, kedua matanya yang lebar menatapku cemas. Aku merasa sedikit lega melihatnya. Ternyata aku tidak sendirian. Aku juga tidak menyangka Lim Kaana ada bersamaku. Sesaat tadi aku mengira dia masih bersama Rath, dan aku sendiri saja yang terpisah.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Lim Kaana.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. Namun aku tidak bisa membendung ketakutan yang sejak tadi kurasakan. Sesaat sebelum terpisah dari Rath, aku mendengar Nadil memanggilku.

"Aku takut. Kukira tadi aku terpisah sendirian," bisik Lim Kaana. Dia melangkah lebih dekat dan menatapku lekat-lekat seakan ingin memastikan aku nyata atau tidak.

"Sesaat tadi kukira aku juga terpisah sendirian," kataku.

Dinding di sebelah kiri mulai retak. Detik berikutnya sebuah obor yang tergantung diatasnya terlepas dari tatakannya dan jatuh berdentang tepat disampingku dan Lim Kaana. Gadis peri itu dengan sigap menarik lenganku untuk menghindari obor itu. Api masih menyala di dalam obor yang berguling di lantai batu, selagi abu yang masih membara berhamburan keluar dari dalamnya.

Lim Kaana menghela napas dan melepaskanku. "Hei…. Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak linglung."

"Nadil...," kataku.

Lim Kaana bergidik. "Aku juga merasakannya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita juga harus mencari Nadil? Terus terang saja, aku tidak suka dengan gagasan itu."

Kastil masih dalam gempa lokal. Pasir rontok dari langit-langit; pasir berjatuhan seperti air hujan yang lolos dari genting yang berlubang. Aku menggosok kepala dan pundakku untuk menjatuhkan pasir, walau aku tahu itu tindakan yang sia-sia. Lim Kaana menggosok matanya yang kelilipan.

"Astaga. Kurasa tempat ini akan runtuh," kata Lim yang masih menggosok matanya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," kataku. Aku menarik lengan peri itu dan berlari.

Kami berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong suram kastil Nadil. Sesekali menghindari potongan batu bata yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit. Guncangan kastil ini tidak juga berhenti.

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ah, ini memang kastil Nadil, tentu saja segala yang ada disini tidak beres. Kata Rath, kastil ini berubah menjadi monster yang akan menelan orang-orang yang terjebak di dalamnya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang jahat sedang mendekat. Di belakangku Lim mulai melambat. "Ayo Lim! Kita harus bergegas sekarang!"

Ada tangga diujung lorong. Aku segera menarik Lim Kaana dan bergegas menaiki tangga.

"Cesia, pelan-pelan dong," keluh Lim Kaana.

"Cepat Lim!" kataku, mengabaikan keluhan Lim Kaana.

"Cesia pelan-pelan. Aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas nih," kata Lim Kaana sambil tersengal. Aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku di pergelangan tangannya.

"Justru itu, kita harus cepat pergi. Cari Rath! Ada yang mengikuti kita."

"Siapa? Jangan bilang kalau itu..."

"Ssst...," desisku. "Pokoknya kita harus cepat menemukan Rath lagi."

Aku mengurangi kecepatan lariku untuk mengimbangi Lim Kaana. Rasanya penguntit itu semakin dekat. Aku celingak-celinguk panik.

Kami keluar dari tangga dan memasuki sebuah aula dengan beberapa pilar besar. Dengan cahaya remang-remang dari beberapa obor disana tampak keadaan aula yang sudah berantakan; dua pilar sudah roboh dan hancur dalam beberapa bagian yang berserakan di lantai pualam, lantai pualamnya pun juga sudah banyak yang retak. Bebatuan kasar tampak mencuat di beberapa bagian lantai dan langit-langit aula itu, seperti stalagtit dan stalagmit sebuah gua yang menikam ruangan itu.

"Cesia?"

"Ada yang mengikuti kita," ulangku.

"Siapa?" Lim Kaana mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab olehku.

"Entah…." Fedelta dan Shadiman sedang sibuk memporak-porandakan Draqueen. Shylendra sedang berusaha merombak fondasi kastil dan memanipulasinya menjadi kastil pemangsa. "Mungkin ini….."

Terdengar suara Lim Kaana yang menjerit nyaring di belakangku. Aku berbalik, kaget bukan main. Nadil mencengkeram leher Lim Kaana. Aku mendelik ngeri.

"Kau pengkhianat kecil. Kini kau bahkan sudah jadi salah satu dari mereka." Nadil menyeringai menunjukkan taringnya. Lim Kaana meronta dalam cengkeramannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" seruku. Tanpa banyak berpikir kuserang Nadil dengan sihir angin.

Nadil menangkis seranganku dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, tapi masih belum melepaskan Lim Kaana. "Halo Cesia. Kenapa kau berkeliaran dengan pengkhianat ini?" Matanya yang berwarna merah menujukkan sorot kelicikan. Nadil berpaling lagi pada Lim Kaana dan menunjukkan wajah jijik. Lalu di tangannya yang mencengkeram leher Lim Kaana muncul sinar gelap keunguan. Lim Kaana menjerit kesakitan.

Kuserang dia lagi. Tapi Nadil menangkis seranganku lagi. "Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Lepaskan dia!"

Lim Kaana menjerit semakin keras. Aku menyerangnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi Nadil terus menerus menangkis seranganku semudah menghalau lalat yang beterbangan di depan hidungnya. "Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" teriakku jengkel. Nadil tertawa keras seakan menikmati suatu lelucon segar.

Gadis peri itu kini sudah berhenti menjerit. Dia tidak lagi meronta. Melihat Lim Kaana yang sudah terkulai tidak bergerak, aku melotot marah pada Nadil.

Raja Youkai itu mencampakkan Lim Kaana ke lantai. Nadil mengucapkan sesuatu, mantera, lalu muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang menelan Lim Kaana. Dia terkekeh. Lalu dia berpaling padaku. "Cesia, Cesia, Cesia," ucapnya santai seolah ini adalah obrolan santai di sore hari bersama anak gadisnya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku semakin jijik melihatnya. Dia menghampiriku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dengan posisi siaga, membuat jarak beberapa meter dari Nadil. Iblis itu berhenti melangkah. "Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" jawabku keras, berharap agar suaraku terdengar lebih tegas.

"Benarkah? Kau gemetar, Cesia," ucapnya tenang.

Dia benar, tubuhku memang gemetar. Tapi takkan kubiarkan dia menguasaiku lagi. Nadil melangkah menghampiriku lagi. "Mundur!" Aku berkata demikian, tapi malah kakiku yang mundur selangkah lebih jauh. Aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku dan bertahan di tempat aku berdiri. "Mundurlah! Atau aku akan…."

Nadil melangkah selangkah lagi, lalu dia menghilang. Detik selanjutnya, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada tepat di belakangku. Aku terlambat menghindar. Aku hendak melancarkan serangan jarak dekat, tapi Nadil bergerak jauh lebih cepat dan menahan kedua tanganku. Napasku memburu karena panik. Jantungku berdetak kencang, seluruh badanku gemetar.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Cesia. Bukankah kita berada di pihak yang sama?" bisiknya di telingaku.

"Tidak. Memangnya kapan aku pernah mengatakan mau jadi sekutumu? Aku sudah memilih…. Aku akan bersama bangsa Naga."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk jadi pihak oposisi? Kau tahu, tidak ada untungnya bagimu untuk melawanku. Kau milikku."

Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sia-sia. "Aku bukan benda. Aku bukan bonekamu!"

"Begitukah? Well, kuberitahu kau satu hal, kau adalah milikku. Jangan coba menyangkalku, Cesia. Kau adalah pionku. Kau ada untuk mendukung kekuatanku. Itulah tujuan eksistensimu selama ini."

Pernyataan itu menghantamku dengan telak. Benarkah aku makhluk semacam itu? Apakah keberadaanku di dunia ini hanya untuk menjadi alat legitimasi bagi kekuasaan dan visi keji Nadil?

"Kau terkejut?" Nadil terkekeh, merasa menang.

"Kau memang monster!" geramku.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kebenarannya, kan." Nadil melepas satu cengkeramannya di pergelangan tanganku dan memutar posisiku agar menghadap padanya. Aku melotot padanya. "Hmmm… Kuberitahu kau satu hal lagi…. Kau tahu, Cesia, Mata Naga adalah simbol seorang Ratu Naga; suatu pembenaran dan bukti sah seorang Ratu Dusis. Aku merampasnya dari permaisuri Lykouleon. Tahukah kau ada dimana itu sekarang? Keduanya ada padamu, Cesia." Nadil mengatakakan semua hal itu semudah membicarakan cuaca. Dia begitu tenang dan santai mengatakan dosa-dosanya padaku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kaulakukan itu? Dasar kau iblis jahanam!" Aku meronta kembali. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Menghancurkan kehidupan Lykouleon adalah hal yang menarik; aku mengutuk permaisurinya dan merampas Mata Naga; aku juga mengutuk Lykouleon, sebentar lagi dia akan mati; dan kurenggut hidup pewarisnya, walau kau berkali-kali menariknya kembali dalam kehidupan, akan kupastikan semangat hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama. Nah, Cesia, pihak yang kaupilih sebentar lagi akan hancur. Kuberi kau kesempatan terakhir untuk kembali ke tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada."

Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi budak Nadil lagi. Aku akan tetap pada keyakinanku, sekalipun harus mati.

Aku menyerang Nadil dalam jarak dekat dengan sihir angin. Nadil melepaskanku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. "Persetan denganmu! Sudah kubilang aku bukan bonekamu."

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Sebentar lagi tujuanku akan tercapai. Jadi sekarang aku akan mengeliminasi apa yang sudah tidak termasuk dalam perencanaanku, sekalian saja aku ingin memberikan hadiah selamat datang pada Rath."

"Apa yang akan…"

Nadil merapal suatu mantra, bahasanya sama sekali tidak kukenali. Nenek sihir yang mengasuhku dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa Nadil adalah seorang ahli sihir hitam kuno. Kini aku tidak bisa bergerak, diam terpaku menatap Nadil merapal manteranya. Sakit. Tubuhku seakan nyaris meledak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Nadil akan membunuhku. Aku jatuh berlutut, mengerang, menunduk menahan sakit. Aku akan mati….

Kemudian Nadil berhenti merapal mantera. Rasa sakit itu perlahan mereda. "Aku suka kesempurnaan dalam setiap hal yang kulakukan." Nadil menyeringai. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Raja Monster dari Arinas ketika aku merenggut apa yang berharga darinya."

Dia mengutukku.

"Tiga belas purnama. Itulah yang kaumiliki."

Dua purnama telah berlalu sejak saat itu, namun ingatan atas hari kelam itu masih terasa segar. Masih bisa kudengar suara Nadil yang merapal mantera, bergema di sudut benakku. Masih bisa kurasakan sakit yang menekan tubuhku.

Tiga belas purnama, selama itulah waktu yang kumiliki. Kini ada sebelas bulan yang tersisa. Apa yang hendak kulakukan dengan waktuku? Selama ini aku tidak pernah merencanakan hidupku. Aku memang ingin melakukan beberapa hal, tapi tidak pernah menentukan kapan aku akan melakukannya. Selain itu, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa waktuku akan demikian sempit.

Dulu aku ingin mencari kedua orang tuaku, yang sama sekali tidak kukenal dan tidak kuketahui dimana keberadaan mereka. Aku ingin mengenal mereka. Aku juga ingin bertanya mengenai alasan mereka menyerahkanku pada penyihir di Bukit Kabut. Namun Nadil berkata bahwa aku diciptakan untuk mendukung kekuatannya. Itu berarti aku bukan anak siapa-siapa. Aku bukan apa-apa. Tapi Rath berkata bahwa Nadil berbohong. Manakah yang harus kupercayai? Apa yang dikatakan Nadil mungkin benar, tapi hatiku memilih untuk mempercayai Rath.

Kini setelah Nadil mengutukku, memvonisku dengan waktu hidup tiga belas bulan, semua yang kupercaya dan kuharapkan tampaknya sia-sia. Tidak akan ada yang tersisa untukku. Aku tidak akan penah menemukan orang tuaku, tidak dengan waktu yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku juga harus menarik diri untuk tidak berharap tentang cinta lagi. Aku tidak boleh berharap untuk dicintai, tidak boleh dicintai atau aku akan melukai seseorang suatu saat nanti. Namun sulit sekali bagiku untuk menekan rasa cintaku pada Rath. Akan terlalu menyakitkan bagiku bila berharap perasaanku ini hanyalah rasa yang sepihak.


	3. Teman Lama

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Galsuenda, Ophelia, Afton, Alasdair, dan Emily adalah original character yang dibuat author._

Bab II (Rath Illuser)

_**Teman**__**Lama**_

Matahari sudah mulai tergelincir ke barat saat rapat perencanaan pembangunan dan rehabilitasi Dusis selesai. Pertempuran melawan Nadil tidak hanya merenggut banyak jiwa, juga telah menimbulkan kehancuran fisik dan ekonomi. Kini kami harus berjuang untuk bangkit kembali, untuk memperbaiki kerusakan demi mengembalikan stabilitas negara dan demi kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi rakyat.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak aku menggantikan tugas Lord Lykouleon untuk memimpin kekaisaran Dusis. Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan ide ini, tapi tampaknya aku tidak punya pilihan. Lord Lykouleon telah merencanakan semua, termasuk masa depanku, dengan detail. Aku memang masih marah padanya, tindakannya untuk mengubahku dan menjadikanku salah satu bagian dari keluarganya tidak bisa kupahami. Apapun rencananya, kurasa Lord Lykouleon telah berhasil; Lord Lykouleon tidak hanya berhasil mengubah fisikku, tetapi juga mengubah perasaanku.

"Galsuenda, apakah kau melihat Yang Mulia?" terdengar suara dari koridor di depanku. Itu suara Rune.

"Tidak, Sir", jawab suara seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut pirang disanggul yang bernama Galsuenda. Dia adalah sepupu Cernozura yang menggantikannya sebagai kepala pengurus rumah tangga di Dragon Castle.

Aku cepat-cepat berbalik arah, berjalan cepat sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin meredam suara langkahku. Aku jadi seperti pencuri dirumahku sendiri. Sebetulnya aku hanya enggan bertemu dengan Rune. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali mengangkat topik pembicaraan tentang pernikahan. Topik ini membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Dan Rune selalu mengungkit-ngungkit topik ini kalau ada kesempatan.

Aku terus berjalan cepat, agak sedikit cemas karena koridor ini cukup panjang, sewaktu-waktu aku bisa saja berpapasan dengan Rune.

"Yang Mulia?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakangku. Aku menjerit kaget, dan menoleh. Ternyata bukan Rune, tetapi Galsuenda yang sedang membawa sepelukan bunga lily putih. Aku mendesah lega.

"Maafkan saya telah membuat Anda terkejut, Yang Mulia," kata Galsuenda sambil menunduk, mukanya memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kusangka tadi Rune," jawabku sambil nyengir. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tadi Lord Rune memang mencari Anda."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kalau kau bertemu dengan Rune lagi, tolong jangan bilang apa-apa padanya ya."

Galsuenda tampak ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian dia hanya mengangguk. "Baik Yang Mulia."

"Terimakasih," aku tersenyum padanya. "Oh ya, apakah kau melihat Cesia?".

"Tadi saya melihat Miss Cesia di taman belakang, sekitar setengah jam lalu. Mungkin sekarang dia masih ada disana," jawab Galsuenda.

"Begitu ya…. Baiklah. Terimakasih ya, Galsuenda."

Galsuenda membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi.

Aku melangkah ke sebelah kiri koridor. Keluar dari keteduhan kastil menuju sinar matahari. Taman belakang berada di sisi barat kastil. Aku mempercepat langkah, bergegas menuju rimbunan pohon dan semak yang mungkin akan melindungiku dari Rune.

Sesampainya di taman, aku tidak menemukan Cesia. Kupanggil namanya beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak muncul. _Mungkin dia sudah pergi, _pikirku kecewa. Aku baru saja hendak pergi dan mencari Cesia di kamarnya ketika terdengar suara Rune. Aku celingukan mencari tempat bersembunyi. Lalu aku merunduk di sela-sela tanaman mawar putih di dekat kolam. _Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku ada disini, _keluhku dalam hati.

"Selamat siang, Lady," kata suara Rune. Entah siapa yang disapa olehnya.

"Selamat siang, Sir", kata suara lain, suara seorang wanita muda. Entah mengapa nada dan suara wanita yang disapa Rune mengingatkanku pada guru sastraku dulu.

"Apa yang sedang Lady…?" tanya Rune.

"Nama saya Ophelia, Sir," jawab wanita itu. "Saya putri Lord Afton dari Glaciosa. Saya kemari bersama ayah yang menghadiri pertemuan _Dusis Economic Cooperation Administration. _Tapi saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat Dragon Castle, kudengar tempat ini sangat indah."

"Kalau begitu silakan saja, Lady Ophelia," kata Rune. "Namaku Rune."

"Oh, Andakah White Dragon Officer? Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Sir," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Aku juga, Lady," kata Rune. "Aku permisi dulu. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Terdengar langkah seseorang yang pergi, Rune. Aku bersyukur dia tidak melewatiku. Aku akan ke kastil sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus memikirkan rute yang aman dari Rune.

Terdengar suara gaun yang bergemerisik melintasi rerumputan. Wanita itu pergi. Tidak lama kemudian gemerisik gaunnya tidak terdengar lagi. Apakah dia sudah pergi?

Aku tidak berhasil menemukan rute yang aman untuk menghindari Rune. Dia bisa dimana saja. Aku akan memberikan berbagai macam alasan padanya kalau bertemu nanti.

Aku baru saja bangkit dari persembunyianku ketika sudut mataku menangkap sosok seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang semak mawar putih. Gadis itu memiliki rambut sewarna buah chestnut, dengan mata berwarna keemasan yang besar dan tampak ramah. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna turquoise yang sederhana tapi tetap membuatnya terlihat anggun. Aku kaget, dan bingung mau berbuat apa, sehingga aku hanya bengong. Sementara gadis itu memandangku dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur takjub.

"Eh….. Halo….," kataku bodoh.

"Selamat siang, Sir," gadis itu mengangguk hormat. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum ramah. Tapi dia pastilah bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kulakukan di semak-semak. Entah apa yang akan kujawab bila dia menanyakannya.

"Selamat siang, Lady," kataku sambil membalas senyumnya.

Setelah kuperhatikan lagi, sepertinya wajah gadis ini tidak terasa asing. Rasanya aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

"Nama saya Ophelia," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Anda…"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lady Ophelia." Nama itu seperti pernah kudengar, entah dimana. "Namaku Rath."

Gadis itu terkesiap. Matanya yang lebar menunjukkan keterkejutan. Lady Ophelia mundur beberapa langkah, lalu membungkuk dengan muka yang memerah menahan malu. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar. Saya mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lady. Akulah yang konyol karena bersembunyi disini," kataku seraya nyengir padanya.

Ophelia kembali menegakkan badannya dan memandangku dengan takjub.

"Aku tadi sedang mencari seorang temanku di taman ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengejarku."

"Oh…." Tampaknya Ophelia masih belum bisa berkata-kata. Padahal tadi dia berbicara cukup lancar di depan Rune.

"Aku tidak membuatmu takut kan, Lady?"

"Oh, tentu tidak, Yang Mulia," jawab Ophelia cepat-cepat seraya membungkuk lagi. "Saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu Yang Mulia."

"Kau tidak menyangka bertemu denganku di taman ini? Atau kau tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganku di Dragon Castle hari ini?"

Ophelia tersenyum sopan. "Saya rasa keduanya. Istana ini sangat luas. Saya rasa Yang Mulia juga sibuk. Bukankah kemungkinan saya untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia bisa dibilang kecil?"

Dari caranya berbicara, gadis ini adalah seorang putri yang cerdas, dan percaya diri.

Aku mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi ternyata kita bertemu."

Ophelia tersenyum lagi, kali ini sambil menunduk. Kulihat senyumnya agak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kudengar kau kemari untuk melihat-lihat Dragon Castle," kataku. "Maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Rune," tambahku cepat-cepat. Aku memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutiku. Kami berjalan memutari kolam, menuju sebuah gazebo. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu mempersilakan Ophelia untuk duduk juga. Dia duduk di kursi yang lain di depanku. "Lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat ini, Lady?"

Ophelia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tempat ini luar biasa, Yang Mulia. Sangat indah. Dan besar, sehingga membuat saya bingung dan khawatir tersesat", jawabnya.

Aku tergelak. "Lady benar. Dragon Castle sangat besar, dan membuat bingung. Sangat repot bila aku merencanakan untuk keluar istana diam-diam."

Ophelia memandangku terkejut.

"Aku suka berburu monster," kataku ringan.

Ophelia tampak masih kaget. Mungkin pernyataan _keluar istana diam-diam untuk berburu monster _terdengar agak ekstrim baginya. Kemudian dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang memaklumi.

Salah seorang pelayan melintas tidak jauh dari gazebo. Kemudian dia menghampiri kami. Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat. "Selamat siang, Yang Mulia. Ada yang bisa saya ambilkan?"

"Selamat siang, Emily. Bisakah kau ambilkan teh dan kue untuk kami?"

Emily mengangguk. "Baik Yang Mulia." Lalu dia pergi.

"Lady Ophelia, apakah ini pertama kalinya kau mengunjungi Draqueen?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Waktu kecil saya tinggal di Draqueen, di kediaman paman saya, Lord Alasdair. Saya tinggal di Dragueen untuk menuntut ilmu, karena lembaga pendidikan di Draqueen terkenal bagus."

Lord Alasdair adalah salah satu bangsawan dan duta Kerajaan Glaciosa di Draqueen. Aku pernah sekali ke kediaman Lord Alasdair saat aku kecil. Waktu itu adalah perayaan ulang tahun keponakannya. Dan ternyata keponakan Lord Alasdair itu adalah Ophelia. Pantas saja dia terlihat tidak asing.

"Jadi kau keponakan Lord Alasdair? Astaga. Berarti kita pernah bertemu. Aku pernah ke kediaman Lord Alasdair dulu, saat itu pesta ulang tahunmu," kataku. Tidak kusangka gadis kecil yang sangat suka menari dan menyanyi yang kutemui di pesta itu kini sedang duduk di depanku.

Ophelia mengangguk. "Saya ingat, saat itu Anda bersama Lord Lykouleon dan Lady Raseleane. Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu. Sehingga saya tadi agak terkejut bertemu dengan Yang Mulia."

"Aku tidak seratus persen lupa kok, kalau itu yang kaumaksud," komentarku. "Tapi yeah, kau terlihat berbeda, aku jadi pangling." Yang kuingat, dulu Ophelia agak sedikit gendut.

Ophelia tersenyum.

Emily kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi dua buah cangkir, sebuah teko teh, dan keranjang kecil berisi kue castengell. Dia menuang teh untukku dan Ophelia. "Ada yang bisa saya ambilkan lagi, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak, Emily. Terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi."

Emily membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi.

"Lalu… Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Draqueen kali ini?"

"Sebetulnya saya berniat untuk tinggal di kediaman Lord Alasdair lagi. Saya akan belajar ilmu tata negara pada salah satu akademi di Draqueen pada bulan Juli mendatang."

"Wah, padahal kebanyakan putri bangsawan memilih untuk menjalani pendidikan privat," ujarku

Ophelia tersenyum. "Karena pendidikan privat membatasi pergaulan. Saya ingin merasakan pendidikan regular, untuk dapat mengenal dan berkomunikasi dengan banyak orang. Pastilah menyenangkan. Walaupun awalnya ibu saya kurang setuju dengan ide ini."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Aku sependapat denganmu." Aku mempersilakan Ophelia untuk meminum tehnya dan mencicipi kue. Ophelia mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya dengan anggun.

"Sering-seringlah kemari. Perpustakaan disini punya koleksi buku-buku yang bagus, barangkali bisa berguna dalam studimu."

Ophelia mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Yang Mulia."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura kekuatan yang familiar. Kulihat Cesia melintas diantara pepohonan mahogany. Aku harus mengejarnya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Cesia. Aku ingin bertanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghindariku.

"Lady Ophelia,"

"Ya Yang Mulia?"

"Aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan ini", kataku seraya bangkit.

Ophelia mendongak terkejut, lalu berdiri. "Oh, saya minta maaf telah mengganggu kelancaran aktivitas Anda, Yang Mulia." Ophelia membungkuk memohon maaf.

"Tidak, sungguh, aku yang harus meminta maaf. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kuharap bisa berbincang-bincang lagi kapan-kapan. Maaf kan aku, Lady."

Kemudian aku bergegas meninggalkan gazebo, mencari sosok Cesia. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman. Lalu kulihat sekelebat sosoknya melintasi jalan setapak menuju kastil. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari silaunya sinar matahari ketika keluar dari keteduhan pepohonan.

Kupanggil namanya. Tapi dia tidak menoleh. Jadi aku berlari untuk menyusulnya. Setelah jarak diantara kami cukup dekat, kupanggil namanya sekali lagi. Cesia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Yang Mulia." Cesia membungkuk sopan.

"Bisakah kauhentikan itu?"

"Hentikan apa?" tanyanya acuh.

"Itu tadi," jawabku jengkel. "Aku punya nama. Dan aku tidak suka kau membungkuk seperti itu."

Kami berjalan menuju koridor.

"Tapi kau kaisar Dusis sekarang, _Dragon Lord Rath_," Cesia menekankan intonasinya pada frase terakhir.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya kan. Toh kita sudah lama kenal."

"Oh, tentu ada hubungannya. Fakta kita sudah lama saling kenal tidak mengubah kenyataan, _my lord. _Sudah seharusnya orang-orang bersikap demikian padamu."

"Tapi itu memberi kesan yang kolot, kau tahu. Aku tidak suka. Apalagi bila orang-orang yang dekat denganku berbuat demikian. Rasanya aku jadi seperti orang asing," kataku. "Ah, sudahlah. Bukan ini yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Anda ingin berbicara denganku, _my lord_?"

"_Please_, Cesia," desisku.

"Baiklah, _Rath_, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?"

Cesia berhenti melangkah. Aku juga berhenti melangkah.

"Kuharap kau memberiku penjelasan yang masuk akal," tambahku.

"Wow, kau tetap _to the point_ seperti biasanya ya," komentar Cesia.

Aku tidak menanggapinya, dan menatapnya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Rath," jawabnya. Bohong. Aku tahu dia berbohong. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku tidak menghindarimu. Kau sibuk sekarang. Lebih baik bila aku tidak mengganggumu."

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali membohongiku?" tuntutku.

"Membohongi apa, Rath? Aku tidak membohongimu. Aku berusaha mengerti situasi saat ini. Aku berusaha mengerti dirimu. Aku tidak mau jadi orang yang menganggu tugasmu, itu saja."

"Aku tahu kau bohong, Cesia. Jangan kaukira aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan ini semua," tukasku. "Aku benci bila kau menghindariku," tambahku lirih.

Cesia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf, Rath. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu. Aku tidak ingin menganggumu, itu saja." Tidak bisa kupercaya Cesia tetap bertahan dengan argumentasi itu.

"Suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang jujur darimu," kataku datar. Kemudian aku mulai melangkah lagi. Cesia mengikutiku di belakang.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata itu?" Cesia mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," jawabku.

"Kau betul-betul keras kepala, ya," kata Cesia jengkel.

"Kau juga," tukasku.

Kami berbelok diujung koridor, berjalan melintasi koridor lain. Kami hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tanpa tujuan.

Aku masih jengkel karena jawaban Cesia yang bagiku sama sekali tidak masuk akal, karena terasa sangat berbeda dengan Cesia yang biasanya. Aku tahu dia berbohong padaku. Entah apa yang ditutup-tutupi olehnya. Cesia juga terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kuharap dia mempertimbangkan untuk berkata jujur padaku.

"Lalu siapa gadis itu?" Cesia memecah kesunyian.

"Siapa?"

"Gadis itu. Gadis yang bersamamu di taman. Tampaknya kalian cukup akrab. Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau berbicara dengan orang asing," ujar Cesia.

"Itu karena tuntutan peran," jawabku enteng. Cesia mengernyit tidak setuju dengan jawabanku. Dengan ekspresi itu entah kenapa dia jadi mirip Rune. Aku bergidik ngeri. "Tidak, bukan itu kok. Aku tadi kebetulan bertemu dengannya di taman. Dia putri dari Glaciosa dan keponakan dari duta Glaciosa di Draqueen."

"Jadi karena alasan politis? Wow, kau selalu penuh kejutan ya, Rath. Tidak kusangka secepat ini kau menguasai tugasmu," sela Cesia sinis.

"Bukan begitu. Kenapa sih kau jadi sensitif banget?" sergahku. "Itu karena aku pernah mengenalnya dulu. Waktu aku kecil, aku pernah datang di pesta ulang tahunnya. Bukan karena alasan politis seperti yang kaubilang," kataku. Aku tidak mau Cesia sampai salah paham. "Dan kau salah kalau mengatakan kata 'akrab'."

Cesia terdiam. Tapi dia terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Begitukah?"

"Ya."


	4. Takdir

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Ophelia adalah original character yang dibuat author. Chamfolk dan Aalish Castle adalah setting rekaan author._

Bab III (Cesia)

_**Takdir**_

Hari belum terlalu siang saat aku melihat Putri Glaciosa melintas sendirian di koridor menuju perpustakaan, hanya selang satu jam setelah Rath pergi ke Chamfolk untuk mengunjungi Lady Raseleane di Aalish Castle. Seminggu ini aku memang sering melihat Lady Ophelia di Dragon Castle.

Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan melamun di salah satu halaman. Mendesah, sama sekali tidak punya gagasan tentang kegiatan yang akan kulakukan hari ini. Alih-alih melakukan sesuatu hal yang berarti, aku hanya duduk diatas sebuah dipan rotan dibawah pohon maple dengan pikiran yang melantur kemana-mana.

Kemarin untuk kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengan Lady Ophelia dalam jamuan makan malam di Dragon Castle. Lady Ophelia tidak hanya cantik dan anggun, dari sikapnya yang komunikatif dia pastilah seorang putri yang cerdas.

Saat itu Lady Ophelia sering sekali mencuri pandang kearah Rath. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku melihatnya, putri itu menunduk dengan muka merona karena malu. Namun sepertinya Rath tidak menyadari sikap Lady Ophelia, karena untuk hal semacam ini seseorang harus mengatakan secara langsung pada Rath. Aku mensyukuri ketidakpekaan Rath. Namun di sisi lain, aku juga merasa malu atas rasa syukur itu, karena itu sama saja aku tidak tahu diri untuk bersaing dengan seorang putri kerajaan.

Aku berusaha menekan perasaan rendah yang memalukan itu dengan menenggelamkan mukaku pada sebuah bantal.

"Memalukan. Ah, bodoh sekali aku ini."

Gadis itu sangat sesuai untuk Rath; seorang putri kerajaan. Aku tidak ingin berharap lebih. Walau dengan mata naga sekalipun aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Meski Nadil mungkin berbohong bahwa aku tercipta untuknya – hal yang selama ini ingin kupercayai sebagai kebenaran – aku hanyalah gadis yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya yang pernah menjadi anak angkat penyihir. Lagipula waktuku yang tersisa tidak banyak.

Angin bertiup, daun-daun maple berkeresak, bayangannya bergerak-gerak diatas tanah. Lady Ophelia muncul lagi. Dia tersenyum selagi berjalan menghampiriku.

"Selamat siang," sapanya.

Aku membalas sapaannya dan mempersilakannya duduk. Ini pertama kalinya aku berdua saja bersama Lady Ophelia. Dia duduk di sampingku dengan agak canggung, kedua pipinya merona. Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam. Aku heran kemana perginya putri yang komunikatif itu.

"Hari ini Lord Rath mengunjungi Lady Raseleane," aku memberitahunya.

"Saya tahu." Ophelia mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara berdua ya. Sebenarnya saya menemui Lady untuk meminta maaf atas sikap saya semalam."

Aku tidak perlu menanyakan tentang apa yang dimaksudkannya, karena tidak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi aku heran mengapa seorang putri seperti dia harus meminta maafku yang bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Saya tidak mengerti mengapa Lady harus meminta maaf ."

"Karena Lady Cesia adalah tunangan Lord Rath. Seharusnya saya menyadarinya lebih awal. Maafkan kebodohan saya."

Aku nyaris tidak bisa berpikir karena dampak dari kata-kata Lady Ophelia. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku adalah tunangan Rath.

"Sebenarnya tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengar Lord Thatz yang berbicara pada Lord Rune. Lord Thatz mengatakan bahwa Lady Cesia adalah calon permaisuri kaisar. Oleh karena itu, saya kemari untuk mohon maaf."

Wajahku serasa terbakar. Bisa-bisanya Thatz berkata sembarangan seperti itu.

"I-itu tidak mungkin….," kataku terbata.

"Mata berwarna keemasan itu adalah mata naga, kan."

Aku mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata sepatah pun. Tetapi Lady Ophelia kebetulan juga memiliki warna mata yang sama denganku. Lady Ophelia tersenyum, lalu meraih kedua tanganku dan meremasnya.

"Itu takdir. Takdir semacam ini tidak harus diikat oleh benang merah."

Aku tersenyum canggung. Wajahku terasa makin membara.

Tidak lama kemudian Lady Ophelia berpamitan. Lalu aku pun kembali tenggelam dalam lamunanku.

Anda salah Lady, mata naga ini bukanlah sebagai pengganti benang merah. Bukan mata naga ini yang telah mengikat Dragon Lord dan permaisurinya. Sama halnya dengan Lord Lykouleon dan Lady Raseleane, karena bagaimanapun mereka masih terikat dalam ikrar cinta mereka meski tanpa mata naga. Benang merah itu tidak mungkin mengikatku dengan Rath, karena kelak aku harus menerima takdir yang lain.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat aku melihat Rath dari jendela kamarku. Rupanya dia baru saja tiba. Dia menyadari bahwa aku mengawasinya. Rath menengadah sambil memberikan seulas senyum. Aku mundur dari jendela. Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan ini berkembang.

Kujatuhkan diriku ke ranjang dan mencoba untuk tidur, tapi kegetiran yang membuncah merongrong tekad dan merampas ketenanganku. Aku dilanda keinginan yang dahsyat untuk menghujat Nadil dengan kata-kata paling kotor yang ada di dunia dan melumatnya hingga menjadi bagian-bagian kecil sebelum melemparnya ke mulut Cerberus. Jahanam itu telah mengacaukan segalanya. Aku menggigit bibir dengan penuh kekecewaan menyadari bahwa semua hanya tinggal angan belaka.

Keesokan harinya Rune mengatakan bahwa Rath mencariku. Belum tengah hari saat aku menemui Rath. Dia duduk di sofa, pandangannya menerawang keluar jendela. Dari ekspresinya aku bisa menebak bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Diatas meja di depannya terdapat sebuah kotak, sebuah jambangan, dan sebuah lilin yang menyala. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, heran mengapa benda-benda itu ada disana. Apakah dia terluka? Perutku serasa dijatuhi benda berat.

Aku menghampirinya. "Yang Mulia," kataku sambil membungkuk.

Rath berpaling dari jendela dan menoleh padaku. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya masih bisa memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Itu adalah salah satu ekspresi yang kusukai.

"Hentikan sikap itu. Aku harus bilang berapa kali padamu. Ternyata kau ini bolot ya."

"Apa kau bilang?" Mau tidak mau aku jadi kesal mendengar kata-katanya. Ternyata walau telah menjadi kaisar Dusis, mulutnya yang suka sembarangan ngomong masih terikat pada kebiasaan lama.

"Cesia bolot," ulangnya sambil mencibir. "Itu salahmu sendiri."

Aku melotot padanya. "Dasar. Mestinya sekarang kau harus lebih bisa menata kata-kata yang kau ucapkan. Sekarang kau adalah penguasa Dusis," gerutuku.

"Jangan bawa-bawa kedudukan. Lagipula tidak ada konstitusi yang mengatur bahwa aparat pemerintah dan bangsawan harus selalu berkata sopan meski dalam situasi informal," sergah Rath.

"Memang tidak ada. Tetapi kau pasti sudah pernah dengar tentang norma kesopanan," tukasku jengkel.

Rath mendengus. "Astaga. Kedengarannya kau jadi seperti Rune," gerutunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada." Rath melambaikan tangannya acuh tak acuh. "Aku bukan orang yang kolot. Aku hanya tidak ingin berpura-pura menjadi sesuatu yang bukan diriku. Berpura-pura itu melelahkan. Aku tidak mau berpura-pura lagi, terutama padamu."

Aku terdiam. Tanpa bisa kuhindari, aku bertanya-tanya apakah Rath masih menyimpan harapan kelam seperti sebelumnya. Kecemasan lama itu kembali muncul.

"Lalu ada apa sampai kau memanggilku kemari?" tanyaku. Aku mengerling benda-benda yang ada diatas meja. "Apakah kau terluka?"

"Nggak," jawabnya santai. Rath menangkap arah tatapanku. "Oh itu. Well, aku ingin kau menindik telingaku."

Aku terkesiap. "Kau memintaku untuk menindik telingamu?"

"Yeah. Kau tahu tindikanku hilang saat itu. Aku juga sudah bilang padamu kalau aku lebih suka pakai anting tindik."

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" tanyaku bodoh. "Maksudku kau bisa meminta Rune atau….."

"Karena aku ingin Cesia yang melakukannya," potong Rath. "_Please_." Dia memasang tampang kekanak-kanakan seraya nyengir.

Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk menolak permintaannya. "Baiklah."

Kuraih kotak yang berisi peralatan dan perlengkapan untuk luka dan mengambil beberapa barang yang kuperlukan. Aku mengambil sebuah jarum dan memanaskannya pada api. Lalu aku menuang sedikit alkohol pada sebutir kapas dan mengoleskannya pada ujung telinga Rath.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Kau sudah siap?" Aku menyeringai.

Rath terkekeh. "Yeah."

Aku membungkuk untuk menjangkau telinga Rath. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, jantungku berpacu. Aku berusaha mempertahankan konsentrasi dengan mengingatkan kembali diriku pada tekad yang sudah kutetapkan. Dengan sedikit gemetar aku menusuk ujung telinga Rath dengan jarum yang sudah kupanaskan tadi. Rath mengernyit.

"Jangan menangis," godaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum simpul yang merekah di bibirku.

"Tidak akan," tukas Rath sambil menujukkan senyuman miring yang nakal.

Kubersihkan darah yang keluar dengan kapas beralkohol. Lalu aku meminta Rath memegangnya untuk menghentikan darahnya selagi aku menindik telinganya yang satu lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, putri dari Glaciosa itu cantik juga ya. Dia gadis yang pintar," ujarku. Hatiku mencelos saat mengatakannya.

"Yeah, benar," jawab Rath datar. Aku tidak menangkap minat dalam persetujuannya.

Aku masih berusaha menyusun kata-kata selanjutnya saat Rath mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang baru saja kumulai. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujarnya seraya meletakkan kapas dengan noda darah dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil.

Aku terpaku. Sebagian diriku berbisik bahwa ini adalah firasat buruk. Sedangkan sebagian lagi bersorak senang dengan penuh harap.

"Apa?"

Rath terdiam. Raut wajahnya menujukkan kegusaran. Lalu dia membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan mataku. Apa-apaan dia? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakannya?

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Apa?"

"Besok saja."

"Bagaimana sih kau ini. Katanya mau bicara," protesku.

Rath masih tidak mau memandangku. "Kubilang besok saja. Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya sekarang."

"Ya sudah," aku mengangkat bahu. "Terserah."

Aku memeriksa hasil pekerjaanku, memastikan tidak ada darah yang keluar lagi.

"Sudah selesai. Tapi kau harus menunggu sampai lukanya kering sebelum memasukkan anting."

"Aku mengerti."

Ketika aku membersihkan tanganku yang terkena alcohol, Rath memandangiku seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku membalas tatapannya dan Rath berkedip seperti terbangun dari lamunan.

"Ada yang ingin kaubicarakan? Tidak apa-apa kalau Rath ingin bicara sekarang," pancingku.

Rath menggeleng. "Aku kan sudah bilang besok saja."

"Daripada kepikiran terus…."

"Besok," kata Rath tanpa memandangku. Sekilas aku menangkap rona kemerahan pada pipinya.

Malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, bukan karena rasa cemburu yang menelusup, tetapi karena apa yang mungkin akan dibicarakan oleh Rath besok sore. Bukannya bermaksud terlalu percaya diri. Tetapi teringat pada kata-kata Thatz aku jadi berpikir kalau Rath hendak membicarakan hal yang selama ini membuat kegusaran yang kurasakan akan terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada yang diakibatkan oleh rasa cemburu.

Aku mondar-mandir di kamar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, seolah-olah aku akan meledak karenanya. Suatu harapan tumbuh, namun kenyataan melindasnya dengan kejam.

Suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak akan dapat diukur dengan apapun bila cinta kita disambut. Namun itu berarti suatu saat aku akan melukai Rath, hal inilah yang membuatku gusar. Akan sulit menjelaskannya pada Rath agar dia bisa memahami dan menerima situasi. Tetapi aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Aku tidak ingin membebani Rath, sehingga akan lebih baik bila aku merahasiakannya.

"Oh Tuhan," aku merintih.

Aku bingung, cemas, dan putus asa. Air mata mengalir keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Aku jatuh berlutut dan merintih dengan air mata membanjiri wajah. Cinta ini begitu besar, sedangkan waktuku terlalu sempit.

Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah diajari tentang Tuhan, sehingga aku pun tumbuh menjadi individu tanpa keyakinan. Namun selama berada disini, pelan-pelan aku belajar untuk memahami bahwa ada kekuasaan yang jauh lebih besar yang mengatur dunia ini; kekuatan itu jauh lebih besar dari kekuatan Nadil ataupun bangsa Naga.

Kini saat aku merasa tidak tertolong dan putus asa, aku ingin mencoba melakukan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah kulakukan. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan mata.

Tuhan, bila Kau memang benar-benar ada, maka tolong dengarlah permohonanku. Hidupku ini akan segera berakhir. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Rath. Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh jiwaku. Kalaupun benang merah itu telah mengikat kami, dengan kuasaMu, tolong jauhkan Rath dari takdirku. Berilah dia kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan berilah aku kekuatan untuk menanggung perasaan yang kumiliki.


	5. Matahari dan Rembulan

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Layla Majnun adalah milik Nizami, Romeo and Juliet adalah milik William Shakespeare. _

Bab IV (Rath Illuser)

_**Matahari dan Rembulan**_

"Apalagi yang harus kita kerjakan sekarang?" tanyaku pada Rune setelah kami memeriksa setumpuk dokumen.

Aku menelungkup di atas meja kerja, membenamkan wajahku di kedua lengan. Aku nyaris mengatakannya pada Cesia. Perutku langsung melilit memikirkannya.

"Tidak ada. Semua sudah selesai," jawab Rune dengan nada puas. "Kalau Anda lelah sebaiknya cepat istirahat."

"Aku belum ingin tidur," gumamku tanpa mengangkat wajah. "Dan tolong hentikan cara bicaramu yang formal, tidak enak kudengar," tambahku.

"Tapi Yang Mulia Kaisar...,"

"Adalah Rath Illuser," potongku. "Kita ini teman lama, jadi tolong jangan memasang pagar dalam hubungan kita."

"Baiklah," terdengar Rune mendesah, terdengar menyerah dengan sikapku. "Oh ya, bagaimana tanggapan Lady Raseleane?"

Kalimat pertanyaan yang diucapkan Rune membuat perutku serasa dijatuhi benda berat. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Rune. Mengunjungi Lady Raseleane adalah ide Rune. Dia selalu mengusut tentang pernikahan setiap kali ada kesempatan. Sepertinya topik itu sudah berakar di kepalanya, hingga tidak mungkin ada orang atau hal apapun yang bisa membuat Rune melupakannya meski untuk sehari saja. Kelakuannya benar-benar membuatku risih setengah mati. Aku juga sudah bosan direcoki terus. Oleh karena itu aku mengunjungi Lady Raseleane untuk meminta persetujuan dan restunya.

"Yaaa… kurang lebih seperti yang kau pikirkan," jawabku dengan intonasi yang kurang jelas. Entah Rune bisa menangkap kata-kataku atau tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, terlebih lagi membahasnya dengan Rune.

"Lalu apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Cesia?"

Pertanyaan Rune terasa seperti sengatan listrik. Aku bangkit dengan cepat, membuat meja kerja sedikit berguncang, dan kursiku yang bergeser cepat tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga membuatku terjatuh ke belakang. Kursiku sempat membentur rak di belakangku, membuat beberapa folder ikut terjatuh menimpaku sementara berkas-berkas di dalamnya berhamburan. Di sela-sela suara berdebum saat kursi dan tubuhku membentur lantai serta kertas-kertas yang berkeresak kudengar Rune yang memekik keras.

"Yang Mulia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rune cemas.

Wajahku terasa panas akibat pertanyaan Rune sebelumnya. Sementara kepalaku yang membentur lantai terasa berdenyut-denyut. Entah bagaimana jadinya tampangku di depan Rune.

"Aduh….," rintihku sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma kaget saja."

"Syukurlah." Rune membantuku berdiri dari kekacauan yang kubuat. "Aku juga kaget dengan reaksimu." Rune terkikik geli.

Wajahku serasa terbakar. Aku menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Rune. "Lalu harus kita apakan ini?" tanyaku sambil mengerling hasil perbuatanku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rune mendesah. "Kita bereskan sekarang saja."

Aku mendesah juga. Apapun boleh asal Rune tidak menyinggung masalah itu. Aku dan Rune memunguti semua folder dan berkas yang berserakan.

"Maaf, aku membuat semua berantakan," ujarku setengah menyesali kekikukanku.

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku lupa kalau aku bicara dengan Rath," sindir Rune sambil tersenyum geli. "Kau masih saja polos."

Kami meletakkan semuanya diatas meja dan mulai mensortir. Dari sudut mata bisa kulihat Rune yang masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa," kataku sewot.

Rune malah terkikik lagi. "Wajahmu merah, Rath. Terlepas dari akibat kecelakaan tadi, reaksimu benar-benar…," Rune berhenti sejenak untuk mencari kata yang tepat sementara aku memelototinya. "…..benar-benar tidak terduga."

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Untung cuma aku. Kalau Thatz ada disini, kujamin dia akan menertawaimu habis-habisan," kata Rune di sela-sela tawanya.

Seketika terbayang olehku Thatz yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menangis, lalu dia akan memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan di sela-sela jawabanku dia akan melontarkan berbagai macam komentar yang ngaco. Aku mendesah tak berdaya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Rune.

"Apanya?"

"Soal Cesia."

Tanganku yang tengah sibuk mensortir berkas-berkas terhenti. Astaga, Rune masih ingin melanjutkan topik ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku belum mengatakannya," gumamku.

"Saranku, sebaiknya segera kautanyakan. Seorang raja harus punya permaisuri. Kau harus memikirkan kelanjutan kekaisaran Dusis."

Kehangatan kembali merayapi wajahku.

"Apa Rath tidak mencintai Cesia?"

"Bukan begitu," jawabku cepat. Lalu aku menutup mulutku setelah menyadari bahwa aku setengah berteriak, merasa malu sekali.

Rune tersenyum simpul. "Benar. Hanya Cesia yang bisa memahami Rath."

Apa yang dikatakan Rune ada benarnya. Hanya Cesia yang bisa memahamiku. Hanya dengan satu alasan itukah aku mencintai Cesia? Tidak. Ada banyak sekali alasan; terlalu banyak hingga aku sendiri bingung dan tidak mampu mengungkapkannya. Namun satu alasan tersebut sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku akan mengatakannya besok sore. Hanya saja ada satu masalah yang menghadang, dengan cara bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya. Walau terlihat sederhana, tapi ini sulit sekali bagiku. Seperti halnya tadi siang, lidahku serasa tertahan dan apa yang akan kukatakan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Bagaimanapun aku bersyukur belum mengatakannya. Dalam buku-buku yang pernah kubaca, dalam menyatakan hal macam ini orang harus melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda untuk menimbulkan kesan tertentu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Cesia marah. Itu artinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan asal-asalan.

Awalnya aku berniat untuk bertanya pada Rune atau Thatz, atau mungkin pada Ruwalk. Sayangnya aku terlalu canggung untuk meminta saran mereka. Jangan-jangan malah mereka yang tidak akan mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Gagasan selanjutnya yang terlintas di benakku adalah perpustakaan. Dari tempat itu aku akan mengembangkan gagasanku dengan mencari petunjuk apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan.

Aku bergegas menuju perpustakaan. Koridor-koridor yang kulalui sunyi dan temaram. Terdengar dentang jam di suatu ruangan di kastil ini. Jam itu berdentang sepuluh kali, gemanya mempertegas kesunyian. Aku berhenti di depan pintu ganda dengan ukiran naga pada kedua sisinya. Kedua naga itu membentangkan sebelah sayapnya seolah menyambut setiap orang yang memasuki pintu tersebut.

Kudorong salah satu sisi pintu ganda itu hingga terbuka, lalu aku menyelinap masuk. Suasana di dalam perpustakaan juga remang-remang, tapi ini tidak akan menggangguku karena aku nyaris hafal setiap sudut dari ruangan ini sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa menemukan buku yang kucari. Aku bergegas menuju bagian sastra. Aku meraih beberapa buku, lalu aku keluar dan membawanya ke kamarku.

Kuletakkan semua buku diatas tempat tidur sementara aku bersila dan mulai membaca ulang cerita yang sudah pernah kubaca sebelumnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan besok? Aku tidak mungkin memintanya dengan menciumnya, Cesia akan marah. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya dengan kata-kata yang puitis? Mungkin aku bisa mengutip beberapa kata dari buku-buku ini.

Aku membuka salah satu halaman dan membaca sebuah syair. "_Wahai Layla, Cinta telah membuatku lemah tak berdaya. Seperti anak hilang, jauh dari keluarga dan tidak memiliki harta. Cinta laksana air yang menetes menimpa bebatuan. Waktu terus berlalu dan bebatuan itu akan hancur, berserak bagai pecahan kaca. Begitulah cinta yang engkau bawa padaku…_" Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan suaraku saat mengucapkannya, seolah suara itu bukanlah milikku. Saat ini hanya membacanya saja bisa membuatku merasa canggung.

Terlalu berlebihan, kurang tepat dan terlalu panjang untuk dikutip, pikirku. Lalu aku berlanjut ke buku selanjutnya.

"_Jiwa yang mencari jiwamu, berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga agar mendapatkan cintamu, walaupun aku harus menjadi budak. Betapa aku takut kehilangan kesempatan untuk dapat memiliki cintamu. Aku berharap agar tetap hidup, bukan untuk kepentinganku namun demi dirimu tumpuan cinta dan kehormatanku, mengabdi untuk kebahagiaan dan kesenanganmu, hingga kematian memisahkan jiwa dari ragaku._"

Aku mendesah. Semuanya terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu panjang. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghafalkannya dalam semalam dengan pikiran sekacau sekarang. Lagipula aku akan terlihat konyol dan Cesia pasti akan bisa menebak dengan mudah kalau aku mengutip kata-kata dari buku karena mulutku tidak akan mampu merangkai kata-kata sepuitis itu. Kuletakkan buku yang tengah kubaca sambil mendesah lagi tanda menyerah. Namun aku meraih buku selanjutnya.

Waktu terus bergulir dan malam mencapai puncaknya. Sesekali pandanganku menerawang keluar jendela, dimana rembulan telah bertakhta di puncak langit. Aku berharap bisa mendapat ilham seperti halnya para penyair karena lidahku tidak pernah berucap dengan keindahan kata-kata yang tercetak pada buku-buku itu. Aku juga belum pernah berkata-kata tentang romantisme atau cinta pada seorang gadis. Sehingga ketika melihat bulan itu, yang terucap di mulutku hanya, "Indah sekali".

Namun pada menit berikutnya kata-kata itu malah menguap gara-gara pikiran yang terlintas bahwa bulan sebenarnya tidak indah. Alih-alih terlihat cantik – kalau dilihat dengan teropong – bulan terlihat bopeng, di permukaannya yang seolah mulus bila dilihat dari bumi ternyata nampak ceruk-ceruk dan kawah-kawah. Selain itu bulan sebenarnya tidak bercahaya. Matahari yang memiliki sinar sendiri dan menunjang kelangsungan hidup semua makhluk. Mataharilah yang punya keindahan sekaligus kekuatan. Maka dengan agak kecewa aku memalingkan pandangan dari bulan.

Aku kembali menekuni buku ditanganku. Namun minatku semakin surut. Maka kuletakkan buku itu. Lalu aku berbaring.

"Cesia…."

Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Cesia dengan cara yang benar, tetapi dengan caraku sendiri. Mungkin akan bagus bila aku mengutip kata-kata dalam buku untuk mengatakan maksudku. Namun aku lebih ingin untuk mengutarakan perasaanku sendiri, mengatakan betapa aku membutuhkan Cesia disampingku, mengatakan bahwa tiada cinta yang kuinginkan selain cintanya.

Aku kembali menatap bulan, lalu tersenyum getir.

"Bulan… Tetapi Cesia bukanlah bulan. Dia….."

Dalam kisah-kisah kuno – seperti halnya Selene dan Helios – bulan seringkali dikaitkan dengan karakter feminin, sedangkan matahari sebagai karakter maskulin. Namun bagiku tidak demikian, karena semua makhluk hidup bergantung pada matahari. Matahari lebih mirip sosok feminin, karena dia seperti ibu bagi bumi; ibu yang mencurahkan kehangatan dengan sinarnya.

Cesia bukanlah bulan. Dia adalah sebuah bintang – sebuah bintang besar yang bersinar terang – seperti matahari. Cesia adalah matahariku. Sementara aku hanyalah sebuah satelit yang mengitarinya. Mungkin seperti bulan, dapat dilihat oleh manusia hanya karena memantulkan cahaya matahari. Tanpa matahari, bulan hanyalah sebuah batu mati.

Di kejauhan sayup-sayup terdengar jam yang berdentang, entah berdentang berapa kali karena suaranya dikaburkan oleh gema. Kulihat jam dinding di kamarku menunjukkan pukul tiga. Buku-buku itu masih kubiarkan berserakan di sisi ranjang. Aku hanya berbaring dengan mata terbuka sementara hati dan pikiranku begitu sibuk.

Ternyata beginilah rasanya mencintai seseorang. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan seperti apa perasaanku pada Cesia. Aku tidak pernah mencoba menterjemahkan apa yang kurasakan. Kegetiran dan keinginan untuk mati telah membuatku tidak menyadari cinta yang disodorkan padaku.

"Cesia… _Ketika aku memikirkanmu, hidup ini menjadi lebih baik, lebih mulia, dan jauh lebih indah_... Cesia adalah hidupku. Hidup ini layak dijalani hanya karenanya."

Pertemuan antara raja-raja Dusis baru saja selesai. Gara-gara semalam tidak bisa tidur aku jadi ngantuk sekarang. Aku nyaris tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada rapat karena otakku keruh oleh kantuk. Aku kembali ke ruang kerja dengan agak terhuyung.

Tidak ada seorangpun di ruang kerja. Aku menguap dan meregangkan tubuh. Lalu aku duduk di kursiku. Mungkin aku bisa tidur sebentar, pikirku. Kelopak mataku terasa berat. Lalu aku menelungkup diatas lenganku dan memejamkan mata.

Memejamkan mata rasanya nyaman sekali. Apalagi ditambah dengan semilirnya angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Aku baru saja terseret dalam kelelapan ketika sesuatu membentur meja sehingga aku tersentak bangun.

Ada sebuah folder berwarna merah diatas meja. Lalu aku mendapati bahwa Bierrez berdiri di seberang meja.

Aku menguap lagi.

"Begadang semalaman, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya datar.

"Yeah…." Aku menegakkan badan seraya menguap lagi. "Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Cesia?" tanya Bierrez getir.

Sudah lama Bierrez menyukai Cesia. Dulu aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan perasaan Bierrez pada Cesia. Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Akan kubiarkan Yang Mulia tidur lagi," ujar Bierrez seraya berbalik.

"Tunggu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kucegah dia sebelum keluar dari kantorku. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengatakannya, agar kelak sesalku karena telah melukai teman akan sedikit berkurang.

Bierrez berhenti. Lalu dia duduk menghadapku. "Ada apa?"

Aku menelan ludah. Belum-belum kata-kataku sudah tersangkut, padahal yang ada didepanku bukan Cesia. Bierrez menunggu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kurasa aku harus minta maaf padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku… Err…. Aku tahu kau menyukai Cesia. Jadi….."

"Cesia memiliki mata naga. Dialah calon permaisuri Dusis," tukas Bierrez. "Aku sudah mengerti peraturannya." Bierrez tertawa kecil, aku bisa menangkap kekecewaan di sela-sela suaranya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak banyak berubah, tapi matanya berkata lain.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Bierrez mengangkat bahu. "Asal Cesia bahagia."

Aku terdiam. Merasa bersalah sekaligus lega. Aku hendak mengkonfirmasikan lagi ucapannya padaku barusan, tapi lidahku tertahan oleh ego yang khawatir Bierrez akan berubah pikiran.

"Terima kasih," ujarku. Aku tidak tahu kata-kata apa lagi yang bisa kuucapkan padanya.

Dia mengangguk dengan kaku. Meletakkan folder berwarna merah yang dipegangnya di mejaku, lalu berbalik sambil membisu dan tanpa perubahan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya – kecuali hanya kesedihan yang membayang di matanya.


	6. Komet

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Galsuenda adalah original character rekaan author._

Bab V (Cesia)

_**Komet**_

Perasaanku betul-betul kacau, terbelah antara rasa cemas dan berharap. Tadi siang, saat aku sedang asyik merangkai bunga dengan Galsuenda, Rath datang menghampiri.

"Cesia, temui aku nanti malam pada pukul tujuh di gazebo dekat kolam angsa," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Setelah itu dia nyelonong pergi, meninggalkanku yang melongo. Aku nyaris mengira berhalusinasi atau salah menangkap maksud perkataan Rath – karena sebagian diriku terus saja menolak untuk berharap pada kaisar muda itu – namun desah senang Galsuenda dan matanya yang berbinar membuatku sadar aku sedang tidak berkhayal.

"Aaaaah, pasti lamaran! Lord Rath pasti akan melamar Anda, Miss Cesia," ucapnya antusias. "Anda memang serasi sekali dengan Lord Rath…."

"Sssst!" desisku, menghentikan Galsuenda sebelum mulutnya meluncurkan serangkaian ocehan yang pasti akan memicu gosip. Dia berbeda sekali dengan Celnozura – Galsuenda lebih ceria dan berisik.

"Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," kataku sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

Namun Galsuenda terus saja senyum-senyum. "Ah, saya tidak mungkin salah menduga. Semua orang di Dragon Castle membicarakan itu. Tidakkah Anda mengetahuinya?"

Disini lah aku sekarang, berjalan ragu menuju gazebo, menuju tempat Rath yang sudah menunggu. Di luar kehendakku, aku percaya dan berharap pada ketepatan dugaan Galsuenda. Namun di sisi lain, aku masih belum lupa akan takdirku..

Rath duduk di lantai, membelakangiku, menunduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut. Tampaknya dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku sangat tergoda untuk berlari kembali ke kamarku yang aman dan mengunci diriku di sana untuk menghindari jangkauan jari-jari kenyataan. Namun cintaku pada Rath begitu besar, terus mendorong kakiku untuk melangkah padanya.

"Selamat sore," kataku.

Rath menoleh kaget, lalu buru-buru bangkit dan menghampiriku dengan gugup dan wajah yang merona – benar-benar berbeda dengan dia yang biasanya. Dia tampak kebingungan.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyaku.

"Masalah? Ehmm, bukan masalah sih sebenarnya…. Ehmm, mungkin juga bisa disebut masalah," ujarnya sambil bergerak-gerak tidak tenang, wajahnya benar-benar merona hingga aku khawatir dia demam.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku curiga, dan mau tidak mau aku jadi merasa cemas.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja kok," sergahnya buru-buru.

"Lantas apa yang mau kau bicarakan sampai kau memintaku kemari?" tanyaku penuh selidik, teringat kembali dengan dugaan Galsuenda.

Rath bereaksi seolah cemas dimarahi Rune gara-gara dia ketahuan tertidur saat sedang rapat.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu," jawabnya gugup sambil menghindar dari tatapanku.

"Penting? Apa itu?" tanyaku lagi. Melihat reaksinya yang seperti bocah kecil, aku jadi merasa geli. Namun kutahan senyumku agar dia tidak semakin gugup.

Rath tampak semakin gusar, seolah aku mengancamnya dan menyuruhnya mengakui kesalahan yang berusaha mati-matian disembunyikannya. Namun dugaan Galsuenda terbukti tidak meleset saat Rath memuntahkan kata-kata yang ditahannya di balik kegugupan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya nyaris berteriak.

Mataku membelalak, kaget karena tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakannya sekeras itu. Dasar bocah bodoh. Rath tampaknya juga menyadari kebodohannya. Dia mengerang, dan aku sekilas mendengar dia berucap "Bodohnya aku". Meskipun demikian dia tampak lebih lega sekarang.

"Katakan sesuatu, _please_," katanya setengah memohon.

"Katakan apa?" tanyaku, mendadak pikiranku jadi kosong.

Rath mengerang. "Aduh, kau dengar kan apa yang kukatakan tadi?" katanya dengan raut wajah frustasi. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali merona. "Masa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?"

Aku menatapnya dengan campuran perasaan bahagia sekaligus pedih. Aku dengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Rath. Namun perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam hatiku begitu kontras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Aku sangat bahagia, belum pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini. Aku sangat bersyukur perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan – mengingat sikapnya yang cuek dan kekanakan sering membuatku berkecil hati karena berpikir Rath tidak akan pernah memahami tentang cinta. Namun takdir yang sudah dibentangkan Nadil dalam hidupku mencegah kebahagiaanku mekar dengan sempurna.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawab Rath.

"Apa arti diriku bagimu?" tanyaku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia sungguh-sungguh atau hanya ingin menjahiliku – meski kupikir ekspresi Rath tadi sangat jujur.

Rath terdiam, tampak berpikir.

Namun aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena secercah kecemasan yang tumbuh di hatiku semakin membesar. "Baiklah, Rath. Kalau kau tidak yakin, sebaiknya tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku tahu orang-orang di tempat ini membuatmu tertekan. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau dengarkan kata hatimu," kataku.

Aku berbalik dan pergi. Tidak ingin memberi Rath kesempatan. Namun langkahku terhenti saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku sudah mendengarkan kata hatiku. Permintaanku tadi tidak main-main, Cesia. Bagiku, kau seperti matahari. Hanya kau yang bisa melepaskanku dari kungkungan kegelapan. Dan aku tidak akan mampu menjalani hidup ini tanpamu."

Aku nyaris berhenti bernapas saat mendengarnya. Merasa amat pedih. Pedih karena aku teramat mencintainya, namun tidak mungkin bagiku untuk memilikinya – bahkan mata naga ini tidak akan bisa memberiku kesempatan bersanding dengan Rath hingga dunia ini runtuh. Dan pedih karena pengakuan Rath memberiku gambaran luka macam apa yang akan kutorehkan di hatinya kelak, seandainya aku menerima permintaannya. Bagaimanapun akhirnya kebahagiaanku dimangsa oleh bayangan takdir masa depanku.

"Darimana kau dapat kata-kata puitis itu? Kau terlalu terpengaruh dengan buku sastra yang kaubaca di perpustakaan?" tanyaku skeptis, tanpa berbalik menghadapnya.

"Bukankah tadi kau tanya apa artimu bagiku?" Rath balik bertanya.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya lagi. Tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya yang nyaris selalu dihiasi dengan senyum ramah yang kekanakan.

"Kedengarannya tadi itu bukan dirimu. Rath yang kukenal tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang puitis tentang cinta," kataku berusaha menghindar.

"Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun yang puitis tentang cinta, bukan berarti aku tidak merasakannya. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Cesia. Padamu, aku tidak pernah berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku. Itu adalah kebebasan yang hanya bisa kudapat darimu."

Aku terdiam. Kehilangan kata-kata untuk berkilah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rath, tampak kecewa. "Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Apa? Aku….." kata-kataku terhenti begitu saja karena bulir airmata yang jatuh ke pipiku. Tanpa sadar aku menangis.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanyanya lagi. "Apa aku pernah menyakitimu? Hingga kau merasa amat marah dan menangis."

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau merasa terluka, kau pasti menangis," kata Rath. Aku bisa mendengar rasa bersalah dalam suaranya.

Airmataku rasanya susah sekali ditahan saat kepedihanku semakin membuncah, berusaha menjebol bendunganku yang mulai retak. Aku bertekad tidak akan menceritakan apapun pada Rath. Akan lebih mudah bila dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin kau salah menafsirkan tentang diriku. Aku bukanlah matahari. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku ini adalah komet yang hanya kebetulan melintas di langitmu," kataku dengan suara bergetar.

Rath tampak bingung. Namun sebelum ekspresinya berubah, aku buru-buru pergi dari sana dan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Aku tidak ingin tekadku goyah karena memandang Rath atau mendengar suaranya. Aku terus berlari, menuju kamarku, meski segenap hati dan jiwaku sangat ingin kembali kepada Rath dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku akan pergi dari Dragon Castle. Aku tidak akan bisa tahan bila berada di tempat yang sama dan harus berpapasan dengan Rath setiap hari. Terlalu menyakitkan bila melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintai dari waktu ke waktu, sementara aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya. Tidak akan cukup bagiku waktu yang tersisa untuk melewatkan hari-hari bahagiaku bersama Rath – bahkan mungkin aku membutuhkan keabadian untuk memuaskan diriku. Aku tahu itu harapan yang sangat serakah. Namun diatas itu semua, yang paling kucemaskan adalah bayangan diriku meninggalkan Rath setelah aku menyambut cintanya. Selama ini dia sudah cukup banyak terluka, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang melukainya setelah memberinya harapan begitu banyak.


	7. Tidak Berarti

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Ophelia dan Afton adalah original character rekaan author._

Bab VI (Rath Illuser)

_**Tidak Berarti**_

Cesia pergi, dan ternyata aku tidak punya arti apapun baginya. Kenyataan pahit itu menghantamku dengan keras. Untuk sesaat, aku mengira dia mencintai Bierrez. Tapi aku buru-buru menyingkirkan dugaan liar yang penuh dengan kecemburuan itu dari kepalaku. Aku tidak punya bukti apapun untuk menuduh demikian. Bahkan Bierrez tampak terkejut saat tahu Cesia pergi dari Dragon Castle dan terus menerus bersikap sinis padaku – mungkin dia mengira aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk hingga Cesia pergi.

Hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak aku bertemu Cesia di gazebo dan menyatakan perasaanku – yang ditolaknya. Rutinitasku berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa kesan apapun. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Hari demi hari berlalu dengan monoton, sementara aku menjalaninya dengan mati rasa.

Awalnya Rune seringkali menanyaiku soal kejadian di gazebo itu, sedangkan yang lain lebih memilih untuk diam – dan aku sangat bersukur mereka tidak ikut-ikutan menginterogasiku. Setelah dua minggu, tampaknya Rune mulai bosan menanyaiku, karena dia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskannya. Lagipula aku memang tidak punya jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang. Cesia tidak mencintaiku, hanya itu yang kuketahui.

Namun lama-kelamaan penilaianku tentang penolakan itu mulai terasa tidak relevan. Kalau benar Cesia tidak mencintaiku, dia tidak akan menyelamatkanku dari kematian tiga kali. Tidak, bukan tiga kali. Cesia menyelamatkanku berkali-kali, saking banyaknya hingga aku tidak bisa menghitungnya – karena dialah alasan diriku untuk terus bertahan hidup. Kalau segala prasangkaku terhadapnya selama ini – sejak penolakannya – adalah salah, lantas mengapa dia pergi?

Aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Kupikir karena selama aku hidup, tidak banyak gadis yang kukenal – selain karena aku tidak pernah berpacaran seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Faktor yang satu itu mungkin telah membuatku seringkali bertindak atau berkata tidak semestinya pada Cesia. Barangkali dia marah padaku karena kesalahan yang tidak kusadari telah kulakukan Aku mengutarakan kegalauanku pada Lady Raseleane, tapi aku juga tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Saat itu masih di tengah minggu yang sibuk, ketika aku memutuskan untuk menemui Lady Raseleane. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan terombang-ambing antara rasa bingung dan putus asa. Rune tidak memprotes sama sekali saat aku meninggalkan Dragon Castle.

Lady Raseleane – yang terkejut akan kedatanganku yang mendadak – menyambutku dengan ramah dan hangat, meski awalnya aku sempat mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

Saat itu aku teramat kacau hingga tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Seorang pelayan memberikan sambutan formal – dengan gugup, karena tidak menyangka aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan – tapi aku terlalu kalut untuk memperhatikannya, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung bertanya dimana Lady Raseleane. Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan terbata. Setelah itu aku langsung nyelonong begitu saja untuk mencari Lady Raseleane.

Beliau sedang berada di taman saat aku mendekatinya, bahkan sebelum salah satu pelayan puri itu mengabarkan kunjunganku. Dari belakang aku hanya bisa melihat rambut gelapnya yang bergelombang terurai di punggungnya. Saat aku semakin dekat, Lady Raseleane serta merta berdiri, seolah aku membuatnya terkejut, dan tepat sebelum beliau berbalik, beliau memanggil satu nama yang teramat dirindukannya.

"Lykouleon?" panggilnya.

Langkahku langsung terhenti saat aku mendengar nama itu. Rasanya seperti ada bilah pisau sedingin es yang menusukku dan membuatku membeku di tempat.

"Oh…." Senyuman yang telah mekar di bibir Lady Raseleane menjadi layu. Sejenak beliau tampak terkejut. Kemudian wajahnya memerah karena malu. Namun hanya sebentar, karena kemudian beliau tampaknya sudah mengatasi kecanggungannya – keahlian yang harus dikuasai seorang ratu.

Aku masih mematung di tengah jalan. Merasa dingin di tengah hangatnya sinar mentari.

"Oh, Rath, maafkan aku," kata Lady Raseleane sambil menghampiriku. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil berusaha menekan kembali kegetiran masa lalu yang kembali muncul. "Aku yang salah karena tiba-tiba datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Aku minta maaf. Mungkin aku akan datang di lain waktu saja."

Aku membungkuk dengan formal dan mundur. Namun Lady Raseleane cepat-cepat menghampiri dan mencegahku pergi.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah datang jauh-jauh." Lady Raseleane meraih tanganku dan membimbingku ke bangku taman yang teduh dalam bayangan pohon-pohon maple.

Aku menurut saja dan duduk di samping Lady Raseleane.

Memandangku, Lady Raseleane tersenyum lembut dan mengusap wajahku. "Hapuslah ekspresi sedih itu. Bukan itu yang ingin kulihat saat putraku datang berkunjung kemari."

"Aku membuat Lady Raseleane teringat masa lalu dan sedih," kataku murung.

Lady Raseleane menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak sedih. Masa lalu itu begitu manis untuk dikenang. Aku bohong bila mengatakan tidak merindukan masa-masa saat keluarga kita masih utuh, meski saat itu kegelapan menggayut berat di langit. Namun apa yang sudah terjadi adalah takdir. Akan selalu ada korban untuk mencapai kejayaan."

"Tapi aku yang..." Kata-kataku terhenti begitu saja karena Lady Raseleane menempelkan telunjuknya yang lentik di bibirku.

"Aku tidak menyesal, Rath. Setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan segalanya. Aku masih memilikimu. Kau yang adalah bagian dari dirinya." Lady Raseleane meremas tanganku. "Bahkan langkah kakimu juga terdengar mirip dengannya." Senyum Lady Raseleane yang hangat menunjukkan rasa sayang.

Tangan Lady Raseleane yang menggenggam tanganku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ada perasaan yang begitu akrab dan menenangkan. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku selalu merasa senyaman ini saat bersama Lady Raseleane? Sepertinya aku memang melewatkan banyak hal. Hal-hal sederhana yang penting. Diantara ingatan masa kecilku yang tidak terlalu jelas, aku masih mengingat perasaan hangat saat aku berada bersama Lady Raseleane. Aku ingat dekapannya yang nyaman saat ketika tubuhku jauh lebih kecil dan pendek. Kalau ada orang selain Kaistern dan Cesia yang membuatku merasa nyaman di Dragon Castle, orang itu adalah Lady Raseleane.

"Sekarang berikan aku senyum manismu seperti dulu saat kau masih kecil. Aku tidak mau hari yang cerah ini jadi terasa suram gara-gara kau cemberut," kata Lady Raseleane riang.

Aku memberinya seulas senyum. Namun senyum yang kuberikan tampaknya membuat Lady Raseleane menyadari sesuatu.

"Nah, apa lagi kali ini, Rath? Kalau cara senyummu seperti itu, aku bisa langsung tahu kau sedang sedih. Apa yang membuatmu sedih?" Lady Raseleane bertanya dengan lembut.

"Cesia. Dia pergi," kataku pelan, nyaris setengah mengerang.

"Oh," kata Lady Raseleane, tampak terkejut. "Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan ditolak. Lalu tahu-tahu dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah – tak tahu kesalahan apa yang mungkin kulakukan tanpa sadar. Mungkin dia membenciku. Dulu dia pernah bilang aku ini cuma anak manja yang suka semaunya sendiri," semburku nyaris tanpa berpikir. Aku mengeluarkan begitu saja uneg-unegku yang selama beberapa minggu bertumpuk di dasar hatiku.

Lady Raseleane menyimak tanpa menginterupsi sedikit pun, hanya tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan simpatinya.

Kukeluarkan sebentuk kotak kecil yang berisi cincin berlian dari saku jaketku dan meletakkannya di tangan Lady Raseleane – cincin yang dulu diberikan oleh Lord Lykouleon pada satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya. Namun Lady Raseleane menahan tanganku dan menggeleng.

"Jangan kaukembalikan padaku, Rath."

"Lalu untuk apa aku menyimpannya? Cesia pergi..."

"Namun bukan berarti dia tidak mencintaimu. Seorang wanita seringkali merasa ragu. Ini adalah keputusan besar di persimpangan masa hidupnya."

Aku menatap Lady Raseleane dengan kebingungan, nyaris putus asa karena tidak mengerti.

"Cesia mencintaimu, Rath. Dia hanya merasa bingung. Menikah adalah keputusan besar bagi seorang wanita. Tolong kau pahami itu. Bagaimana pun kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kan." Lady Raseleane mengedip padaku.

"Karena dia punya mata naga?"

Lady Raseleane tertawa. "Karena dia mencintaimu. Dan kau juga mencintainya."

Aku terpana melihat Lady Raseleane yang tampaknya begitu yakin. "Bagaimana Anda bisa seyakin itu?"

"Oh, ini intuisi wanita. Intuisi seorang ibu," kata Lady Raseleane lembut.

Kata-kata dan senyum Lady Raseleane membuatku merasa hangat. Suatu perasaan yang dulu tidak kusadari. Dan aku bersyukur dalam hati karena memiliki keluarga yang peduli.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku lirih, lebih tepat kalau disebut bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Jangan menyerah," jawab Lady Raseleane. "Pasti ada jalan."

Demikian akhirnya aku kembali ke Dragon Castle dengan teka-teki yang masih menyesaki otakku. Wanita benar-benar makhluk yang susah dimengerti.

Aku masih merenungi kata-kata Lady Raseleane dan bertanya-tanya apa intuisinya tepat. Aku mengingat kembali wajah Cesia di malam itu dan keraguan kembali menyergapku. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaan mana yang benar-benar dirasakan Cesia – perasaan yang telah mendorongnya untuk meninggalkanku.

Dengan setengah melamun, aku mengikuti rapat dengan para pemimpin dari seluruh Dusis. Sulit sekali untuk memusatkan pikiranku pada pekerjaan kali ini. Rune berkali-kali melirik kearahku dengan pandangan cemas dan sesekali mendesis dengan pelan saat pikiranku sedang berkelana.

"Baiklah Tuan-tuan, rapat kali ini kita akhiri..."

Kata-kataku terpotong begitu saja saat pintu ganda di seberang ruangan menjeblak terbuka dengan keras.

Lady Ophelia berdiri di ambang pintu, terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi malu. Di belakangnya tampak dua orang pelayan yang terengah-engah, tampaknya tidak berhasil mengejar sang putri.

"Oh, kukira rapatnya sudah selesai," cicit Lady Ophelia.

Lord Afton, ayahanda Lady Ophelia, serta merta bangkit dari kursinya, wajahnya berubah merah padam.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Ophelia? Perilakumu ini membuatku malu!" tegur Lord Afton pada putrinya.

Lady Ophelia menunduk.

Lord Afton beralih padaku. "Maaf, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Putri saya tampaknya belum bisa menguasai diri dan berlaku sepantasnya."

"Tidak apa-apa Lord Afton. Lagipula rapat ini memang sudah selesai," kataku tenang.

Lord Afton mengangguk dengan kaku dan kembali duduk. Sedangkan muka Lady Ophelia menjadi pucat, takut, karena ayahnya memelototinya dan mata seluruh hadirin terpaku padanya.

"Nah, apa keperluanmu Lady Ophelia?" tanyaku ramah. Tidak lupa juga untuk memberikan senyum pada gadis itu agar dia tidak terlalu tertekan.

"Saya... Saya ingin bicara dengan Lord Rune, tadinya... Tapi karena Yang Mulia Kaisar ada disini saya ingin menyampaikannya langsung pada Anda...," kata Lady Ophelia terbata. Kata-katanya tidak sempat di selesaikannya karena wajah merah padam ayahnya berubah ungu saking marahnya.

Lady Ophelia beralih menatapku, memberikan isyarat minta tolong.

Aku mendesah. Rune tampak tegang di sampingku.

"Tolong kau tutup rapat ini," bisikku pada Rune.

"Tapi Yang Mulia...," protes Rune.

"Tolong aku, Rune. Gadis itu pasti punya masalah serius sampai nekad kemari," bisikku lagi sambil memberikan folder berisi beberapa dokumen pada Rune.

Rune mengangguk. "Baik," katanya patuh.

Aku bangit dari kursiku, diiringi tatapan seluruh hadirin. Dimana-mana tampak sorot mata bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan-tuan. Tampaknya aku harus segera pergi," kataku sesopan mungkin sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rune yang harus menghadapi mereka semua.

Lady Ophelia mundur dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping – sambil membungkuk sedemikian rupa secara formal – agar aku bisa lewat.

"Ikut aku," desisku pada gadis itu.

Saat melalui pintu, kudapati kedua gadis pelayan yang mengejar lady Ophelia masih berdiri di samping pintu.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian yang tertunda," kataku.

Lalu aku berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri koridor. Suara langkah yang berderap cepat di belakangku kedengarannya berusaha menyusulku. Saat berada di koridor yang agak jauh dari ruangan tadi, kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadap ke belakang. Lady Ophelia berhenti beberapa langkah dariku dan buru-buru membungkuk secara formal untuk memberi hormat.

"Kita lewati saja ritual formal itu," tukasku.

Lady Ophelia terkesiap. Namun reaksi yang kuharapkan darinya benar-benar meleset, gadis itu tidak juga menegakkan badannya.

"Saya benar-benar mohon maaf telah mengganggu. Saya mengira rapat sudah selesai. Maafkan kecerobohan dan kebodohan saya."

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Pertemuan itu tadi memang sudah selesai," kataku santai. "Yah, seandainya saja kau mau mendengarkan sejenak apa kata pelayan yang mengejarmu dan menunggu beberapa menit saja di luar sebelum nekad menerobos pintu itu, tentu ayahmu tidak akan marah."

"Saya berlaku tidak sopan..."

"Kau kan tidak sengaja. Sudahlah, tegakkan badanmu. Punggungmu bisa pegal kalau membungkuk seperti itu terus," kataku.

Lady Ophelia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, masih tampak takut.

"Nah, itu lebih baik," kataku puas. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menerobos ruang rapat?"

Mendadak rasa takut di wajah gadis itu menghilang. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, tampak tegas dan yakin.

"Aku melihat Miss Cesia di Fiori, di salah satu rumah makan di pinggir kota. Aku sangat yakin yang kulihat itu benar-benar Miss Cesia," kata Lady Ophelia.

Mataku langsung membelalak. Secercah harapan merekah di hatiku yang selama beberapa minggu ini terasa kebas.

"Kalau Anda menghendaki, saya akan mengantar Yang Mulia kesana dan menunjukkan tempatnya," lanjut Lady Ophelia dengan mantap.


	8. Ruang Hampa

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Isabella Baker dan Rosanna Baker adalah original character rekaan author._

Bab VII (Cesia)

_**Ruang Hampa**_

Satu lagi garis hitam yang kugoreskan di halaman terakhir buku _Palmistry. _Lalu aku menghitung coretan-coretan itu.

"Nyaris dua bulan," gumamku diiringi desahan.

Kututup lagi buku itu dan meletakkannya di dalam laci, bersama tumpukan kartu tarrot milikku. Aku toh tidak punya pilihan lain, pikirku muram.

Kutepuk kedua pipiku untuk mengembalikan konsentrasiku.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah disini sekarang, dan aku punya pekerjaan. Tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi," kataku pada diri sendiri.

Kata-kata punya sihir sendiri, namun sayangnya kata-kata yang kuucapkan tadi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun. Sulit sekali bagiku untuk tidak memikirkan Rath. Tidak peduli apa saja yang kulakukan untuk menyibukkan diri dan mengalihkan pikiranku darinya, pemuda itu selalu saja muncul dalam pikiranku.

Merasa frustasi, kujatuhkan kepalaku di meja, menelungkup diantara lengan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau hilang dari pikiranku," erangku.

"Siapa?" tanya sebuah suara.

Aku buru-buru menegakkan badan dan menoleh sambil merapikan rambut. Isabella, putri pemilik rumah makan tempatku bekerja, berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen yang kusewa.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu mengetuk atau membuka pintuku," kataku.

"Aku memang tidak mengetuk," sahutnya ringan.

"Kebiasaanmu mengendap-endap di belakang orang itu buruk sekali," tegurku.

"Tadinya aku mau mengejutkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang tidak mau hilang dari pikiranmu?" tanya gadis remaja itu tanpa peduli pada teguranku.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," tukasku.

Isabella menyeringai jahil. "Pasti pacarmu," katanya sok tahu.

"Dia _bukan_ pacarku," kataku agak keras, mendadak kehilangan kesabaran. Namun Isabella justru nyengir semakin lebar. "Sudahlah. Apa yang kau lakukan di disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya membantu ibumu."

"Tadi ibu menyuruhku ke pasar," kata Isabella sambil menunjukkan kantong belanjaan yang penuh di bawah kakinya. "Aku mampir kemari untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersama."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," kataku sambil merapikan seragamku yang berwarna merah muda.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah tampak suram, Cesia," celetuk Isabella.

Aku berusaha tidak mengacuhkan Isabella dan merapikan apron pada seragamku.

"Apa gara-gara pacarmu?"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku," sahutku.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, di Draqueen," jawabku sambil menyisir rambut.

"Bukankah kau juga berasal dari sana?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah tinggal disana cukup lama."

"Lantas kenapa kau meninggalkan Draqueen?"

_Karena kami tidak mungkin bersama,_ jawaban itu bergema di kepalaku. Namun aku bersyukur kalimat itu tidak meluncur keluar dari bibirku, karena akan lebih menyakitkan untuk menyuarakannya daripada menyimpannya dalam benak dan hatiku.

"Kenapa?" Isabella mengulang pertanyaannya sambil memainkan salah satu ujung kepangnya yang berwarna pirang.

"Itu urusanku, kenapa bocah sekecil kau harus tahu," tukasku santai sambil mengikat bandana di tengkuk.

"Aku akan berumur tiga belas tahun dua bulan lagi," sahut Isabella sambil merengut.

"Oh ya? Itu masih lama. Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menyombongkan usiamu, Nona Kecil," kataku.

Pipi tembam Isabella bersemu merah selagi bibirnya mengerucut tidak senang. Aku tertawa melihat reaksi Isabella, merasa puas dengan kemenanganku.

"Ayo kita berangkat, jangan biarkan ibumu bekerja sendiri."

Kuangkat kantong belanjaan Isabella dan berjalan ke pintu. Isabella berjalan keluar dengan wajah murung dan menungguku mengunci pintu apartemenku yang mungil.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang tampak suram?" sindirku.

"Kadang-kadang kau menyebalkan ya," Isabella menoleh padaku sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak lebih menyebalkan daripada kau," sahutku, balas menyeringai.

Isabella mendesah. "Ah, kau benar. Aku tahu aku juga menyebalkan."

"Wah, rupanya kau benar-benar bercermin dengan seksama ya."

Isabella terkekeh.

Hari itu berlangsung sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ada keceriaan dalam hari-hari kerjaku. Ada kenyamanan karena pemilik rumah makan sangat baik padaku, dan perasaan senang karena aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Namun segala kenikmatan ini jadi terasa tidak sempurna karena aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan Rath. Ada ruang hampa jauh di hatiku yang membuatku merasa sangat sedih saat aku mengingatnya.

Aku tidak bisa lari dari Rath, pikirku dengan getir.

"Seperti kemarin lusa, hari ini sepi pengunjung," keluhan Isabella menyeruak diantara lamunanku.

"Iya," jawabku lirih, masih belum sepenuhnya terbebas dari lamunan.

"Oh ya, bagimana kalau kau juga meramal disini? Bakatmu itu bisa menarik pengunjung lho!" kata Isabella antusias.

"Ha? Kalau aku meramal, lantas siapa yang akan membantu ibumu? Aku mencari pekerjaan disini sebagai pramusaji..."

"Cesia?" Mrs. Baker, ibu Isabella masuk ke dapur.

"Ada apa, Mrs Baker?" tanyaku sambil mengelap tanganku yang basah dengan apron setelah mencuci piring.

"Ada yang mencarimu," jawab Mrs. Baker. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan antusias, sangat mirip senyum putrinya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Tidak banyak yang mengenalku di kota kecil ini.

"Seorang pemuda. Dia bilang dari Draqueen," Mrs. Baker tersenyum semakin lebar.

Mendengar Draqueen disebut membuatku tercekat. Orang-orang yang kukenal di kota itu adalah...

"Dia tidak mengatakan nama?" tanyaku was-was.

"Ya. Dia bilang namanya Lavan," jawab Mrs. Baker.

"Siapa?" alisku terangkat sebelah. Rasanya aku tidak kenal seseorang dengan nama itu, terlebih lagi di Draqueen.

"Lavan," ulang Mrs. Baker. "Itu yang dikatakan pemuda itu, aku yakin tidak salah dengar. Dia memang terlihat agak ragu. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Hmm... Kurasa tidak...," jawabku pelan setengah bergumam. Namun sebelum aku yakin dan memantapkan jawabanku, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu.

Ya, aku ingat sesuatu tentang nama itu, atau lebih tepatnya kalau disebut dengan _kata_ itu. Aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan Draqueen di salah satu waktu senggangku yang tidak ada habisnya setelah pertarungan itu berakhir. Aku memang tidak pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Lavan. Itu adalah sebuah kata kuno yang berarti rembulan.

_Bagiku, kau seperti matahari. Hanya kau yang bisa melepaskanku dari kungkungan kegelapan._

"Tidak mungkin...," kataku tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, Cesia?" tanya Isabella.

Tidak mungkin Rath ada disini. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menemukanku. Kalau benar demikian, lantas siapa orang yang datang dari Draqueen untuk mencariku? Aku sangat mengenal Rath. Kalau benar dia tahu aku ada disini, tidak mungkin dia menyuruh orang lain untuk mendatangiku, dia akan pergi sendiri kalau dia mau. Tidak akan ada orang atau apapun di dunia ini yang bisa menghentikannya saat dia bertekad untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan," kataku, terkesiap.

"Lekaslah temui dia, Cesia. Dia datang jauh-jauh kemari untuk menemuimu," Mrs. Baker berkata dengan nada yang sama seperti saat menyuruhku dan Isabella bekerja lebih cepat.

"Tapi...," aku berusaha memprotes, tapi sisi lain diriku yang merindukan seseorang dari Draqueen, menahan lidahku, meskipun yang datang itu belum tentu orang yang kurindukan.

"Jangan biarkan tamumu menunggu, Nak," kata Mrs. Baker sambil meraih tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari dapur.

"Tunggu, Bu, Cesia sepertinya tidak ingin menemuinya," seru Isabella, berjalan cepat di lorong untuk menyusulku dan ibunya. Tapi Mrs. Baker tampaknya tidak mendengarnya.

Mrs. Baker mendorong punggungku dengan lembut. "Nah, pastikan kau mengenal pemuda itu atau tidak, Nak. Kalau ternyata dia cuma mau iseng denganmu, aku akan membuatnya pergi dari sini," kata Mrs. Baker sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku tahu kau punya banyak penggemar di kota ini."

Aku menyibakkan tirai yang terbuat dari rangkaian manik-manik dari biji-bijian, menuruti majikanku dengan setengah hati. Saat aku menegakkan tubuhku lagi dan mengangkat muka, firasatku tadi menjadi kenyataan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Mataku melebar dan jantungku seolah berhenti karena terkejut. Meskipun firasat itu sudah datang lebih awal, tapi melihatnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan selalu membuatku terkejut. Kegembiraanku meledak begitu saja – meskipun akal sehatku tidak menginginkanku merasa demikian. Namun perasaan itu begitu kuat hingga membuat air mataku menetes.

Pemuda itu berdiri disana. Senyum lega mengembang di wajahnya yang begitu kurindukan. Matanya yang sendu – entah sejak kapan dia punya mata sendu yang mengingatkanku pada kaisar sebelumnya – menatapku dengan kerinduan yang terpancar jelas.


	9. Utuh

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Ophelia, Isabella Baker dan Rosanna Baker adalah original character rekaan author. Old Flute adalah setting rekaan author._

Bab VIII (Rath Illuser)

_**Utuh**_

"Aku melihat Miss Cesia di Fiori, di salah satu rumah makan di kota. Aku sangat yakin yang kulihat itu benar-benar Miss Cesia," itu yang dikatakan Ophelia.

Pernyataannya sama mengejutkannya seperti petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar di siang bolong saat langit sedang cerah. Mengejutkan. Saat aku sudah mulai kehilangan harapan dan merasa masa bodoh dengan hari-hariku yang demikian hambar, kabar itu akhirnya datang padaku. Memberikan secercah harapan pada penantianku yang terkungkung perasaan putus asa.

Ophelia ingin mengantarku sendiri ke Fiori. Tapi aku menolaknya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengajak seorang lady dalam pencarianku, itu akan sangat tidak sopan – setidaknya itulah yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang terhadapku seandainya aku benar-benar mengijinkan Ophelia ikut denganku.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Ophelia siang itu, aku segera menuju kantor Ruwalk, tidak sabar untuk meluapkan kegembiraanku dan menyampaikannya. Di tengah perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan Thatz.

"Yo. Kelihatannya kau sedang senang, Rath? Apa ada kejadian yang seru di rapat barusan?" tanya Thatz.

"Begitulah. Memang ada yang seru," sahutku riang tanpa bisa menahan cengiran yang mengembang di wajahku.

"Hmmm... Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Thatz curiga. "Aku tadi bertemu Rune. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali dan hanya menggumam tak jelas saat kutanya ada apa."

"Ah, iya, benar. Aku harus minta maaf padanya untuk yang tadi," kataku santai.

Aku merasa menyesal telah menyusahkan Rune. Tapi rasa sesalku benar-benar didesak oleh perasanku yang sedang cerah.

"Jadi benar?" tanya Thatz. Mendadak wajahnya berubah cerah. "Kau tahu, Rath, tindakanmu tadi mungkin akan sedikit berpengaruh pada citramu sebagai seorang kaisar, dan itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Rune. Tapi aku akan jujur padamu, melihatmu memasang senyuman palsu demi formalitas untuk menutupi kemurungan benar-benar membuat perutku mulas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat cengiranmu yang asli. Yang seperti ini."

Aku melongo bodoh pada Thatz, tidak memahami separuh apa yang dikatakannya – mungkin itu hanya efek dari kegembiraanku yang meluap-luap.

"Terimakasih," kataku sambil nyengir lebar. "Tapi bukan aku kok biang kerok di rapat tadi."

"Apa?" Thatz membelalak.

"Yah, walau aku juga berpartisipasi sih," imbuhku.

Sekarang gantian Thatz yang memasang wajah bodoh.

"Lady Ophelia menerobos ruang rapat," kataku. "Ayahnya menahan murka sampai rasanya aku melihat wajahnya berubah jadi ungu. Aku khawatir pada konsekuensi yang diterimanya atas tindakannya tadi."

"Lady Ophelia?!" Thatz nyaris menjerit, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Yeah," sahutku dengan prihatin. "Dan kuharap kau tidak berteriak, bagaimana kalau didengar orang."

Kuharap Lady Ophelia baik-baik saja. Walaupun dia menerobos ruang rapat tanpa sengaja – karena dia mengira rapat telah usai – untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Rune agar disampaikan padaku. Kabar yang disampaikannya sangat kutunggu-tunggu – kabar yang kuharapkan datang dari siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaan Cesia.

"Astaga. Ternyata putri raja seperti dia juga bisa melakukan tindakan yang ekstrim seperti itu," komentar Thatz.

"Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, Thatz," timpalku.

Thatz nyengir. "Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, eh?" godanya.

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi pernyataanku tadi," sahutku sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin di hukum gara-gara mengatai kaisar," kata Thatz. "Lalu, kenapa Lady Ophelia jadi nekad begitu?"

"Dia ingin menyampaikan kalau dia melihat Cesia," jawabku. "Aku ingin pergi ke Fiori. Aku akan menyusul Cesia dan memintanya kembali."

"Apa kaubilang?" Thatz terbelalak lagi.

"Lady Ophelia tahu dimana Cesia berada dan aku akan ke Fiori untuk menyusulnya," ulangku.

"Wow. Itu baru berita besar. Lalu kau tadi buru-buru mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau mau kabur begitu saja."

"Aku hendak menemui Ruwalk. Aku senang sekali, kupikir aku bisa berbagi kabar ini dengannya dan meminta tolong sesuatu..."

"Kau mau berkonspirasi dengannya untuk memudahkanmu kabur dari sini?" kata Thatz mendahului.

"Well, aku tidak menyebut itu konspirasi untuk kabur," kataku pelan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih kalau kau menyebutnya demikian."

"Aku sudah hafal dengan kebiasaanmu," timpal Thatz.

Aku nyengir. "Aku tidak mungkin meminta tolong pada Rune," bisikku.

"Tentu saja. Rune pasti dengan senang hati membantumu mencari Cesia, tapi dengan satu syarat, kau akan pergi denganku atau Theseus – atau mungkin dengan Bierrez, Gil, dan Saabel ditambah beberapa pengawal," kata Thatz.

"Aku mau mencari Cesia, bukan mau pawai," tukasku.

"Lantas?"

"Aku akan bicara pada Ruwalk, minta tolong mengambil alih pekerjaanku untuk sementara."

"Kau serius mau pergi sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk. "Thatz, nanti malam tolong bantu aku keluar dari sini."

Demikianlah, akhirnya aku mondar-mandir di Fiori sendirian. Untuk sejenak merasa bingung karena tidak tahu arah, namun bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku. Aku kabur. Thatz membantuku mencari jalan untuk menghindari pengawal istana dan keluar dari Dragon Castle. Ini adalah pelarianku yang pertama sejak aku menggantikan Lord Lykouleon.

Aku bertanya kesana-kemari, mencari informasi dimana Cesia berada. Kota ini lumayan besar, dan gadis itu bisa berada dimana saja. Aku nyaris putus asa dalam melacak keberadaannya, namun pada hari ketiga secara kebetulan kudengar seorang tukang kayu menyebut nama Cesia dan memujinya saat aku lewat di depan bengkelnya. Dari pria paruh baya itu lah aku tahu dimana Cesia bekerja.

Matahari sudah mulai bergeser dari puncak tahtanya saat kutemukan rumah makan kecil di pinggir kota. Rumah makan itu punya papan nama bertuliskan 'Old Flute' – Seruling Tua – yang sudah pudar. Bangunannya tampak tua, tapi masih terawat baik dan berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan di daerah pertanian yang agak jauh dari pusat kota. Bisa kurasakan keberadaan Cesia di tempat itu. Perasaan itu memberiku kelegaan, aku tidak berada di tempat yang salah. Saat aku masuk, kulihat tidak banyak pengunjung di dalamnya siang itu karena jam makan siang sudah lewat. Kusapa seorang wanita di belakang bar.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya wanita itu keras, namun tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu yang tampaknya merasa suaranya terlalu keras.

"Kopi," kataku asal.

Namun aku langsung menyesal saat pesan itu meluncur dari bibirku, apalagi saat dengan cekatan wanita itu menuang kopi hitam ke cangkir dan meletakkannya di depanku. Aku tidak suka kopi.

Kuminum sedikit kopiku. Rasanya pahit.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berasal dari sini, anak muda," ujar wanita itu.

"Ya, Nyonya. Saya datang dari Draqueen tiga hari lalu," jawabku.

"Namaku Rosanna Baker. Apa yang membawamu ke Fiori?"

"Saya sedang mencari seseorang, Mrs. Baker."

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang juga berasal dari tempat asalmu," kata Mrs. Baker sambil mengelap gelas.

"Ya. Kudengar juga begitu. Kudengar Cesia bekerja disini," sahutku.

Mrs. Baker nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya. "Kau kenal Cesia?"

"Ya. Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya? Apa dia masuk kerja hari ini?"

"Jangan buru-buru dulu, anak muda. Pegawaiku yang satu itu memang cukup terkenal di sekitar sini. Tentu karena dia cantik, kau pasti sudah tahu itu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa kau benar berasal dari Draqueen atau tidak."

"Saya tidak membohongi Anda, Nyonya," kataku.

Mrs. Baker terdiam dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh selidik seolah aku berusaha menipu atau mencuri sesuatu darinya. Aku berusaha tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu pegawaiku. Gadis itu anak yang baik," kata Mrs. Baker dengan nada protektif seorang ibu. "Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanyanya.

"Namaku..."

Kupikir bukan ide bagus kalau aku mengatakan namaku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin siapapun tahu – kecuali Cesia – siapa diriku. Mungkin juga Cesia tidak akan mau bertemu denganku kalau aku mengatakan namaku yang sebenarnya pada pemilik rumah makan ini.

"Namaku Lavan," kataku.

Tatapan tajam Mrs. Baker mengebor mataku, mencari dusta.

"Tunggulah. Akan kutanyakan padanya apa dia mengenalmu," kata Mrs. Baker setelah memelototiku selama beberapa saat.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu Mrs. Baker pergi dan menghilang di ujung ruangan.

Aku menoleh, melihat ke sekelilingku. Hanya ada tiga pengunjung. Seorang kakek dan pria paruh baya sedang duduk sambil mengobrol di ujung ruangan, dua gelas bir yang besar berada di meja mereka dan sesekali mereka tertawa sambil menghisap pipa. Seorang pria paruh baya lain baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya – yang rupanya sangat terlambat dari jamnya – beranjak dari mejanya dan menaruh uang pembayarannya di bar.

Saat aku mengamatinya, pria itu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah sering kemari, sampai hafal harga menu-menunya," ujarnya. Wajah pria itu berkerut saat tersenyum, membentuk seraut wajah yang ramah. "Semoga sukses dengan usahamu, Nak," katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Pak."

Pria itu pergi, diiringi dentingan lonceng saat dia membuka pintu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mrs. Baker belum juga muncul. Rasa cemas mulai menggerogotiku. Mungkinkah aku gagal menemukan Cesia? Atau dia menolak bertemu denganku?

Dua pengunjung yang tersisa di ruangan itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan pembayarannya di meja tempat mereka makan tadi.

Rasa putus asa sudah menggaruk hati. Namun aku tetap menunggu, berusaha menumbuhkan harapan di hati yang mati rasa selama beberapa minggu ini.

Bunyi manik-manik serangkaian tirai yang saling beradu satu sama lain di ujung ruangan membuatku menoleh. Sosok yang sangat familiar muncul. Rambut panjang bergelombang serupa ombak gelap berayun tertiup angin. Aku beranjak dari bangku kayu, secara otomatis melangkah mendekat seperti logam yang tertarik pada magnet.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," kataku.

Kelegaan luar bisa membanjiri hatiku. Rasanya begitu ringan, seolah segala beban terangkat dari pundakku. Perasaan seperti menemukan kembali bagian yang hilang.

Cesia membelalak. Namun kemudian bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman selagi air matanya menetes. Senyuman yang singkat. Sekejap kemudian wajahnya berubah, menunjukkan raut kekecewaan.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Cesia.

"Mencoba meminta maaf apapun kesalahanku padamu dan mengajakmu pulang," jawabku.

"Ini tempat tinggalku sekarang," tukas Cesia.

Kata-kata Cesia terdengar tajam, meskipun dia tidak mengucapkan penolakannya secara lugas. Nyaliku nyaris menciut. Namun senyuman singkatnya tadi telah memberiku secercah harapan untuk mengulangi permintaanku saat di gazebo itu, sembari berharap bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku – apapun kesalahanku – yang telah membuat Cesia meninggalkanku.

Aku menghampirinya beberapa langkah. Cesia membeku menatapku.

"Dulu kau telah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanku mati," kataku. "Aku tidak bisa menjalani ini tanpamu."

Mrs. Baker dan seorang gadis kecil di belakang Cesia terkesiap.

"Oh," ucap Mrs. Baker, terkesima.

Sedangkan gadis kecil di belakang Cesia melongo dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang orang-orang Dragon Castle harapkan. Bahkan kurasa aku tidak akan peduli kau punya mata naga atau tidak. Aku ingin mengambil keputusan atas keinginanku sendiri, sekali dalam hidupku. Tapi kalaupun aku harus mengikuti tradisi untuk mengambil keputusan itu, aku tidak keberatan selama kau yang mendampingiku."

` Aku berlutut di depan Cesia, sesuai dengan saran Thatz sebelum aku pergi. Kuraih kedua tangan Cesia. Meskipun bayangan kegagalan atas penolakan Cesia membayangiku. Masih ada kemungkinan dia akan menolakku lagi. Namun aku akan mengambil resiko itu. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya kalau tidak mencoba.

"Maukah kau menemaniku untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas, Cesia?"

"Ya, ampun," ucap Mrs. Baker dan si gadis kecil bersamaan.

Air mata Cesia bercucuran lagi. Sekejap saja aku sudah diserang kecemasan, barangkali tanpa sadar aku melakukan kesalahan, lagi. Namun satu gerakan kecil dari Cesia telah menyapu bersih semua kecemasan. Cesia mengangguk.

"Ya," jawabnya. Ada binar kelegaan di matanya yang basah oleh air mata. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. "Ya," ulangnya.

"Terimakasih," ucapku penuh syukur.

Tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya aku, bercampur dengan rasa gugup. Menanti Cesia di depan altar.

Musik mulai mengalun. Lim Kaana muncul dan maju dengan kikuk – mengenakan gaun merah muda yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa – sambil membawa dua cincin yang diletakkan pada sebuah bantal kecil beludru warna merah marun. Dia berhenti dan berdiri di sebelah kiri bergabung bersama Tetheus yang mendampingiku. Dari tempatku berdiri, bisa kulihat wajah gadis itu tegang karena gugup, sangat kontras dengan Tetheus yang berekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Kemudian saat Cesia muncul di pintu ganda, memasuki katedral, dengan perlahan maju dibimbing oleh Ruwalk. Tangan kiri Cesia melingkar erat pada lengan Ruwalk seolah dia takut terjatuh, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang buket bunga mawar putih. Tintlet, Kitchel, dan Delte mengekor di belakang dengan gaun yang juga berwarna merah muda. Wajah Cesia tertutup cadar putih. Melihatnya berjalan semakin mendekat, membuatku nyaris tidak bisa menahan cengiran senang.

Semua yang kami kenal dan begitu banyak undangan – para bangsawan Dusis – berkumpul di tempat ini, berada di bawah langit-langit melengkung yang menjulang tinggi. Mereka memandang Cesia berjalan perlahan dengan khidmat.

Saat berada di depan altar, Cesia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Ruwalk dan menyambut uluran tanganku. Cesia menyerahkan buket bunganya pada Tintlet, sementara Ruwalk bergabung di sebelah Lady Raseleane. Lalu Tetheus bergabung dengan mereka, meninggalkanku berhadap-hadapan dengan Cesia. Sekilas kulihat senyum samar di balik cadar Cesia. Aku balik tersenyum padanya.

Musik berhenti. Seorang uskup tua berwajah ramah – yang juga menyerahkan mahkota dan tongkat kekuasaan di hari penobatanku – berdiri di samping kami.

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul di hadapan Tuhan dan para tamu untuk menyucikan hubungan pria dan wanita ini menjadi suami istri," ucap sang Uskup dengan lantang dan berwibawa. "Bagi yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, harap katakan sekarang atau selamanya diam."

Sunyi. Aku merasa was-was. Khawatir kalau ada suara keberatan dari hadirin. Yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranku adalah Bierrez. Namun jawaban yang terdengar dari para hadirin hanyalah kesunyian. Aku menarik napas lega dalam rasa syukur.

"Jika tidak ada, mari kita hening sejenak untuk keabadian hubungan mereka," lanjut sang Uskup.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Uskup mengucapkapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa kuno. Kemudian setelah beliau selesai, Lim Kaana mendekat. Sang uskup memberiku isyarat dengan anggukan kecil di tengah kegugupanku, saatnya mengucapkan ikrar.

"Aku, Rath Illuser, bersumpah menerima Cesia sebagai istriku. Menyayangi dan menghargainya di saat apapun juga, serta mendampinginya sepanjang hidupku."

"Aku, Cesia, bersumpah menerima Rath Illuser sebagai suamiku. Menyayangi dan menghargainya di saat apapun juga, serta mendampinginya sepanjang hidupku."

Masing-masing dari kami mengambil cincin yang dibawa Lim Kaana dan saling memasangkannya.

"Dengan ini pernikahan kalian berdua telah resmi," sang Uskup mengumumkan. Kemudian beliau tersenyum kepada kami berdua dan berkata, "Sekarang Anda boleh mencium mempelai wanita."

Kubuka cadar Cesia, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum menawan. Kedua tanganku berada di pinggang Cesia yang ramping dan kucium Cesia. Ya Tuhan, bibir Cesia sangat lembut seperti es krim. Aku belum pernah mencium Cesia sedemikian rupa, kecuali sebatas kecupan singkat yang kupelajari dari buku dongeng. Lembut dan membuat ketagihan. Kutemukan sensasi rasa _red_ _wine_ di bibirnya yang pasti sempat diminumnya untuk mengurangi ketegangan sebelum kemari.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Cesia pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kataku.

Kemudian kami menghadap ke hadirin yang masih memandang dengan khidmat. Kemudian wajah mereka berubah cerah. Mrs. Baker dan Isabella yang turut hadir bertepuk tangan dengan wajah sumringah. Deretan keluarga – orang-orang yang tinggal di Dragon Castle – memberikan senyuman bahagia mereka, bahkan Gill dan Tetheus tersenyum dengan kalem – kecuali Bierrez yang tetap dengan wajahnya yang merengut.

Segalanya terlihat cerah pada hari itu. Senyuman di setiap wajah. Langit biru yang cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang mengambang. Batu-batu kelabu di permukaan jalan-jalan di Draqueen yang kami lewati dengan kereta penuh dengan taburan kelopak bunga. Disampingku, Cesia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Dia akan selalu ada bersamaku, kenyataan itu membuatku merasa mampu menghadapi masa-masa yang akan datang dan membendung bayangan kegetiran masa lalu.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

Cesia memandangku dengan kaget. Kemudian wajahnya berubah lembut, tangannya menggenggam tanganku. "Tentu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa kita repot-repot mengundang semua orang."


	10. Awal Yang Baru

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Lagu Vivaldi's Rain adalah milik Vivaldi. Galsuenda dan Ophelia adalah original character rekaan author. Danau Argent dan Schillondt Castle adalah setting rekaan author._

Bab IX (Cesia)

_**Awal Yang Baru**_

Kecemasanku telah berkurang separuh. Diluar dugaanku, aku bisa melalui upacara pemberkatan di katedral dengan lancar, tanpa tersandung gaunku sendiri karena gugup. Gugup bercampur bahagia dan rasa haru. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan benar-benar menikah dengan Rath, tapi ini sungguh-sungguh menjadi nyata.

Meskipun tidak ada seorangpun keluargaku yang menghadiri upacara yang amat penting ini, karena aku belum bisa menemukan orang tuaku, aku berusaha berlapang dada. Semua orang di Dragon Castle telah menerimaku dengan sangat baik dan membuatku merasa memiliki mereka sebagai keluargaku. Tadi pagi Lady Raseleane membantuku berdandan sembari menyenandungkan _Something Four_.

"_Something new_, gaun dan kerudung," kata Lady Raseleane seusai bersenandung.

Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang lagu itu. Apakah lagu dan terpenuhinya syarat-syarat dalam syairnya akan menjanjikan kebahagiaan? Namun tampaknya Lady Raseleane telah menyiapkan segalanya. Ini membuatku sangat terharu sekaligus sedih. Kubayangkan betapa sempurnanya hari ini bila ibuku sendiri – yang belum pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku – ada disampingku saat ini. Saat aku nyaris menangis, Lady Raseleane dengan lembut mengingatkanku tentang riasan yang bakal luntur. Aku pun dengan susah payah menahan air mata.

"_Something old_ dan _something blue_," kata Lady Raseleane. Beliau memberi isyarat pada Celnozura, yang lalu membuka kotak yang dibawanya. Menunjukkan padaku sebuah tiara indah berhiaskan batu safir. "Ini tiara yang pernah kupakai saat pesta dansa pertamaku, saat aku menginjak usia dewasa. Aku telah meminta seorang ahli perhiasan menambahkan batu-batu safir untuk digunakan pada hari istimewa ini. Sekarang ini jadi milikmu. Kuharap kau suka."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata saat Lady Raseleane menyematkan tiara itu di rambutku.

"Terima kasih. Saya suka. Tiara itu sangat cantik," kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau kamu bilang menyukainya, itu sudah melegakanku. Nah, _something borrowed_," kata Lady Raseleane sambil tersenyum. Beliau melepaskan kalung yang dipakainya. "Ini kalung pemberian Lord Lykouleon saat ulang tahun penikahan kami. Sepertinya sangat sesuai dengan gaunmu. Nah, selesai."

Aku tidak diijinkan memandang pantulan bayangan diriku di cermin, aku tidak bertanya mengapa. Namun dengan melihat apa yang kupakai saat ini, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengenali diriku sendiri dengan segala kemewahan itu. Aku telah begitu beruntung dilimpahi rasa sayang dan kepedulian. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan memiliki keluarga baru. Namun secuil kekosongan dalam diriku membuatku ingin menangis.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan menangis, Sayang. Ini seharusnya jadi hari bahagiamu," hibur Lady Raseleane. "Tersenyumlah. Karena ini adalah harimu."

"Terimakasih," ucapku sambil menahan air mata. "Saya tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikan Lady Raseleane dan Lord Lykouleon. Saya yang bahkan tidak tahu asal-usul saya sendiri..."

"Tidak penting dari mana asal usulmu, Sayang. Hanya kamu yang bisa membahagiakan Rath. Tolong jaga dia. Hanya itu saja yang kuminta darimu," kata Lady Raseleane.

"Saat meninggalkan Dragon Castle, Anda juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Saat dulu Anda menitipkan kalung segel itu kepada saya untuk digunakan pada saat yang tepat, agar Rath bisa bertahan dan selamat, Anda juga berharap hal yang sama, bukan?"

Lady Raseleane mengangguk. "Ya. Bagaimanapun asal usul Rath, dia tetap penerus Lord Lykouleon. Putra kami satu-satunya. Dia putra bagiku yang tidak akan bisa melahirkan seorang anak."

"Saya berjanji," kataku. "Saya akan menjaga Rath. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang saya cintai."

"Terimakasih," kata Lady Raseleane sambil mencium keningku dengan sayang.

Aku menetapkan hati untuk berusaha sebaik-baiknya melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Lady Raseleane. Janji itu sudah kuikrarkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Ini adalah satu jalan untuk menggenapi janjiku pada Lady Raseleane, juga pada Rath.

Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani atas janji yang kubuat dengan Lady Raseleane, mungkin karena perasaanku pada Rath. Namun untuk beberapa menit terakhir, aku bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan kujalani selanjutnya akan sama ringannya dengan sebelum ini? Apakah aku bisa memenuhi tugasku sebagai pendamping seorang kaisar?

Bagaimanapun aku akan terus melangkah maju demi orang yang kucintai. Sebagaimana kata Lady Raseleane, hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakan Rath. Demikian juga bagiku, hanya Rath kebahagiaanku. Takdir apapun yang membentang di hadapanku, apapun gelap terang takdir itu, tidak akan bisa membuatku menyerah. Aku tidak ingin menyerah, demi dia yang menungguku di ujung katedral megah ini.

Dia benar-benar menungguku di altar. Tegap dan tampak dewasa sebagaimana diharapkan dari seorang kaisar. Namun sekilas aku melihat senyum senang kekanakan yang telah membuatku terpikat. Rath yang ceria dan kekanakan – inti sejati dari dirinya.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama perjalanan kembali ke Dragon Castle. Kupikir Tuhan telah memberkati hari ini. Seluruh dunia seolah ikut merayakan kebahagiaan ini.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?" tanya Rath tiba-tiba.

_Tidak selama yang kau dan aku harapkan, Sayang._ Jawaban pahit itu terlintas di benakku. Namun kuusir jauh-jauh jawaban itu. Aku tidak ingin merusak hari ini. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kami berdua. _Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, karena keegoisanku, karena aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersamamu._

Kugenggam tangan Rath. Berharap mengusir kecemasan Rath, tidak ingin pikiran gelap tentang masa depan merusak kebahagiaan yang baru didapatkannya. Aku juga ingin menguatkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan keajaiban. Tapi kalaupun tidak, aku akan menghadapi masa depan bersama Rath disampingku.

"Tentu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa kita repot-repot mengundang semua orang," jawabku.

Rath tampak puas dengan jawabanku. Sementara aku kembali menyibukkan pikiran dengan satu tradisi lagi yang harus kulalui.

Banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di depan tembok Dragon Castle, menunggu ratu baru mereka muncul. Mereka akan melihatku nanti diatas balkon, dengan mahkota diatas kepalaku, saat aku telah menerima gelar itu secara resmi beserta tanggungjawab yang disematkan padaku.

Semua orang di dalam Dragon Castle sibuk. Sejak pagi tadi mereka semua sibuk. Para pelayan membantuku melepas hiasan bunga dan tiara dari rambutku. Tintlet menata rambutku lagi dengan cekatan, menghiasinya dengan mutiara diantara untaian rambutku, dibantu oleh Lady Ophelia yang segera menyusulku ke kamar ini setelah aku datang.

"Terimakasih," ucapku pada Lady Ophelia. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak padanya, karena sepertinya Lady Ophelia menaruh hati pada Rath.

"Sama-sama. Aku cukup ahli dalam hal ini, jadi akan kubantu dengan senang hati," sahut Lady Ophelia sambil tersenyum dengan hangat.

Sepertinya kami berdua membicarakan hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Ini memang salahku yang tidak mengatakannya dengan tepat. Namun aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan karena ada banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui permasalahan ini. Lady Ophelia bicara tentang keahliannya menata rambut, dan bahwa dia menikmati yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sedangkan aku merasa sungkan padanya karena menikahi Rath, sementara dia yang memiliki perasaan pada Rath punya derajat yang lebih pantas untuk bersanding dengan sang kaisar.

Lady Ophelia juga punya warna mata yang mirip denganku. Aku sering bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah mata naga bisa dimiliki oleh dua orang sekaligus? Apa itu sama saja dengan jodoh? Seperti benang takdir yang menghubungkan satu orang dengan orang lain yang jadi jodohnya. Lady Ophelia pernah mengatakan tentang benang takdir. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah ikatan yang mengikat setiap pasangan yang telah saling berbagi hati memiliki warna merah, aku yakin setiap orang punya jodoh masing-masing. Bagiku, tidak menutup kemungkinan satu orang punya dua atau tiga jodoh. Berapapun jumlahnya. Mungkin mereka datang silih berganti menggantikan yang telah hilang.

Saat Galsuenda muncul di pintu kamar dan berkata acara akan dimulai, Tintlet, Lady Ophelia dan para pelayan sudah selesai.

Tintlet dan Lady Ophelia pergi lebih dulu. Kemudian para pelayan menggiringku melewati koridor-koridor sepi yang semarak dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih dan lily putih. Keharuman bunga-bunga itu menyebar di segala tempat. Namun kegugupanku kembali, mengusik seiring semakin dekat aku pada tempat yang kutuju. Aku nyaris kabur saat berada di depan pintu aula. Entah mengapa aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari saat di katedral tadi. Kuhibur diriku sendiri dengan pikiran Rath juga mengalami ini sebelumnya, yang dirasakannya saat itu pasti lebih buruk, tapi toh dia tidak kabur dan berbuat bodoh seperti biasanya.

Galsuenda yang rupanya menyadari kecemasanku, meremas tanganku. "Tidak apa-apa. Anda pasti bisa melalui ini. Kaisar telah menunggu Anda. Abaikan saja tatapan orang-orang agar Anda tidak semakin gugup. Saya rasa Anda akan merasa lebih baik kalau memandang Kaisar saja."

"Terimakasih. Kau benar, aku gugup sekali," ucapku.

"Saya akan membuka pintu kalau Anda sudah siap, Lady," kata seorang pengawal di depan pintu.

Aku bersyukur mereka semua memperhatikanku. Bersyukur aku akan tinggal di tempat dimana orang-orang baik ini tinggal.

Aku menarik napas panjang sekali, dan dua kali. Berusaha menekan rasa gugup. Aku mengangguk pada kedua pengawal. Keduanya mendorong pintu secara bersamaan, membuka jalan masuk ke aula yang terlihat amat luas bila dilihat dari sini. Jauh sekali untuk sampai diujung sana.

Pengawal yang tadi bicara padaku mengangguk memberi semangat padaku.

Temannya yang berada di sisi lain berkata, "Semoga berhasil, Lady."

Aku mengambil langkah pertamaku. Berat sekali rasanya. Lalu kedua. Ketiga. Aku terus berjalan. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh para bangsawan dari seluruh penjuru Dusis. Mengawasi saat aku lewat seolah mangsa yang siap diterkam. Aku menuruti saran Galsuenda, mengarahkan pandanganku pada Rath. Rath membalas tatapanku dan tersenyum diujung ruangan.

Aula takhta itu terasa lebih luas daripada biasanya. Aku hanya harus memperhatikan Rath saja, kataku pada diri sendiri. Itu sudah cukup memberiku kekuatan untuk terus maju.

Saat aku masih beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapainya, Rath yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabar, bangkit dari singgasananya. Dia menyambutku dengan seulas senyum dan tatapan mata kagum seperti yang kulihat saat aku berjalan kearahnya di katedral. Saat memandang ke kanan dan kiri Rath, sejenak kegugupan itu kembali. Namun senyum hangat dari Lady Raseleane menenangkanku. Lady Raseleane mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kusambut tangannya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu Beliau membimbing melengkapi beberapa langkahku.

Aku berlutut di depan Rath. Memandangi lantai karena tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa gugup.

Sesaat kemudian sunyi. Aula itu terasa hening. Tak ada seorangpun yang bergumam.

"Aku, Rath Illuser. Lord dari Draqueen, Raja Kerajaan Dragoon dan Kaisar Dusis. Dengan ini memahkotai Cesia, mengangkatnya sebagai permaisuri dan ratuku," Rath mengumumkan dengan lantang. Ketegasan dalam suaranya membuatku terkejut. Irama suara yang menunjukkan legitimasi atas supremasinya, terasa asing karena belum pernah kudengar darinya.

Kurasakan berat mahkota yang diletakkan diatas kepalaku. Tidak kusangka akan seberat ini. Mungkin berat benda ini juga melambangkan tanggungjawab yang harus kuemban sebagai istri seorang kaisar.

Setelah sang uskup – yang tadi mengesahkan pernikahanku – memberkatiku, Rath meraih tanganku. Aku bangkit dan menghadap ke hadirin. Lalu para hadirin di aula itu membungkuk hormat.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Rath mengucapkan ikrarnya. Setelah itu kami pergi berlibur, sementara meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya pada Ruwalk dan Rune.

Kami berlibur ke Kastil Schillondt yang terletak di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah danau. Kastil ini sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi tempat liburan keluarga kaisar saat musim panas. Suasana di sini tenang dan nyaman. Pemandangan indah dari danau Argent bisa terlihat jelas lewat koridor barat yang memiliki jendela-jendela tinggi dengan lengkungan gothic yang anggun.

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi saat aku membuka mata. Satu sisi tempat tidur telah kosong. Rath sudah bangun.

"Kemana kaisar culun itu pergi?" gerutuku.

Teringat kembali olehku malam setelah kedatangan kami di tempat ini. Sungguh bodoh dan canggung. Terlebih lagi bagi Rath.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" tanya Rath sambil mengancingkan piamanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Rath?" aku balik bertanya.

Entah mengapa mendadak aku punya perasaan bahwa Rath tidak mengetahui apa yang mesti dilakukannya. Meskipun dia sudah cukup dewasa – dan berusaha bersikap dewasa di depan semua orang, terutama sejak dia menjadi penerus Lord Lykouleon, aku masih bisa melihat sisi kekanakan dalam dirinya. Rath yang kukenal adalah seorang pemuda yang mempercayai sebuah ciuman mampu menghilangkan kutukan – pemikiran yang dia dapatkan dari mendengar puluhan dongeng saat dia kecil – meskipun mungkin keyakinan itu terpatahkan saat dia gagal mengembalikan wujudku ketika aku berubah menjadi binatang sacred.

Rath mematung di seberang ruangan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia tengah berpikir.

Sesaat kemudian, ide yang diusulkan Rath secara jelas menunjukkan ketidakdewasaannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu mahir main kartu. Aku juga belum tahu apa di sekitar sini ada monster atau tidak yang bisa diburu," kata Rath dengan ringan. "Bagaimana kalau kita main menebak nama monster dan makhluk mitologis?"

Aku berkedip. Tidak percaya Rath masih bisa memikirkan tentang monster di malam setelah pernikahan kami.

"Kau mau main tebak nama monster?" ulangku.

"Iya," jawabnya. "Kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa cari permainan lain yang menurutmu lebih seru. Kau punya ide, Cesia?"

Ya Tuhan, aku menikahi seorang kaisar yang tidak dewasa. Keluhan itu hanya tersuarakan dalam benakku. Tampaknya bagaimanapun harus aku yang mengambil langkah awal.

"Kapan si bodoh itu akan berubah?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri selagi aku menarik seutas tali di sudut ranjang.

Setelah kupikir ulang, mungkin aku lebih suka Rath yang apa adanya seperti dulu maupun saat ini. Tak peduli apa kelak dia akan mampu berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa dari saat ini atau selamanya akan tetap jadi bocah manja yang kukenal selama ini.

Kusingkirkan jauh-jauh kenangan penuh kecanggungan malam itu saat pintu kamarku terbuka. Galsuenda masuk sambil membawa nampan dengan perlengkapan minum teh diatasnya, diikuti oleh tiga gadis pelayan yang langsung menghilang ke ruangan sebelah setelah membungkuk hormat dengan formal.

"Selamat pagi, Lady," sapa Galsuenda dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Gadis itu bergerak dengan luwes. "Hari ini saya sudah menyiapkan teh vanilla dengan susu."

Galsuenda meletakkan nampannya di atas meja di dekat sofa di pinggir jendela. Tanpa banyak komentar, gadis itu menuang teh ke dalam cangkir dan menambahkan susu ke dalamnya.

"Kau tahu kemana Lord Rath pergi?" tanyaku sambil menerima cangkir teh yang diulurkannya.

Galsuenda mengggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu, Lady."

"Begitu ya?" tanyaku muram, bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Kemana Rath pergi? Aku bertanya-tanya selagi menyesap teh susu dalam cangkir putih bermotif bunga Iris.

Galsuenda telah menghilang ke ruangan sebelah, bergabung dengan ketiga temannya untuk menyiapkan air untuk mandi. Namun tidak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali, tepat saat aku selesai menyantap dua keping biskuit dan menghabiskan tehku.

"Anda mau minum teh secangkir lagi, Lady? Air mandinya masih disiapkan, mohon Lady menunggu sebentar," ujarnya ramah.

"Tidak. Terimakasih," kataku.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum sekilas sebelum menerima cangkir kosong dariku dan meletakkannya kembali ke nampan.

Pintu kamar terbuka – sontak membuatku dan Galsuenda menoleh. Rath muncul.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," ucapnya dengan santai.

Galsuenda membungkuk memberi hormat pada Rath. Tampak canggung dan gugup saat kaisar muda itu mendadak muncul.

"Pagi, Cesia," sapa Rath.

Rath melepaskan mantel perjalanannya yang sederhana, menyampirkannya begitu saja di punggung sofa. Lalu dia mengambil sekeping biskui yang tersaji di meja dan mengunyahnya. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati ranjang. Dengan santai dia duduk di ranjang di sisi tempatnya tidur semalam dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tumpukan bantal. Galsuenda langsung buru-buru kabur ke kamar mandi. Rath menguap.

"Lepas sepatumu, kau membuat sprei jadi kotor," tegurku pelan, tidak ingin pelayan mendengar cara bicaraku pada Rath. Meskipun ini adalah permintaan Rath sendiri. Dia tidak ingin perubahan statusnya sebagai ksatria menjadi penguasa baru kekaisaran benua barat ini mengubah hubungan kami, termasuk bagaimana caraku bicara padanya.

"Oh iya, ya ampun," ujarnya, buru-buru bangkit dan menurunkan kakinya.

Rath beranjak dari ranjang. Melangkah pergi. Pindah ke sofa dekat jendela.

"Yang Mulia darimana saja?" tanyaku. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa bicara lirih sementara Rath berada di seberang ruangan.

Rath tidak menjawabku. Malah asyik mengoles selai cokelat ke biskuit.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar..."

"Hentikan itu. Harus berapa kali kubilang sih. Mau sampai kapan kau bolot begitu?" ujarnya santai.

Seandainya aku orang lain dan tidak pernah mengenal Rath sebelum ini, tentunya aku pasti akan kaget dan langsung sakit hati bila suamiku mengucapkan hal sekasar itu, meskipun aku tahu Rath tidak ada maksud buruk.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap kekanakan?" balasku setengah menggerutu. "Mereka ada di ruangan sebelah."

"Apa?" tanya Rath sambil mengunyah biskuit yang sudah diolesinya dengan selai cokelat hingga tebal. Tampak sama sekali tidak peduli.

Rupanya kata-kataku tidak cukup keras. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari kamar mandi. Aku bersyukur ucapanku tidak sekeras itu. Karena kalau tidak, apa yang akan dipikirkan para pelayan.

"Sudah, lupakan saja," sahutku.

Rath memandangku sambil nyengir. Aku mengerling ke arah kamar mandi.

"Dari dulu aku tidak suka dengan tradisi. Dan seingatku Lord Lykouleon juga bukan orang yang suka bersikap formal sepanjang waktu. Itu sangat melelahkan, Cesia," kata Rath.

"Baiklah, _Rath._ Darimana saja kau?" tanyaku.

"Mencari informasi tentang monster," jawabnya enteng.

"Monster?" kataku cukup keras.

"Iya. Tapi tidak ada informasi apapun yang kudapat," katanya sambil mendesah kecewa. "Kupikir kita bisa berburu monster bersama, seperti dulu."

"Kau ingin berburu monster?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah," jawab Rath, senyum nakal mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau masih belum berubah," komentarku sambil mendesah.

"Tidak juga," sahut Rath. "Kurasa ada beberapa hal dariku yang tidak lagi sama. Situasi juga sangat berbeda sekarang. Bukannya tidak mensyukuri masa damai yang kita dapatkan, namun kadang-kadang aku merindukan masa lalu."

"Apa yang kau rindukan?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutku, bahkan sebelum aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar menanyakannya.

Aku memang seringkali merasa ingin tahu, meskipun orang-orang disekitarku mengklaim kalau akulah yang paling memahami Rath. Namun yang bersangkutan sangat jarang mau membuka mulutnya. Jangankan membuka mulut, membuka hati saja tidak. Dia selalu menyimpannya rapat-rapat – apapun yang disembunyikannya – entah ada berapa rahasianya yang belum kuketahui. Hanya sesekali saat tanpa sengaja dia mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi itupun hanya secuil kata-kata yang tidak ingin dilengkapinya hingga benar-benar selesai dan berakhir dengan tanda titik.

Rath menoleh padaku. Menatap seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku nyaris berpikir kalau kali ini dia pasti mau berbagi apapun rahasianya padaku. Namun sebelum harapan dalam pikiranku berkembang, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Rath membuatnya layu.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya.

Dia akan selalu mengurungkan apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa ini kebiasaannya sedari kecil atau hanya kebiasaan yang baru diperolehnya saat menginjak remaja.

"Lagi-lagi begitu," gerutuku pelan, tidak bermaksud untuk didengar Rath.

"Apanya?" tanya Rath.

"Apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Yang kaubilang barusan. Apanya yang lagi-lagi?" tanya Rath dengan wajah sepolos biasanya.

Ternyata dia mendengarku.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku.

Rath masih menatapku. Sepertinya dia tengah mencari makna sebenarnya dari kata-kataku barusan. Sesaat kemudian dia terkekeh, lalu mengambil sekeping biskuit lagi dan mengunyahnya seolah percakapan kami barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Galsuenda muncul dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Lady, kamar mandinya sudah siap," ujarnya.

Rath bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan kamar begitu saja, sedangkan dengan rasa tidak puas bercokol di hatiku.

Namun rasa tidak puas itu mendadak kalah oleh rasa malu saat ingat aku juga melakukan hal serupa. Apa yang kusembunyikan dari orang-orang mungkin tidak sebanyak apa yang disembunyikan Rath. Namun dari semua rahasia kelam yang kumiliki, kutukan terakhir Nadil padaku adalah yang paling membebaniku. Bayangan tentang kekecewaan macam apa yang harus Rath tanggung karenaku benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku menyerah pada keegoisanku. Karena aku pun tidak ingin menjalani hidup ini tanpa Rath.

Setelah makan siang di taman, Rath kembali menghilang. Kupikir dia pasti masih penasaran dengan monster yang ada di sekitar sini. Rupanya informasi dari penduduk lokal yang mengatakan tidak ada monster belum cukup baginya. _Tidak masalah, Rath berhak dapat liburannya sendiri dari jadwal kerjanya yang padat di Dragon Castle. _Kuhibur diriku sendiri dengan pikiran itu untuk mengusir rasa sepi. Walau pada akhirnya rasa sepi itu tidak juga hilang, tapi setidaknya bisa dimaklumi.

Aku sedang melintas di koridor barat saat aku mendengar suara musik. Dentingan piano itu benar-benar sukses mengalihkan perhatianku dari pemandangan Danau Argent di bawah tebing yang menopang kastil ini.

_Siapa yang sedang memainkan piano?_

Dengan perlahan aku mendekati arah datangnya musik, tidak ingin mengusik si pemain piano yang kedengarannya sedang menikmati kegiatannya. Musiknya tidak berhenti mengalun.

Pintunya tidak tertutup. Aku bisa dengan mudah mendorongnya. Namun aku hanya membuka sedikit celah untuk mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

Saat aku melihat siapa yang sedang memainkan piano itu, kututup mulutku sebelum sempat terkesiap dengan keras. Rath sepertinya tenggelam dalam musiknya.

Kusangka tadi dia sedang ngeluyur entah kemana demi berburu monster. Tapi ternyata dia ada disini, memainkan piano besar warna hitam mengkilap yang elegan. Aku tidak pernah tahu Rath bisa memainkan piano. Tak pernah terbersit sekalipun di pikiranku kalau Rath bisa memainkan musik.

Tiba-tiba saja alunan musik itu berhenti. Rath menoleh padaku, terkejut, seperti terpergok melanggar peraturan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku setengah menuntut.

"Ngapain kau di situ?" tanya Rath sambil bangkit dari kursinya dengan salah tingkah. Wajahnya mendadak merah padam.

Aku membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk ke ruangan itu, menghampiri Rath.

"Kenapa kau ngintip?" tuntut Rath.

"Apan sih? Kenapa reaksimu jadi seperti bocah yang ketahuan mencuri mangga di kebun tetangga?"

"Apa? Memangnya siapa yang mencuri mangga di kebun tetangga? Kau melanggar privasiku, tahu!" sembur Rath dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Dia masih tetap telmi. Tingkahnya yang seperti ini yang terkadang membuatku jengkel.

"Wah, wah, sekarang kau bisa ngomong soal privasi ya?" sahutku.

Rath merengut.

"Semua orang yang lewat di koridor itu pasti bisa dengar suara piano itu, Bodoh! Enak saja kau bilang aku melanggar privasimu. Aku tadi justru tidak ingin mengganggumu, makanya aku diam-diam saja melihatmu."

"Melihat apaan? Kau mengintipku!" kata Rath dengan bebal.

"Sudah ah. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan bocah manja sepertimu," tukasku.

Rath langsung terdiam. Tampak menyesal.

"Maaf," ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Mengataimu tukang ngintip," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak bilang aku tukang ngintip, kau bilang aku mengintip," koreksiku. Lalu aku baru menyadari kalau itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikirannya. "Kauuuu..." geramku.

"Makanya aku minta maaf," kata Rath buru-buru.

Aku mendesah. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku toh juga salah, karena memang aku mengintipmu."

Rath membisu sambil membelakangi piano.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa main piano," kataku.

Aku teringat sebuah piano yang berada di Dragon Castle. Piano yang juga berwarna hitam. Sama besar dan elegan dengan yang ini.

"Karena memang sudah lama sekali aku tidak memainkannya," sahut Rath.

Rath duduk kembali di bangkunya, masih tetap membelakangi piano. Aku mengikutinya, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lama? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak sebelum aku dan teman-teman memenggal kepala Nadil."

Aku mengira-ngira berapa lama sejak saat itu. Waktu itu aku bahkan belum datang ke Dragon Castle.

"Wah, itu memang lama sekali," sahutku. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah main piano lagi?"

"Karena memang tidak ingin saja," jawab Rath sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Waktu aku kecil, ini adalah salah satu bagian pelajaranku."

"Belajar musik?" tanyaku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bodoh telah bertanya. Sejak kecil Rath tinggal di Dragon Casle, tentu saja dia mempelajari musik juga. Pasti banyak sekali yang harus dipelajari kalau tinggal di istana sejak kecil.

Rath mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Rune dan Thatz?" tanyaku. Aku penasaran apa mereka juga diminta mempelajari hal yang sama.

"Rune lebih ahli dariku. Mungkin ini bakat lahirnya sebagai bangsa peri. Dia juga rajin, serius dalam segala hal. Sedangkan Thatz yang datang lama setelahnya – aku sudah lebih besar saat dia datang – sepertinya tidak terlalu berminat untuk belajar. Tidak hanya musik, tapi juga pelajaran lain juga. Dia sering kabur waktu jam belajar. Kadang-kadang aku ikut membolos bersamanya, kalau aku bisa menyelinap. Rune juga kadang-kadang ikut membolos, sambil menggerutu tentu saja, dan menuduh Thatz mengajariku hal-hal yang tidak patut dilakukan."

Rath terkekeh. Pandangannya menerawang keluar jendela. Aku menyimak cerita Rath dengan perhatian penuh. Namun dia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya.

Rath menoleh padaku. "Giliranmu," katanya ringan sambil menyunggingkan senyum favoritku.

"A-apa?"

"Ceritakan padaku tentang apa saja yang kau pelajari waktu masih tinggal dengan penyihir kanibal. Apa kau pernah belajar bermain musik? Biasanya penyihir adalah orang yang serba bisa, kan."

"Aku tidak pernah belajar musik. Yang pernah kupelajari adalah segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir, seperti mantera, ramalan dan ramuan. Selain itu, aku belajar memasak untuk kepentingan menjalankan restoran," kataku.

Aku menghela napas. Rasanya tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kembali masa laluku. Nenek Sihir itu tidak pernah membuat hidupku tenang. Setiap malam aku nyaris selalu memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa lepas darinya. Aku tak tahan hidup dengannya. Selera makannya pada kuliner ekstrim yang tidak biasa benar-benar membuatku mual. Setiap kali dia memaksaku memakan daging manusia... Dan macam-macam lagi perbuatannya yang membuatku ingin kabur. Uugh, aku tak mau mengingatnya.

"Kau tak ingin membicarakannya ya? Maafkan aku...," kata Rath tulus.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengingat bagian hidupku yang itu. Lagipula penyihir bukan orang yang serba bisa. Dapat darimana sih pikiran itu?" sahutku.

"Dari buku dongeng. Biasanya penyihir di dongeng mahir melakukan banyak hal. Mereka mahir bernyanyi. Mereka juga mahir menyihir sesuatu yang keren dari udara kosong ataupun hal-hal remeh seperti labu, seperti pakaian yang bagus, kereta kencana, sepatu kaca, kue ulang tahun yang besar... Kau tahu lah."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku dongeng, Rath," desahku. "Penyihir sungguhan tidak seperti itu."

Rath mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kau yang paling tahu. Kau tidak perlu cerita kalau tidak ingin cerita."

Kurasa aku mengerti mengapa Rath sangat tak suka bila orang lain mengusik salah satu bagian masa lalu yang tak ingin dia ingat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya hidup baru yang lebih baik sejak datang ke Dragon Castle. Jauh lebih baik dari yang pernah kubayangkan."

Rath tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyuman sendu itu. "Aku senang kalau Cesia juga senang."

"Aku juga mempelajari banyak hal baru di Dragon Castle," kataku. Aku ingat satu lagu yang pernah kupelajari. Lagu itu menggunakan bahasa yang tidak terlalu kupahami. "Aku tahu satu lagu yang pernah diajarkan Lady Raseleane."

"Tunjukkan padaku," kata Rath. Dia melemparkan tatapan menggoda.

"Tolong jangan tertawa," pintaku, mendadak merasa gugup.

"Aku janji," kata Rath.

Aku menarik napas, sambil mengingat bait-bait syair lagu. Setelah aku merasa siap, aku mulai melantunkan syair itu. "_Signore guidami_. _E dimmi cosa fare. Ho vista l'amore della mia vita. E lui ha vista me..."_

Aku berhenti sejenak. Cemas kalau-kalau aku salah melantunkan syairnya. Namun Rath hanya tersenyum. Lalu dia beralih pada pianonya lagi dan mulai menekan tutsnya.

"Lanjutkan," gumamnya pelan.

"_Sono confuse, lo confonde. Gli voglio dire che l'amo. E spero dira lo stesso."_

Permainan piano Rath mengalun lembut mengiringi setiap syair yang kulantunkan dengan hati-hati. Namun perhatianku justru teralihkan oleh gerakan jari-jari panjang Rath yang menari-nari diatas tuts piano.

"_Sono passate due settimante. La vita scorre veloce. Il mio cuore batte forte. Signore guidami e dammi pace. Ti chiedo cose dire, come dirlo. Nostrami come dire che l'amo. Nostrami come dire che mi ama. Sto pregando che dira di amarmi."_

Rath mengakhiri iringan pianonya sesaat setelah aku selesai. Aku bersyukur bisa menghafal lirik lagu itu, meskipun di tengah-tengah prosesnya fokusku justru teralihkan oleh Rath. Aku menoleh pada Rath, menunggu komentarnya.

"Lagu yang bagus sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu artinya?"

"Arti apa? Syairnya?" tanyaku bingung.

Celaka. Aku tidak bertanya pada Lady Raseleane apa arti syair lagu itu. Aku mempelajarinya hanya karena aku menyukai nada-nada dan bunyi syairnya. Ini benar-benar tak bisa dihindari. Rath pasti bakal tertawa kalau tahu aku menyanyikan lagu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui artinya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" tanya Rath penuh selidik. Senyuman jahil tersungging dengan sempurna di wajahnya.

"Kau janji tak akan tertawa," semburku.

"Ya, benar aku sudah janji. Aku tidak boleh melanggar janji, kan," ucapnya santai. Senyuman itu belum juga hilang, berbaur menjadi satu ekspresi yang mengindikasikan kemenangannya.

Aku mendengus sambil merengut, memilih untuk tidak memandangnya.

"_Tuhan, bimbinglah aku. Katakan padaku apa yang mesti kulakukan. Aku telah bertemu dengan cinta dalam hidupku. Begitu juga dengan dirnya. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan cintaku padanya. Dan kuharap dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama terhadapku."_

Aku memandang Rath dengan terbengong-bengong. Aku nyaris bisa membayangkan kalau ekspresi wajahku pasti sama bodohnya dengan koala yang sedang bingung. Sialnya, rasanya aku tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresiku sendiri. Rath tersenyum simpul.

"_Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Jantungku masih berdebar dengan cepat. Tuhan, bimbinglah aku dan berikan kedamaian padaku. Beritahu aku bagaimana harus mengatakan ini. Tunjukkanlah padaku bagaimana cara menyatakan aku mencintainya. Tunjukkanlah padaku isyarat cintanya. Aku berdoa agar dia juga mengatakan cinta padaku."_

"Itu..."

"Kira-kira demikian arti dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan barusan," kata Rath santai.

"Oh, artinya bagus sekali. Ternyata itu sebuah doa," kataku, terpana.

"Lady Raseleane sangat ahli soal syair lagu cinta dan segala macam teori cinta. Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku sempat bertanya tentang siklus kehidupan – tentang darimana datangnya bayi – dan aku mendapatkan jawaban yang membingungkan dari Lady Raseleane. Tentang teori dan mitos...," celoteh Rath. Lalu dia mendesah. "Well, sebetulnya tidak ada satupun jawaban masuk akal yang kuperoleh saat itu. Meskipun aku sudah bertanya pada semua orang, kurasa nyaris seisi Dragon Castle."

"Yeah, aku tahu perasaan mereka yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaanmu," kataku.

Aku tertawa membayangkan wajah bingung Lord Lykouleon, Ruwalk, Celnozura, Kaistern, Alfeegi, bahkan Tetheus yang sehari-hari cenderung terlihat kaku. Lalu aku membayangkan wajah bingung Rath kecil yang belum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskannya, semakin bingung saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Lady Raseleane tentang teori dan mitos romantis atau semacamnya.

"Ah, silakan saja tertawa. Aku akan tetap memegang janjiku," kata Rath sinis.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membayangkannya," engahku di tengah tawa.

Rath tidak mengatakan apapun. Cemberut sambil memandangi tuts piano.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku berhasil menguasai diri lagi.

"Rath?"

"Hmm?"

"Meskipun aku tadi tidak tahu arti lagu yang kunyanyikan. Seandainya aku tahu artinya seperti itu, kurasa aku akan menyanyikannya dengan lebih berperasaan. Agar maksud dari lagu itu tersampaikan," kataku.

Kini giliran Rath yang memasang ekspresi bodoh. Aku nyaris saja mengerang. Aku lupa kalau Rath seringkali tidak peka kalau diajak bicara tentang perasaan. Rasanya segala kepekaannya telah menguap begitu saja setelah lamaran di gazebo malam itu. Waktu itu mungkin saja dia benar-benar mendorong dirinya sendiri sampai batas maksimal, hingga dia nekad mengatakan segala macam ocehan yang nyaris tidak bisa kupercaya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh," ucap Rath dengan nada yang sangat serasi dengan raut wajahnya.

Aku merasa seperti kepingin melempar piano dan berteriak.

"Bukannya tadi kau menterjemahkan lagu itu dengan lancar?" semburku frustasi. "Ya Tuhan..."

Rath berkedip. "Oh, itu..." ucapnya datar. Dari nada bicaranya kurasa dia sedikit mengerti maksudku. Aku harus benar-benar sabar dalam berkomunikasi dengannya.

Pelipisku berkedut. Mendadak rasanya pusing. Niatku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang manis, yang bersangkutan malah tidak mengerti. Suasana hatiku langsung berantakan.

"Cesia sudah menyanyikan lagu tadi dengan baik. Kurasa, maksud hatimu sudah tersampaikan," kata Rath dengan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Dia sepeti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku memandangnya sambil melongo. Wajahnya merona – bahkan kukira telinganya juga ikut memerah. Saat bertemu padang denganku, dia cepat-cepat membuang muka. Dia malu.

Aku teringat kembali dengan kata-katanya di gazebo. "Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu di gazebo waktu itu?" tanyaku.

'... _Bagiku_, _kau seperti matahari_...' Itu yang dikatakannya dulu.

"Soal apa?" tanya Rath, masih sambil menunduk.

"Kau bilang aku seperti matahari. Kau juga bilang kalau namamu Lavan waktu datang ke Fiori."

Rath terdiam. Aku bukannya meragukan Rath. Aku tidak pernah ragu padanya. Namun, entah mengapa aku menginginkan penjelasan dari kata-katanya dulu. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Rasanya aku terlalu menuruti emosiku. Karena aku sangat takut kehilangan Rath. Aku takut untuk jauh darinya, sehingga pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan kehilangan Rath hingga akhir hidupku tiba.

Aku tahu harapan ini sangat egois. Namun aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Rasa egois ini berlari tanpa kendali seperti sebuah kereta tanpa kusir.

"Aku tidak berbohong," kata Rath tanpa memandangku.

"Jelaskanlah," pintaku.

Meskipun tidak ada kontak mata, rona merah menyebar lagi di pipi Rath. Sang kaisar muda itu termenung menatap tangannya sendiri.

Aku mendesah. Menyerah pada pemahamanku sendiri. Rath akan selalu jadi Rath, dengan segala kepolosan sekaligus ketidakterbukaannya.

Namun ada kalanya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Karena bagiku, kau bersinar dengan terang. Sedangkan aku hanya seperti sebuah satelit yang bergantung padamu agar tidak ditelan kegelapan... Agar keberadaanku tetap ada dan masih bisa terlihat..."

Kuraih tangan Rath dan menggenggamnya. Rath langsung terdiam lagi. Kalimatnya terputus begitu saja. Namun apa yang dikatakannya sudah cukup gamblang. Jarak diantara kami begitu dekat. Rath menoleh dan menatapku.

"Rembulanku..." bisikku.

Dia tidak bergerak selagi aku menegakkan punggung dan menengadah untuk meraih ciuman yang hangat.


	11. Jiwa-Jiwa Yang Hancur

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Galsuenda dan Anastasia adalah original character rekaan author. Sungai Dylan dan Tremain adalah setting rekaan author._

Bab X (Rath Illuser)

_**Jiwa-jiwa yang hancur**_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat saat kita merasa bahagia dan menikmati hidup. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak aku mengucapkan ikrarku pada Cesia. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak saat itu. Selain pengesahan secara hukum, tidak ada banyak perubahan dalam hubunganku dengan Cesia. Kami masih sama seperti dulu. Dia masih sama cerewet dan aku masih tetap canggung dengan status hubungan kami. Seringkali aku tidak tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan bila bersama Cesia. Hal itu tampaknya membuat suasana hati Cesia seringkali buruk.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena panggilan dari Cesia. Lalu kurasakan ada yang mengecup bibirku.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya dengan ceria saat aku membuka mata dengan enggan, masih mengantuk.

"Pagi," sahutku parau. "Ngapain kau...?" Seingatku semalam Cesia tidak ada di kamarku.

"Kau mau mengingatkanku tentang protokol soal aku hanya bisa datang kalau kau memanggilku?" Cesia duduk bersimpuh di ranjang sambil menatapku.

Aku masih dalam proses mengumpulkan kesadaranku, jadi untuk sekilas aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Cesia turun dari ranjang. Berjalan ke arah seberang ruangan dan menyingkap tirai. Matahari baru saja mulai naik diatas pegunungan.

"Uh... Bukan begitu... Aku juga tak peduli pada protokol atau semacamnya," kataku asal.

"Aku hanya ingin melayanimu, sebagaimana kewajiban istri," kata Cesia. "Lihatlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju yang akan kau pakai hari ini. Juga sarapan pagi. Aku menyiapkannya khusus untukmu."

Aku bangkit dari ranjang, meregangkan badan dan menguap. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Kau kan biasanya sudah cukup sibuk dengan kegiatanmu menyiapkan makan siang semua orang..."

"Rath, aku menginginkan ini," tukas Cesia sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Menginginkan apa?" tanyaku.

"Seperti ini. Kurasa semua istri di luar dinding istana ini pasti mengurus segala keperluan suaminya saat dirumah," kata Cesia.

"Kau tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya," kataku sambil mengusap pipi Cesia. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Belakangan ini ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku. Cesia tampaknya seringkali terlihat tidak bahagia. Dia seringkali tampak muram. Tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa saat aku bertanya. Aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak merasa demikian.

Selama beberapa minggu ini Cesia terlihat begitu lelah dan pucat. Aku sangat mencemaskanya. Ruwalk memanggil Avis Lara untuk memeriksanya, tapi dia tidak menemukan satu hal pun yang aneh. Cesia mungkin hanya merasa lelah dan stress. Namun aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Meskipun Avis Lara jelas adalah orang yang berpengalaman di bidangnya – terlepas dari segala macam prasangka dan ketidakpercayaan pada pria itu, karena dia memiliki aura yang sama dengan seseorang di masa laluku – dengan semua penjelasan yang didasarkan pada pengetahuannya, aku tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan aneka pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiranku. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan Cesia, dan semua ini benar-benar menyita konsentrasiku.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Cesia dengan mantap.

Aku tidak mempercayainya. Kupandangi wajah Cesia yang pucat dengan cemas.

"Percayalah padaku," kata Cesia. "Hari ini biarkan aku melakukan kewajibanku sebagai istrimu."

"Baiklah. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," kataku dengan berat hati. Akan kuberikan apapun yang diinginkan Cesia.

"Apakah itu keputusan dari sang kaisar atau suamiku?" tanya Cesia dengan tatapan menggoda.

Aku menimbang-nimbang jawabanku, mana yang paling tepat. "Keputusan dari suamimu."

Cesia tersenyum puas. Aku lega melihat senyumnya. Meskipun wajah Cesia yang pucat kembali menumbuhkan kecemasanku seperti halnya hari-hari yang lalu.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah. Cepatlah mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan airnya. Galsuenda dan Anastasia tadi sudah membantuku. Setelah itu kita bisa sarapan," kata Cesia.

"Iya," jawabku muram.

"Ayo jangan bengong. Matahari semakin tinggi sementara kau membuang waktumu dengan melamun," tegur Cesia. Dia turun dari ranjang dan dengan cekatan menarikku dan mendorongku ke arah kamar mandi.

"Mereka sudah keluar. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri seperti biasa. Cepatlah, selagi airnya masih hangat," oceh Cesia.

Aku melakukan segala yang diminta Cesia. Kubiarkan dia membantuku berpakaian dan memasang antingku. Setelah itu, kami sarapan berdua. Cesia tampak ceria. Tidak ada kemuraman sedikit pun dalam tindakannya, bahkan sinar matanya juga menyorotkan hal yang sama. Namun aku belum berani berasumsi bahwa kondisi Cesia sudah membaik, karena wajahnya sama pucat sebagaimana patung-patung yang banyak berdiri di taman. Aku hanya bisa berharap ini adalah pertanda baik.

"Sudah saatnya aku memulai pekerjaan hari ini," kataku seraya beranjak dari kursi.

Cesia menatapku saat aku hendak pergi. Dia buru-buru meletakkan serbetnya, seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting, lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Oh, kau juga buru-buru?" tanyaku. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi nanti siang."

Kukecup bibir Cesia dengan singkat, kebiasaan yang kupelajari dari Lord Lykouleon. Lady Raseleane bilang ini adalah salah satu menunjukkan rasa cinta.

"Aku pergi dulu," aku berpamitan.

Aku baru saja melangkah saat tiba-tiba ada yang menubrukku dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi…" bisik Cesia.

Kedua lengan Cesia melingkar di pinggangku, memelukku dengan erat. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungku.

"Kau ingin aku membolos hari ini?"

Kurasakan Cesia menggeleng pelan. "Sebentar saja. Berikan aku tambahan waktu bersamamu pagi ini. Kumohon."

Ini tidak biasa, pikirku. Biasanya Cesia akan menegurku agar aku tidak mengulur waktu untuk menghindar dari tugasku.

"Kau melakukan banyak sekali tindakan yang berbeda hari ini. Ada apa?" tanyaku curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Cesia, masih menempel erat di punggungku. "Aku hanya kepingin saja. Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan di taman. Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu… Apapun yang kau mau."

Lalu kami berdua berjalan-jalan di taman. Cesia tampak bahagia. Cuaca hari ini cerah. Cesia sangat menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat pagi itu. Dia tampak sangat santai. Lengannya melingkar di lenganku selagi kami berjalan menyusuri taman mawar.

Setelah Cesia puas, kami beristirahat di salah satu bangku di bawah keteduhan pepohonan.

"Apa kau mencemaskan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Cesia.

Tidak, akumencemaskan_mu_, belakangan ini kaulah yang selalu kucemaskan. Kalimat itu hanya ada dalam benakku, tidak mampu kusuarakan karena tidak ingin merusak keceriaan Cesia.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka bersamamu disini," jawabku.

Lalu kurebahkan diriku di bangku itu, meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuan Cesia. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada di pangkuannya. Aku menatap kedua matanya yang berwarna keemasan dan melihat bayanganku terpantul pada keduanya. Cesia tengah mengelus rambutku dengan jari-jarinya yang bergerak lembut, membalas tatapanku.

"Rath, apa kau bahagia hidup denganku?" tanya Cesia tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa kau bertanya….?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Karena Rath seringkali tidak mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan."

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan berbohong padamu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau berbohong," sergah Cesia pelan. "Hanya saja kau seringkali terlalu menutup hatimu. Mungkin kau melakukannya tanpa sadar. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bahagia."

"Aku bahagia bersamamu," jawabku pelan.

Cesia tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku seringkali berpikir kalau aku ini adalah suatu kutukan bagimu," kata Cesia pelan, seolah dia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit keras. Serta merta aku bangkit dari pangkuan Cesia.

Ucapannya mengingatkanku pada perkataan Nadil dan Kharl bahwa Cesia adalah Putri Bangsa Youkai. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mempercayai ucapan mereka. Aku percaya Cesia masih memiliki keluarga di suatu tempat. Aku telah meminta Thatz untuk membantuku mencari informasi keberadaan keluarga Cesia. Kuharap bila suatu saat kami berhasil menemukannya, itu akan membuat Cesia bahagia.

Cesia menatapku, agak terkejut dengan reaksiku. Namun kemudian wajahnya melembut. "Itu masa lalu. Maafkan aku menyinggungnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih lanjut dan merusak cerahnya pagi ini."

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Cesia. Tangan Cesia terulur, meraih pipiku. Kugenggam tangannya dan menikmati sentuhan Cesia.

"Aku ingin kau berbahagia disini, sebagaimana aku bahagia hidup denganmu," kataku dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bahagia bisa mendampingimu," kata Cesia. "Kemarilah. Berbaringlah lagi di pangkuanku. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak memanjakanmu, karena kau terlalu sibuk."

Aku baru meninggalkan Cesia setelah makan siang. Saat aku muncul di kantor, Rune menyambutku dengan wajah cemberut. Setelah kuukatakan alasanku, tanpa diduga raut wajahnya melembut. Lalu dia mengingatkanku pada pertemuan dengan raja-raja Dusis yang akan dimulai. Aku bersyukur dia tidak menceramahiku seperti biasanya.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung dengan cukup lancar, meskipun aku masih belum bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari Cesia. Aku benar-benar harus berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi pada apa yang kulakukan saat itu. Saat pertemuan itu berakhir, aku kembali ke kantorku dengan Rune mengekor di belakang. Kuharap tugas-tugasku hari ini cepat selesai agar aku bisa bersama Cesia lagi.

"Rath? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rune.

Aku mendongak dari berkas yang sedang kubaca, menatap Rune dengan bingung seolah dia berkata dengan bahasa asing.

Rune mulai melempar pandang curiga yang sudah sangat familiar.

"Ah, iya," kataku. "Ehm, maksudku, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Sejak di rapat tadi tampaknya kau sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Bukan aku yang harus dikhawatirkan, batinku.

Rune meletakkan satu folder di meja. "Ini proposal untuk pembangunan jembatan melintasi Sungai Dylan di Tremain."

Kembali pada rutinitas. Kalimat itu terus kuulangi dalam benakku, hanya demi mengembalikan fokusku pada pekerjaan apapun yang harus kutangani hari ini. Walau separuh pekerjaanku hari ini agak kacau.

Rune duduk di kursi di hadapanku.

"Kau ingin membicarakannya denganku?" tanya Rune.

Aku tengah membolak-balik proposal yang baru saja dibawakan Rune saat aku mendengarnya bertanya. Tanganku terhenti. Lembar-lembar proposal itu terkulai lemas. Mendadak aku merasa tidak bisa menanggung kecemasan ini sendiri. Bagaimanapun perasaan ini sudah nyaris sebulan bercokol di hatiku dan menekan akal sehatku.

"Aku mencemaskan Cesia," kataku sambil menatap lebar-lebar proposal di depanku. Rasanya huruf-huruf pada kertas-kertas itu tidak bisa kubaca. Otakku serasa tumpul saking kalutnya.

Rune terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah lembut. Sorot matanya dipenuhi dengan rasa simpati.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Rune bersuara.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Avis Lara," katanya lirih. "Tapi dia bilang kau tidak terlalu mempercayainya."

"Itu benar," jawabku.

"Mengapa?" tanya Rune.

"Karena hawanya terasa sama dengan seorang alkemis dari Arinas," jawabku setengah menggumam.

Aku memang selalu merasa demikian. Entah mengapa aku merasa dokter itu seperti Kharl. Meskipun sekilas mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang berbeda.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Rath," timpal Rune. "Untuk apa seorang alkemis dari Arinas jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk bekerja sebagai dokter?"

"Dia alkemis gila yang hobi memanipulasi jiwa," sahutku cepat.

"Apa?" Rune terbelalak. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Rath. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membayangkan Avis Lara seperti itu. Dia sudah lumayan lama melayani keluarga kerajaan. Alfeegi yang dulu memilihnya. Kurasa sejak beberapa bulan sebelum kita berangkat ke Kainaldia. Ruwalk bilang dia sangat handal dan bisa dipercaya."

"Kau kan tidak tahu seperti apa rupa alkemis yang kubilang itu," gumamku.

Lalu aku kembali menekuni proposal.

"Iya sih. Aku kan belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia sangat mirip dengan Avis Lara?"

"Tidak juga sih."

"Hah? Lantas? Bukannya tadi kau bilang….."

"Aku bilang hawanya terasa sama," tukasku.

Mendadak minatku untuk membaca proposal itu lenyap – walau sebenarnya hal itu tidak pernah bisa disebut _minat. _Aku mendongak memandang Rune, mengalihkan pandanganku dari proposal.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya," kataku.

Rune tahu benar apa yang kumaksudkan.

"Avis Lara bilang tidak ada apapun yang salah dengan Cesia," sambung Rune. "Tapi kurasa ada sesuatu hal yang lain. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa dideteksi oleh ilmu pengetahuan."

Itu juga yang kupikirkan selama ini. Pandanganku melayang keluar jendela, ke langit diatas rimbunan pepohonan, dimana mendung telah mewarnai langit dengan warna kelabu yang muram. Padahal tadi pagi cuaca sangat cerah, seolah menjanjikan satu hari yang tidak akan ternoda oleh mendung.

"Cesia sangat rentan pada kutukan," gumamku.

Belakangan ini aku kembali teringat dengan Lord Lykouleon. Ingatan akan apa yang terjadi padanya membuatku ngeri. Bagaimana bila hal yang serupa terjadi pada Cesia? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Apa ada yang terjadi saat kau bersama Cesia di istana Nadil?" tanya Rune.

Aku kembali mengingat-ingat saat-saat aku terbangun kembali di istana Nadil, karena Cesia memanggilku. Saat itu dia berdua dengan Lim Kaana. Lalu kami bertiga menelusuri istana Nadil bersama. Seluruh istana berguncang seperti hendak berubah menjadi sesosok monster dan mencerna semua makhluk hidup yang terjebak di dalamnya. Kami berlari. Kugenggam tangan Cesia. Namun di tengah jalan kami terpisah. Lim Kaana juga menghilang. Aku tertinggal sendirian.

Saat aku menemukan Cesia lagi, Nadil ada bersamanya. Cesia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kaki Nadil.

Mungkin terjadi sesuatu sebelum aku menemukan Cesia. Suara Kharl yang kudengar dalam pikiranku berkata bahwa Cesia adalah Putri Bangsa Monster, pion penting milik Nadil. Aku menolak mempercayainya, bahkan saat Nadil juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Secuil potongan ingatan itu membuatku tersadar. Kurasa aku telah menemukan potongan puzzle yang tepat. Namun gambar yang berhasil kususun dalam puzzle tersebut terlihat mengerikan hingga kupikir aku masih salah dalam menyusunnya.

"Rath?" Rune bertanya dengan nada cemas. "Ada apa?"

"Saat berada di istana Nadil, kami sempat terpisah. Cesia dan Lim Kaana tiba-tiba menghilang karena Nadil menarik mereka dengan sihir," kataku. Aku benar-benar merasa takut sekarang. "Kharl... Penyihir dari Arinas itu bilang kalau Cesia adalah pion Nadil..."

Kata-kataku belum terselesaikan saat pintu kantorku tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang pelayan terengah-engah di ambang pintu.

"Maafkan saya tidak mengetuk dulu," engahnya, menjawab lebih dahulu ekspresi tidak senang di wajah Rune sebelum pria itu sempat menyemburkan tegurannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena habis berlari.

"Ada apa, Anastasia?" tanya Rune dengan nada menegur.

Gadis itu menatapku. Dia tampak kalut. "Yang Mulia... Lady Cesia," ucapnya.

Aku tersentak bangun dari kursiku. Tidak perlu penjelasan mendetail, aku tahu harus segera pergi.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun aku buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan. Kulewati begitu saja Anastasia. Aku berlari secepatnya menuju kamar Cesia, mengumpat dalam hati karena jarak antara kantorku dan kamar Cesia. Kupaksa kakiku berlari lebih cepat.

"Rath!" panggil Rune dari belakangku. Namun aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus berlari.

Saat aku tiba, yang menyambutku di depan pintu adalah Delte yang menangis sesenggukan dan tampaknya sudah tak sanggup berkata apapun. Dia mundur untuk memberikan jalan untukku yang langsung menghambur masuk. Cesia berbaring di ranjangnya, tampak lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

"Cesia!"

Avis Lara yang tengah berada di samping Cesia menoleh padaku dan berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku kalut pada Avis Lara.

Avis Lara baru saja membuka mulut hendak bicara. Namun aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku harus berada di dekat Cesia. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Avis Lara, aku sudah menghambur mendekati ranjang Cesia.

"Cesia," panggilku.

Cesia membuka matanya. Dia tampak begitu lemah. Namun dia tersenyum saat melihatku.

"Rath... Akhirnya kau datang," ucap Cesia lemah.

Cesia mengangkat tangannya yang kurus. Kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mendampingimu lebih lama..." Air mata Cesia meluncur turun di pipinya yang pucat.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu," kataku.

"Nadil sudah memberikan kutukan ini padaku. Maafkan aku karena tidak sanggup menjauh darimu... Sekarang aku telah membuatmu menangis."

Aku nyaris tidak menyadari air mata yang juga keluar dari kedua mataku. Ketakutan ini benar-benar menguasaiku. Dugaanku ternyata benar.

Aku takut kehilangan lagi. Cesia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai. Aku tidak bisa berpisah darinya.

"Kau berjanji akan berada disampingku. Kau sudah janji. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Teruslah hidup, Rath..."

"Tidak! Kau adalah hidupku, Cesia."

"Kau harus terus hidup… Jagalah janji masa lalu kita…"

"Aku tidak mau! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," rengekku. Aku menoleh ke belakang mencari Avis Lara untuk meminta bantuan. "Tolong lakukan sesuatu! Kumohon."

Namun Avis Lara hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak berdaya. Aku berusaha mencari bantuan lain di sisi lain ruangan, tapi yang kutemukan hanya Galsuenda yang menangis sesenggukan. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini tampak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku beralih pada Cesia lagi yang pucat dan tampak seolah mengantuk.

Kurengkuh Cesia. "Kumohon. Bertahanlah."

"Aku…mencintaimu…." Suara Cesia begitu lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan yang amat pelan.

Setelah satu hembusan napas, aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan kehidupan dalam tubuh lunglai Cesia. Matanya terpejam seperti sedang tertidur. Namun yang kurasakan darinya hanyalah kehampaan. Aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang biasanya selalu kurasakan darinya.

"Cesia?"

Avis Lara beringsut mendekat untuk memeriksa pergelangan tangan Cesia. Aku memandang Avis Lara, berharap kali ini dia punya ide bagaimana menolong Cesia. Lalu aku memandang Cesia, berharap bisa merasakan satu tarikan napas lagi darinya dan melihatnya membuka matanya yang cemerlang lagi. Namun yang kudengar hanyalah satu kabar buruk yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan.

"Yang Mulia…. Ini sudah takdir Permaisuri," kata Avis Lara dengan lirih.

Di sisi lain ranjang, Galsuenda terisak sambil menunduk.

"Bohong," kataku.

Avis Lara hanya menjawabku dengan tatapan simpati. Aku tidak ingin melihat tatapan itu sekarang. Aku ingin dia, atau siapapun, maju dan datang kesampingku untuk menolong Cesia.

"Bohong! Cesia hanya sedang tidur. Tolong katakan padaku kau bisa membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala."

"Yang Mulia…" Akhirnya Rune bersuara.

Aku menoleh pada Rune, mengharap bantuan. "Rune, tolong katakan pada mereka semua kalau Cesia hanya sedang tidur. Iya kan, Rune?" kataku kalut.

Rune membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian dia membatalkan apapun yang hendak dikatakannya. Dia justru memberiku tatapan yang sama seperti Avis Lara.

Kupandangi Cesia dengan putus asa. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melepasnya dari pelukanku.

"Rath…." Thatz menghampiriku. "Cesia sudah pergi," katanya pelan.

Pernyataan Thatz terasa seperti sebilah pisau yang menusukku dengan telak.

Aku menggeleng. Kupandangi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Wajah-wajah sedih. Di ujung ruangan Bierrez membuang muka dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berpikir. Segalanya terasa begitu sulit untuk dipahami.

"Cesia sudah pergi, Rath." Suara Thatz terdengar lagi.

Aku beralih menatapnya dengan bingung. Thatz balas memandangku dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan permintaan agar aku mempercayai kata-katanya.

Di tengah keputusasaan, aku menyerah pada penyangkalanku. Aku hancur di depan kenyataan yang terpampang dengan jelas. Tangan yang selama ini menggandeng erat tanganku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku berusaha menggapainya lagi, tapi yang kutangkap hanya udara kosong di tengah gelap pekat. Cahaya itu telah hilang. Kini yang terasa hanya rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang tak terperikan, seolah separuh jiwaku tercabik begitu saja.

Aku beralih memandang Cesia dalam pelukanku.

"Cesia…"

Kukecup bibir dan kening Cesia.

Satu amarah – yang kukira sudah menghilang di telan waktu – kembali membuncah dalam diriku. Nadil telah merampas segalanya dariku. Kini dia merampas satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya

Airmataku kembali mengalir. Luka di jiwaku begitu perih. Bercampur dengan amarah dan keputusasaan. Kupeluk Cesia lebih erat, seolah dengan begitu aku akan bisa mengembalikan jiwanya. Namun segalanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Aku telah kehilangan Cesia.


	12. Tangis Dalam Kesunyian

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. _

Bab XI (Cesia)

_**Tangis dalam Kesunyian**_

"Aku telah membuatnya hancur….," gumamku pelan.

"Ini takdir yang harus dihadapinya," sahut Alfeegi dari belakangku.

Kudekati Rath yang tengah tertunduk di lantai di samping peti dimana jasadku dibaringkan di ruang berdoa. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Matanya menatap kekosongan, seolah justru dirinyalah yang tidak bernyawa.

"Rath…," panggilku.

Namun dia tidak bergerak ataupun memandangku. Tatapan matanya masih tetap kosong.

"Aku masih disini," bisikku. Namun suaraku terdengar seperti sebuah rintihan.

Kuulurkan tanganku. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ujung jariku menembus lengan Rath. Aku terkesiap.

"Ini tidak adil," kataku.

"Ini tidak bisa dihindari. Takdir terkadang memang terasa tidak adil. Namun hanya sang Pencipta sendiri yang mengetahui mana yang adil dan yang tidak," kata Alfeegi. Kuacuhkan ceramahnya. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramah apapun saat ini. "Lagipula kau tidak mempersiapkan Yang Mulia untuk menghadapi peristiwa ini," sambung Alfeegi.

Kalimat terakhirnya menyengatku. Aku berdiri dengan cepat, berbalik menghadapi Alfeegi. "Seandainya aku mengatakannya sejak awal, apa kaukira hasilnya akan berbeda? Rath akan tetap terluka," sergahku keras. "Aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus-terusan bersedih karena tahu istrinya akan mati karena kutukan Nadil. Dia pasti akan mencari cara untuk mempertahankanku. Kita tidak akan tahu cara macam apa yang akan dipakainya. Bagaimana bila Rath akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri?"

Alfeegi terdiam. Ekspresinya nyaris sama kosongnya dengan Rath.

"Aku ingin membahagiakan Rath. Menjaganya…. Sebagaimana janjiku pada Lady Raseleane. Meskipun aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kebahagiaannya lebih lama dari yang kuharapkan."

Tanganku terkepal erat sampai bergetar, menahan amarahku. Kemarahanku pada diri sendiri karena ketidaksanggupanku.

Aku sangat mencintai Rath. Sangat mencintainya hingga merasa begitu sakit saat tidak lagi bisa meraihnya. Terus melihatnya terpuruk di ruangan ini sejak kemarin membuatku merasa tersiksa. Aku melihatnya menangis sambil memeluk jasadku. Dia tidak mau melepasnya, hingga Thatz dan Tetheus terpaksa menyeretnya keluar kamarku.

Lalu setelah jasadku dipindahkan ke ruang berdoa ini, dia kemari dan menolak keluar. Rath mengusir pelayan yang membawakan makanan untuknya. Dia terus terpuruk di lantai sambil melamun. Terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa memasuki dunianya saat ini. Sesekali dia menangis. Suara tangisannya memilukan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku tidak kepada siapapun.

"Untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau," kata Alfeegi datar

Aku bersimpuh di samping Rath, mengamati seraut kelelahan yang ada di wajahnya. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya agar dia merasa lebih tenang. Rath memang terlihat tenang, diam seperti sedang membeku. Namun bukan diam yang seperti ini yang ingin kulihat.

"Dunia kalian sudah berbeda. Tidak seharusnya mereka yang sudah mati berhubungan dengan yang hidup," sahut Alfeegi.

Sesaat kemudian Alfeegi tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Lalu dia menambahkan dengan enggan, "Kau mungkin bisa menyentuhnya dengan bantuanku."

Aku terperangah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Alfeegi. Namun sebelum aku sempat mengatakan permohonan yang terlintas di benakku saat itu, Alfeegi lebih dulu menyatakan penolakannya.

"Mestinya dilarang…. Tapi dalam situasi yang sangat mendesak, aku akan memberimu pertolongan. Sekali saja…"

Aku memandang Alfeegi dengan memelas, berusaha membuatnya luluh. "Tolonglah. Kau bisa melihat sendiri akibat dari peristiwa ini. Aku tidak tahan melihat Rath yang seperti ini."

Alfeegi terdiam, tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kumohon…"

Tapi Alfeegi menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak ada manfaatnya bila kau _mendekatinya_ sekarang. Setelah kau menghilang lagi dari penglihatannya, Yang Mulia akan kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang akan _menolongku_!" protesku keras. Suaraku bergaung dalam ruangan yang sunyi.

Alfeegi tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia malah berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkanku.

Amarahku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Aku berdiri dengan kaku sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku. "_Alfeegi_!" teriakku.

"Pikirkan tawaranku tadi sebijaksana mungkin," katanya datar sambil terus berjalan. Kemudian dia berbelok dan sosoknya tidak lagi terlihat.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku di lantai pualam dan menggeram kesal.

"Sial. Apa sih maksudnya? Dia bilang mau menolong, tapi saat aku memintanya dia malah menolak. Kalau tak mau membantu sebaiknya tidak usah…."

Satu isakan pelan menghentikan omelanku. Kulihat Rath menangis lagi.  
Pundaknya terguncang pelan selagi dia terisak-isak.

"Rath… Aku masih disini. Setidaknya untuk sementara….." Aku tahu Rath tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarku, tapi aku tetap mengatakan kata-kata yang kumaksudkan untuk menenangkannya. "Tolong maafkan aku yang telah melukaimu sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa mendampingimu lebih lama dan membahagiakanmu. Tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dari sejak dulu dan hingga kapanpun juga…. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Rath masih tetap terisak. Aku beringsut semakin mendekat.

"Aku bersyukur benang takdir itu sempat mengikatku padamu dan menjadikan kita satu. Tidak akan ada kata-kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa aku sangat beryukur atas cinta yang kauberikan padaku. Aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari dirimu…."

Lalu terdengar langkah-langkah kaki memasuki ruangan. Aku menoleh dan melihat Thatz dan Rune masuk beriringan. Rath yang sudah berhenti terisak tidak terusik dengan kedatangan mereka. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali, seolah dia juga tidak bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Sahabat kita terlihat mengenaskan," keluh Thatz.

"Ya," sahut Rune setuju. "Kita harus mengajaknya keluar dari sini. Rath sudah berada disini sejak kemarin. Kurasa dia juga tidak tidur."

Rune menyalakan sebuah lilin. Thatz mengikutinya. Lalu mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan terdiam dalam doa mereka. Aku beranjak dari sisi Rath, lalu menghampiri Thatz dan Rune yang masih tenggelam dalam kekhusyukan doa mereka – cukup mengejutkan bagiku melihat Thatz berdoa seserius ini, sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih atas doa kalian. Aku sangat menghargainya," kataku.

Mereka masih belum selesai.

"Tolong bantu Rath," kataku.

Air mataku meleleh keluar. Aku sempat merasa takjub bahwa aku masih bisa menangis. Kuusap air mataku dengan punggung tangan. Air mata ini masih terasa nyata sebagaimana aku masih hidup dulu.

Aku tidak tahu pertolongan macam apa yang akan kuminta pada Thatz dan Rune. Aku tidak ingin melihat Rath terus terjebak dalam dukanya seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan? Segalanya sudah terlanjur jadi seperti ini.

Rune selesai berdoa. Dia menghampiri Rath dan berlutut di depannya.

"Rath," panggilnya dengan lembut. Sementara yang dipanggil tetap tidak bergeming. "Ini sudah larut malam. Tidakkah kau ingin kembali ke kamarmu?"

Rath bergerak sedikit. Pelan-pelan dia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Rune. Namun tatapannya masih tetap kosong. Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar memandang Rune.

"Sejak kemarin kau disini terus. Kau juga tak mau makan. Kami semua mencemaskanmu." Rune mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan Rath.

Namun ekspresi Rath tidak berubah sedikit pun. Thatz yang rupanya sudah menyelesaikan doanya, bergabung di sebelah Rune.

"Ayolah, Rath. Ikutlah dengan kami. Aku dan Rune akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Istirahatlah. Kau tidak bisa disini terus. Besok adalah pemakaman Cesia. Kau juga harus mempersiapkan diri. Kalau kau disini terus, kurasa besok kau bakal tumbang bahkan sebelum acara pemakamannya selesai," kata Thatz dengan nada memohon.

"Aku akan menemani Cesia disini," kata Rath pelan, nyaris sepelan bisikan. Suaranya terdengar parau.

Thatz dan Rune beringsut mendekati Rath, tampak berusaha mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rath.

Rath mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tampaknya dia memang benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Namun dia masih tetap keras kepala. "Aku akan menemani Cesia disini," ulangnya, masih sama pelan seperti sebelumnya. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti sebuah igauan di telingaku.

"Tapi kau juga butuh istirahat," kata Rune. Wajahnya berkerut oleh kesedihan. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini."

"Rath, tolong dengarkan kami," kata Thatz. "Kami semua tahu kau sangat kehilangan Cesia. Kami juga sedih karena Cesia pergi. Tapi janganlah kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Rune mendadak terisak. Dia menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Thatz memandang frustrasi ke arah Rath yang tidak kunjung memberikan tanggapan positif.

"Dengarkan aku, Rath!" Thatz mencengkeram kedua lengan Rath dan mengguncang tubuhnya. "Hentikan perbuatanmu ini. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Jangan kaupikir kami akan tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Lady Raseleane juga….. Janganlah menambah kesedihannya."

Air mata Rath kembali mengalir. Thatz melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Rath, tampak menyesal seolah telah menyakiti anak kecil. Ekspresi datar di wajah Rath berubah sedikit. Sorot matanya tidak lagi kosong. Berganti dengan kesenduan yang selama ini seringkali kulihat, tapi kali ini wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri disini. Aku ingin bersama Cesia lebih lama lagi," kata Rath.

Untuk sesaat Thatz dan Rune terdiam. Lalu tatapan mata Thatz melembut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini," katanya.

"Aku juga," kata Rune. "Kau adalah sahabat kami. Seorang sahabat tidak akan pergi meskipun kau menyuruhnya meninggalkanmu."

"Begitu juga dengan Cesia. Dia juga sahabat kami," sambung Thatz.

Untuk sesaat sepertinya Rath bingung akan menjawab apa. Namun kemudian dia membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan Thatz dan Rune. "Terserah kalian," kata Rath.

Lalu mereka bertiga duduk berdampingan.

Malam semakin larut dalam kesenduan. Diiringi senandung hujan yang turun dengan deras. Tiupan angin yang keras menghempaskan tetes-tetes air hujan ke permukaan kaca jendela – yang bermotif mawar merah dan sulur-sulur yang meliuk-liuk rumit – dan menimbulkan suara mengetuk-ngetuk yang ramai, memecah kesunyian yang melingkupi ruangan ini.

Sedangkan aku tenggelam dalam kesedihanku. Berbagai emosi bercampur jadi satu, memunculkan sebentuk kesedihan yang begitu kelam dan pekat. Betapa menyakitkan saat kita menorehkan luka pada orang-orang terkasih. Terutama Rath, yang memiliki cintaku seutuhnya dan telah menyerahkan cintanya padaku.


	13. Tak Tergantikan

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Galsuenda, Anastasia, dan Ophelia adalah original character rekaan author. Rhydian Abbey dan Tir Nefenhir adalah setting rekaan author._

Bab XII (Rath Illuser)

_**Tak Tergantikan**_

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan, kupikir aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar tidur setelah ini. Setiap kali tertidur, aku selalu melihat saat-saat terakhir Cesia. Ketidakmampuanku menyelamatannya selalu membayangiku. Walau tubuhku serasa nyaris remuk karena dua malam tidak tidur, ditambah dengan malam ini, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang begitu terasa nyata. Berulang-ulang sementara aku tertidur.

Bahkan saat bangun pun ingatan itu seringkali datang. Jutaan kenangan yang kumiliki bersama Cesia juga terus berkelebatan dalam pikiranku. Semua itu terasa bagai hukuman tanpa ampun, sebagaimana puluhan bilah pedang yang dingin menembus ragaku – namun ini terasa jauh lebih pedih.

Airmataku selalu keluar saat aku teringat Cesia. Airmata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah menangis sesering saat ini. Aku tidak kuasa menahan pedihnya kehilangan Cesia. Semua pikiran tentang dirinya tidak lagi ada di sampingku dan aku tidak akan bisa meraihnya lagi terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku merasa kehilangan arah dan ditinggalkann begitu saja di tengah kegelapan yang pekat.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat, hingga terasa seperti diseret-seret. Satu jam yang berlalu terasa seperti seabad. Satu harapan kosong muncul di benakku, andai Cesia akan terbangun lagi. Sementara satu pikiran liar lain tiba-tiba menyeruak, bagaimana kalau aku menukar hidupku untuk mengembalikan Cesia? Gagasan kedua itu terasa lebih masuk akal. Lantas bagaimana caranya?

Aku punya kewajiban yang harus kujalankan di Dusis. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan mengabaikan semua tanggungjawab. Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjalani hidup ini tanpa Cesia, karena selama ini dia lah yang memberiku kekuatan untuk tetap menjalani hidup.

Benakku dipenuhi oleh Cesia. Dalam keputusasaanku, kupikir hanya dengan menyimpan semua kenangan Cesia dalam pikiran akan membuatku merasa puas, membiarkannya menguasaiku dan terus-menerus memperlihatkan kenangan seperti sebuah buku yang tidak akan berhenti membuka halaman-halamannya. Meskipun pedihnya kenangan itu tidak akan terelakkan – karena kini semua itu hanya menjadi sebuah bayangan yang tidak akan terulang kembali secara nyata.

Apapun akan kulakukan untuk bersama dengan Cesia selama mungkin. Meskipun tubuhnya tidak akan lagi bergerak dan merengkuhku seperti sebelumnya. Aku akan tetap berada di ruangan ini, ruang berdoa dimana Cesia berbaring diam. Tetap sangat mempesona dan begitu cantik, seolah maut masih belum menyentuhnya. Namun berapa kalipun aku memanggil namanya, dia tidak juga menjawabku.

"Rath," satu suara memanggil, menyeruak diantara lamunan. "Ini sudah larut malam. Tidakkah kau ingin kembali ke kamarmu?"

Aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat si pemilik suara. Namun ternyata kepalaku terasa begitu berat. Rasanya sendi-sendiku kaku. Mungkin karena sudah berjam-jam ada disini. Tapi siapa yang peduli, sementara orang yang kucintai terbaring dalam pelukan maut yang dingin.

Kulihat Rune sedang berlutut di hadapanku. Ternyata tadi dia lah yang memanggil. Rasanya aku tidak lagi bisa mengenali suaranya.

"Sejak kemarin kau disini terus. Kau juga tak mau makan. Kami semua mencemaskanmu."

Kata-kata itu serasa lolos begitu saja dari kepalaku, tanpa bisa kupahami apa maknanya. Rune memegang lenganku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi aku berusaha untuk berpikir, mencoba memahami kata-katanya.

Lalu Thatz datang, ikut berlutut di sebelah Rune. Wajah mereka terlihat mirip, setidaknya dalam raut wajah yang sama-sama berkerut sedih.

"Ayolah, Rath. Ikutlah dengan kami. Aku dan Rune akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Istirahatlah. Kau tidak bisa disini terus. Besok adalah pemakaman Cesia. Kau juga harus mempersiapkan diri. Kalau kau disini terus, kurasa besok kau bakal tumbang bahkan sebelum acara pemakamannya selesai." Thatz bicara dengan nada memohon.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menemani Cesia disini," kataku. Kuharap mereka bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan, meskipun aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataan mereka.

Mereka berdua beringsut mendekat.

Aku sangat lelah. Namun aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Cesia sendiri disini. Aku ingin menemaninya.

"Aku akan menemani Cesia disini," kataku.

"Tapi kau juga butuh istirahat," kata Rune lagi. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini."

"Rath, tolong dengarkan kami," kata Thatz. "Kami semua tahu kau sangat kehilangan Cesia. Kami juga sedih karena Cesia pergi. Tapi janganlah kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Tiba-tiba saja Rune menangis. Kupandangi dia. Rune sedang bersedih. Aku juga sedang bersedih.

"Dengarkan aku, Rath!" Thatz bicara dengan keras, membuatku menoleh padanya. Dia mencengkeram kedua lenganku dan mengguncangku. Untuk sesaat kurasa pandanganku memudar, dunia seperti berputar dan larut dalam pendar-pendar cahaya. Tapi suara Thatz terus terdengar, walau timbul tenggelam. "Hentikan perbuatanmu ini. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Jangan kaupikir kami akan tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Lady Raseleane juga….. Janganlah menambah kesedihannya."

Pendar-pendar cahaya itu menghilang. Namun sensasi berputar yang seperti hanyut dalam sebuah cangkir raksasa yang tengah diaduk masih ada, walau tidak sekeras yang tadi.

Satu nama yang disebutkan Thatz mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang juga memberiku kehangatan. Kupikir Lady Raseleane juga pasti bersedih saat ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia bersedih karena kehilangan bagian keluarganya. Itu adalah kesalahanku. Cesia yang telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini…

Airmataku kembali mengalir.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri disini. Aku ingin bersama Cesia lebih lama lagi," kataku.

Saat ini aku hanya ingin bersama Cesia.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini," katanya Thatz.

"Aku juga," kata Rune. "Kau adalah sahabat kami. Seorang sahabat tidak akan pergi meskipun kau menyuruhnya meninggalkanmu."

"Begitu juga dengan Cesia. Dia juga sahabat kami," sambung Thatz.

Aku bingung bagaimana mau menanggapi mereka. Kupikir mereka tidak akan dengan mudah disuruh pergi. Tapi selama mereka tidak menjauhkanku dari Cesia, mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau.

"Terserah kalian," kataku.

Menjelang tengah malam, hujan turun dengan lebat. Suaranya menenggelamkan gema dentang jam di ruangan lain. Suara hujan yang datang diiringi tiupan angin terdengar seperti sebuah serangan yang bertubi-tubi saat air hujan terhempas di kaca jendela. Kunikmati alunan suara hujan yang bagai menyuarakan keputusasaan. Langit menangis keras. Biarkanlah hujan mewakiliku untuk menangis dan angin menyampaikan pesanku pada Cesia. Karena tangisku saja terasa tidak cukup untuk menyatakan betapa pedih jiwa ini yang telah tercabik oleh duka yang dibawa sang Maut.

Aku terjaga semalaman, lagi. Hujan sedikit mereda saat menjelang fajar. Kedua sahabatku sudah tertidur sejak sekitar tiga jam lalu. Rune tertunduk diatas kedua lututnya. Sementara Thatz berbaring terlentang di lantai, tampak sudah cukup nyaman meskipun lantai pualam ini terasa begitu dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian – atau beberapa jam, mungkin – pintu ruang berdoa ini membuka. Galsuenda dan Anastasia muncul di ambang pintu dengan gaun hitam yang sederhana. Kelihatannya mereka terkejut Thatz dan Rune ada disini juga. Galsuenda memasuki ruangan lebih dulu, diiringi Anastasia. Setelah berada dalam jarak beberapa meter dariku, kedua gadis itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Yang Mulia…..," kata-kata Galsuenda terputus begitu saja. Sekilas pandangannya melayang pada peti dimana Cesia berbaring di dalamnya. Kupikir gadis itu akan menangis, tapi tampaknya dia berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri.

Aku tahu kata-kata yang terputus dari kalimatnya. Sudah saatnya topeng itu terpasang di wajahku dan menyembunyikan segala kerapuhan.

"Aku tahu," kataku.

Lady Raseleane mengambil alih segala persiapan pemakaman Cesia. Hari ini pemakaman itu akan diselenggarakan, setelah kami semua berdoa dan menutup petinya. Cesia akan benar-benar direnggut dariku. Aku tidak akan bisa memandangnya lagi.

Kutepuk pelan bahu Rune untuk membangunkannya. Rune segera bergerak dari posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Sesaat dia celingukan dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sir, semua persiapannya telah selesai," kata Galsuenda.

"Oh.." Rune menatap Galsuenda untuk sesaat, berusaha mencerna kata-kata gadis itu selagi dia masih dalam proses mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. "Ya. Terimakasih banyak."

Lalu Rune beringsut ke arah Thatz dan mengguncang tubuhnya. "Bangunlah," kata Rune masih dalam suara parau sehabis bangun tidur. "Thatz. Bangun. Kita harus siap-siap."

Thatz mengerang, dan bangkit dari lantai. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Lalu menguap, suaranya seperti lenguhan.

"Thatz, persiapannya," ulang Rune.

"Iya. Aku akan segera pergi," kata Thatz masih dalam intonasi yang tidak jelas. Lalu dia berpaling padaku. "Astaga. Kau benar-benar tidak tidur lagi."

Rune menyikut Thatz, yang segera menyadari maksudnya.

"Anda terlihat cukup berantakan, Yang Mulia," kata Thatz. Dia lalu menggeleng sambil mendesah.

"Aku tahu. Kalian pergilah lebih dulu," kataku.

Rune sudah membuka mulut hendak protes, tapi aku mendahuluinya.

"Berikan aku beberapa menit lagi. Hanya beberapa menit. Pergilah."

Thatz dan Rune bangkit dengan susah payah dari lantai. Namun tidak langsung pergi.

"Beberapa menit saja," pintaku.

Mereka berempat menatapku dengan was-was.

"Percayalah," kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu lagi nanti," kata Thatz. "Bisa berdiri?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Meskipun tubuhku terasa sangat pegal dan kaku karena sudah berdiam di tempat yang sama lebih dari tiga puluh jam.

Mereka berempat memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir yang membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Pergilah," kataku dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Thatz akhirnya mengangguk pada yang lain, meskipun terlihat dengan jelas kalau dia bakal meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan berat hati. Dia selalu jadi orang yang paling peka diantara ksatria naga generasi sebelumnya. Lalu mereka berempat undur diri dengan cara formal. Thatz biasanya tidak seformal ini – karena dia seorang pribadi yang bebas – tapi kali ini dia bersikap berbeda karena ada Galsuenda dan Anastasia.

Saat baru beberapa langkah meninggalkanku, mereka terhenti. Dan membungkuk hormat ke arah pintu. Suara langkah yang menggema. Saat Thatz dan Rune bergeser menyamping, tampaklah sosok Lady Raseleane.

"Jadi kau masih disini? Setelah dua malam berlalu….." Lady Raseleane mendesah. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya menekuk sedemikian rupa, membentuk seraut kecemasan.

"Iya, _my lady_," jawabku.

Lady Raseleane menarik napas panjang. Lalu Lady Raseleane berpaling pada Rune. "Pergilah bersiap-siap, kalian semua."

Mereka berempat mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkanku bersama Lady Raelesane.

"Aku telah mengurus semua persiapan pemakaman Cesia," kata Lady Raseleane.

"Terimakasih," ucapku. "Aku akan segera bersiap-siap. Kita tidak mau aku terlihat kacau di depan orang-orang kan. Aku tahu…"

Lady Raseleane terdiam dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Lady Raseleane menarik napas panjang. Rona merah menyebar di wajahnya disertai dengan ekspresi seperti sedang menahan sesuatu – tapi bukan kemarahan. Diantara semua orang lain yang ada di kastil ini, pasti Lady Raseleane adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling memahami posisiku.

"Atau haruskah aku bersikap jujur?" Kenangan-kenangan itu masih terus berjubel di kepalaku. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang terus terlihat. Rasanya sulit untuk membedakan antara nyata dan tidak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Lady Raseleane terisak. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, Nak." Diusapnya airmatanya dengan sapu tangan hitam. "Kau sama sekali tidak salah."

Aku bangkit dari lantai, agak sulit. Aku nyaris berpikir tulang-tulangku bakal rontok saat berdiri. Lalu berbalik ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati Cesia masih tengah bermimpi dalam tidur tanpa akhir. Kuharap dia bermimpi indah. Biarlah kutanggung segala mimpi buruknya.

Aku membungkuk diatas Cesia, bertumpu pada peti yang membingkai tubuhnya. Kuusap pipi Cesia yang dingin dan berbisik di dekat telinganya. "Selamat malam, Cesia-ku. Kau tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Selamanya….."

Lady Raseleane menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut. Aku menoleh padanya, sekali lagi merasa amat sangat terluka dan tidak mampu menahan airmata.

"Aku tahu kau sangat bersedih. Tidak akan ada penghiburan apapun yang mampu mengurangi dukamu. Namun kuharap kelak waktu akan meringankan derita itu," kata Lady Raseleane, sambil memegang tanganku. "Kemarilah." Lalu Lady Raseleane memelukku.

"Aku merasa hancur….," kataku sambil terisak.

Lady Raseleane sendiri yang membantuku bersiap-siap menghadiri upacara pemakaman. Meskipun aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi beliau bersikeras mendampingiku.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku sejak tadi pagi," ucapnya. Aku mengamati penampilannya yang memang sudah rapi. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri. Apalagi setelah tahu ternyata selama dua hari kau tidak mau pergi dari sisi istrimu," ujarnya sambil mengikat simpul dasi hitam di kerah kemejaku.

Setelah aku siap – menurut Lady Raseleane – kami bersama-sama menuju Rhydian Abbey dengan kereta darna. Cesia sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke katedral disana bersama Ruwalk, Bierrez, Tetheus, dan sekitar dua ratus pasukan naga yang mengiringinya. Sisanya berangkat bersamaku dan Lady Raseleane.

Saat kami melewati gerbang Dragon Castle, ada banyak sekali karangan bunga yang bertumpuk di depan pagar. Para penduduk berkumpul di pinggir jalan dengan wajah kusut.

Lady Raseleane menggenggam tanganku. "Negeri ini turut berduka bersama kita."

Aku tidak berkata apapun sepanjang perjalanan kami. Kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela kereta, pada langit yang kelabu, pada raut muram para penduduk yang berkumpul di pinggir jalan, dan pada kesunyian jalanan yang kami lewati – yang hanya terisi dengan suara derap langkah darna. Lady Raseleane tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya hingga kami sampai di depan katedral. Terakhir kali aku kemari adalah saat pernikahanku. Mendapati apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini…sungguh suatu ironi.

Pikiranku nyaris kosong sejak saat kami berangkat tadi. Namun tubuhku bergerak secara otomatis. Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah duduk di deretan depan, disamping Lady Raseleane. Segalanya seolah terlewat begitu saja, seperti hanyut di sungai berarus deras, aku tidak sempat memperhatikan sekelilingku.

Kidung-kidung dilantunkan dan menggema dari segala penjuru katedral. Suara-suara berpadu menjadi satu dan membuatku bingung. Semua syair dari kidung-kidung itu seolah terhapus dari ingatanku, menjadi alunan nada dan syair yang asing.

Saat semua telah berlalu, setelah kami memulai perjalanan lagi menuju pemakaman. Tir Nefenhir, tanah tempat raja-raja beristirahat di akhir perjalanan mereka. Tempat yang disebut sebagian orang sebagai Necropolis, adalah kompleks pemakaman yang megah. Terletak di sebuah lembah yang terlindung oleh bukit-bukit. Seperti yang dikatakan orang, tempat ini memang seperti kota orang mati. Makam-makam yang dibuat semegah mungkin – hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dimakamkan disana.

Perjalanan agak terhambat karena begitu banyaknya massa yang berkumpul . Walau agak kesulitan, akhirnya kami bisa berada dengan aman di area pemakaman yang dijaga oleh ratusan prajurit naga di setiap perimeternya Doa-doa diucapkan dalam bahasa kuno. Di saat peti mati dimasukkan ke dalam liang dengan karangan bunga diatasnya; saat para pengggali makam mulai mengisi liang dengan tanah; saat para pelayat mulai berbalik untuk memulai perjalanan pulang, Lady Ophelia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengenggam tanganku.

"Saya turut berduka cita," ucapnya tulus.

"Terimakasih," jawabku.

Dia membungkuk hormat padaku dan Lady Raseleane, lalu pergi.

Guntur mulai bergemuruh di langit yang semakin gelap, mengabarkan akan datangnya hujan. Angin mulai berhembus agak kencang, seolah menyuruh semua orang cepat-cepat mencari perlindungan di tempat teduh. Kedua penggali makam yang telah bekerja dengan giat sudah menyelesaikan sebagian pekerjaannya. Mereka telah menutup liang lahat dan memasang nisan. Mereka undur diri dengan sopan, meski belepotan lumpur. Tapi mereka akan kembali lagi nanti untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka, memperbaiki makam Cesia; memasang dekorasi patung.

"Hujan akan segera turun. Ayo kita pulang," kata Lady Raseleane.

Baru saja Lady Raseleane menyelesaikan ucapanya, hujan mendadak menyerbu bumi – dengan deras, bahkan tanpa didahului oleh gerimis. Kudengar Rune ribur-ribut di belakang kami, dan datang tergopoh-gopoh untuk memayungi Lady Raseleane.

"Thatz! Payungnya satu lagi mana?" Rune berkata keras, meningkahi suara hujan.

"Rath! Kemarilah!" panggil Lady Raseleane saat aku berjalan semakin dekat ke makam Cesia.

Aku menoleh. "Rune, tolong kau antar Lady Raseleane ke kereta," pintaku.

"Pulanglah bersamaku," kata Lady Raseleane, nadanya nyaris memohon.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin disini sebentar."

Rune menatapku penuh arti. Namun kemudian dia berkata pada Lady Raseleane, "Saya akan mengantar Anda ke kereta. Jangan khawatir, saya dan Thatz akan menemani Yang Mulia nanti."

Lady Raseleane memandangku sesaat. Lalu sebelum pergi beliau berkata, "Jangan terlalu lama."

Setelah mereka pergi, cukup lama aku diam terpaku di depan makam Cesia.

"Jadi…. Pada akhirnya kau tetap kehilangan dia," kata sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh. Seseorang yang berjubah dan berpayung hitam muncul dari belakang pohon cedar. Pria itu mendongakkan sedikit payungnya, menunjukkan seraut wajah yang tidak asing. Kharl.

"Halo Rath," sapanya sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak perlu bertanya. Kau tahu pasti jawabannya, _Yang_ _Mulia_ _Kaisar_," Kharl menekankan suaranya pada kata sapaan di akhir kalimatnya. "Semua orang di seluruh penjuru Kerajaan Dragoon berduka kehilangan ratu mereka. Dan banyak penguasa dan bangsawan dari seluruh penjuru kekaisaran yang kau pimpin ini datang untuk menyatakan belasungkawa. Aku hanyalah salah satu pelayat yang datang kemari. Apa kau tidak mau menerima tamu dari Arinas?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyaku was-was.

Alkemis satu ini selalu sulit ditebak. Entah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan saat ini. Mendadak muncul di tempat ini dan _hari ini_.

Kharl mengangkat bahu dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. "Aku hanya datang sebagai pelayat. Itu saja. Mengingat dulu kita punya hubungan, kurasa sudah sewajarnya aku turut hadir dalam pemakaman istrimu. Seperti saat pernikahanmu dulu," Kharl berkata dengan santai. "Ya, aku datang di hari pernikahanmu. Karena aku menerima undangan. Kurasa itu sangat membanggakan, seorang dokter biasa menerima undangan pernikahan kaisar."

Selama ini prasangkaku terhadapnya memang benar. Aku menatap Kharl dengan tajam. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menyadari ketidaksenanganku.

"Kau pasti menyadari kalau Avis Lara adalah aku, kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak pernah berbuat buruk selagi aku berperan jadi Avis Lara. Meskipun – jujur saja – dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk membunuh kaisar sebelumnya dan membunuh semua orang yang berada disana, agar kau kehilangan rumah dan kembali padaku. Tapi aku hanya memikirkannya. Tidak sungguh-sungguh kulakukan."

"Aku ingin bertanya," kataku.

"Silakan. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan," kata Kharl dengan nada yang sangat ramah.

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa menolong Cesia waktu itu? Atau kau hanya tidak ingin?"

Kharl menarik napas panjang. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakan itu."

"Jawab aku!"

Kharl menatapku dalam keteduhan payung hitamnya. Ekspresinya tenang. Tidak goyah sedikitpun.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar ada orang yang bangkit dari kematian? Apakah menurutmu itu suatu hal yang wajar?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa Fugen no Tsue bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau berbeda," jawab Kharl tenang, dengan nada sedikit bangga yang membuatku muak. "Hanya Cesia yang tahu dimana benda itu disimpan – tentu saja dia menyimpannya dengan sihir. Lagipula apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau benda itu dibuat untukmu? Entah kau percaya takdir atau tidak, tapi kurasa ada kekuatan-kekuatan yang menginginkanmu untuk terus bertahan dan mengakhiri kekuasaan Nadil."

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan Fiji?" bantahku, tidak ingin menyerah untuk mencari jalan.

"Siapa?"

"Fiji!"

"Ah, gadis itu... Ya, aku ingat dia," kata Kharl masih dengan nada tenang. "Hanya untuk tempo yang terbatas. Aku mengirimnya untuk membantumu memasuki kastil Nadil. Setelah itu aku melepasnya. Kau bisa melihat sendiri seperti apa Fiji saat itu. Apa dia gadis yang sama seperti yang kautemui di Gunung Emphaza? Apa kau ingin Cesia jadi seperti itu? Dia tidak akan jadi Cesia yang sama. Apa kau tidak akan menyesal kalau seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam. Kurasa jawabannya sudah jelas tidak.

"Cesia sudah mengatakannya padaku soal kutukan itu, setelah aku menunjukkan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Dia berpesan agar aku menjaga rahasianya. Aku sudah mencari cara untuk mematahkan kutukannya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun cara…" Kharl menarik napas panjang lagi. "Aku mau melakukannya, mencoba menolong Cesia, demi kau. Meskipun aku tidak berhasil."

Kharl masih berdiri di tempatnya, tiga meter dariku, tanpa menambah satu langkah pun. Tepian jubah hitamnya yang nyaris menyapu tanah basah oleh hujan. Dia memandangi makam Cesia dengan tatapan yang seperti melamun.

"Pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kembali bersama keluarga barumu dan bertempur demi mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah hidupmu, kau berjuang demi kebaikan." Kharl menarik napas panjang. "_Well_, kau berhak menentukan pilihan. Dan inilah hidup yang kaupilih. Aku harus menghargai keputusanmu, kan."

"Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak," kata Kharl. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, yang mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit penyesalanmu. Pilihan manapun yang kaupilih akan sama saja, pada saatnya kau akan terluka dan kehilangan. Semua orang pernah terluka. Semua orang kehilangan apa yang berharga bagi mereka. Bagaimanapun kerasnya kau berusaha menjaga dan bertahan. Akan selalu ada yang hilang. Begitulah hidup, Rath."

Setelah itu Kharl menghilang. Aku tidak memperhatikannya; apakah dia berjalan pergi atau benar-benar lenyap dalam sekejap. Kupikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakannya. Dia benar. Namun kebenaran itu tidak mengurangi penyesalanku. Bukankah rasa sakit dari suatu luka adalah hal yang tidak terelakkan. Aku punya hati yang bisa merasakannya. Kehilangan Cesia adalah luka yang mutlak tidak akan bisa kutanggung.

Aku terpaku lagi. Merasakan remuk redamnya hati. Hujan turun dengan deras, menyerang tanpa ampun. Aku jatuh berlutut di tanah, tak kuasa menahan tangis lebih lama lagi. Duka ini terasa begitu pedih, tidak terperikan. Tidak akan pernah ada cukup kata untuk mengatakannya. Namun setidaknya air hujan telah menyamarkan airmataku. Suara hujan seperti requiem yang mengalun dengan megah menghapus kesunyian pemakaman, dan menenggelamkan suara isak tangisku yang mengeras menjadi erangan.


	14. Janji Yang Terlanggar

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. _

Bab XIII (Cesia)

_**Janji yang Terlanggar**_

Kuakui bahwa aku masih belum bisa ikhlas menerima kenyataan. Betapa tidak, ketika seseorang harus terpisah dari orang yang dicintainya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Dragon Castle. Bagaimanapun separuh jiwaku masih ada di tempat ini.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya diam mengawasi pria yang kucintai. Mengawasinya hancur tanpa bisa mencegahnya. Setiap kali aku memandangnya hatiku terasa miris. Sosoknya kini sangat berbeda dari pemuda naïf yang kukenal dulu, bahwa kini dia telah berubah menjadi makhluk yang amat rapuh, seolah dia akan hancur berkeping-keping ketika seseorang menyentuhnya. Kegetiran yang mengiris setiap kali aku menatap kedalam bola mata ungu yang hampa kehidupan, kelopak matanya yang menghitam, dan wajah pucatnya yang tirus. Aku tidak akan mengenalinya seandainya aku tidak berada di dekatnya hingga saat ini. Tubuh kurus dalam balutan pakaian berkabung meringkuk di tengah ranjang. Berhari-hari dia tidak meninggalkan kamar ini; ruangan ini telah menjadi dunianya sekarang. Dia menolak sinar matahari sehingga dibiarkannya tirai menutup jendela-jendela. Dia mengusir setiap orang yang memasuki dunianya.

Bahkan kini dia menenggak minuman beralkohol, sesuatu yang nyaris selalu berusaha dijauhinya. Kini dia dan botol-botol cairan memabukkan itu bagai tak terpisahkan. Dan seiring kebersamaan mereka, Rath semakin hancur.

Suatu ketika Rath mengeluarkan buku agendanya dari laci dan menemukan gambar-gambar dan coretan yang sering kubuat untuk menyemangatinya dulu. Kulihat senyum merekah di wajahnya. Senyum itu hanya bertahan sesaat. Kemudian Rath mulai terisak. Dipeluknya agenda itu dan merosot ke lantai sambil menangis seperti seorang bocah kecil yang tersesat. Berhari-hari Rath bergelung di ranjang sambil memeluk gaunku. Wajahnya nyaris selalu basah oleh air mata. Bahkan ketika dia tidur, kulihat air mata yang mengalir keluar disela-sela kelopak mata kehitaman yang tertutup. Diantara isakan dan rintihannya kudengar namaku disebut.

Berkali-kali Rath memanggil namaku, tapi aku hanya bisa diam menahan tangis. Aku duduk diujung ranjang, ingin sekali menyentuh dan merengkuhnya. Ingin sekali aku memanggil namanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa berpisah darinya. Aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu harapan itu sia-sia. Bahkan sekalipun aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku, itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Yang kuinginkan adalah bersamanya selalu. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang meringankan derita yang selama ini ditanggungnya. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Namun apa yang kulakukan? Akulah wanita yang menghancurkannya. Kuberikan dia harapan, lalu kuruntuhkan harapan yang dengan susah payah dibangunnya.

Aku gagal menjadi orang yang pantas dicintai olehnya. Menurutku cara terbaik untuk melindungi Rath adalah meninggalkannya, membuatnya tidak mencintaiku, bahkan membenciku kalau itu memang diperlukan. Seandainya saja aku bisa meninggalkannya, agar aku bisa menjauhkannya dari keadaannya sekarang. Aku tidak keberatan dibenci oleh Rath asalkan dapat melindunginya dari derita yang ditanggungnya saat ini. Namun aku terlalu lemah. Aku tidak kuasa jauh dari Rath, meskipun aku tahu pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau pergi," kata sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Alfeegi bersandar di pintu.

"Ayolah, Cesia. Kau sudah lama disini. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan….."

Aku memandang Rath yang bergelung dan terisak. "Aku tidak bisa….."

Alfeegi terdiam.

"Akulah orang yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini…..", ucapku lirih.

"Kita semua tahu itu bukan salahmu. Tidak seorangpun mengetahui masa depan," sahut Alfeegi.

"Kupikir keberadaanku didunia ini hanyalah sebagai boneka Nadil, hidupku tidak akan membawa manfaat demi kebaikan. Aku selalu berpikir tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Bahkan orang tuaku pun tampaknya tidak menginginkanku, itupun kalau mereka memang ada. Hingga bangsa Naga memberiku rumah dan keluarga baru. Betapa itu amat berarti. Penolakan Rath saat itu bisa kumaklumi. Wajar, karena aku adalah youkai."

Alfeegi membisu.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menyukai Rath. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi sangat mencintai Rath." Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku… Aku sangat mencintai Rath. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Tapi aku malah membuatnya makin menderita….," suaraku bergetar. Air mata meluncur turun.

"Cesia…"

Aku terisak. Kami berdua – aku dan Rath – sama-sama terisak. Kami menanggung kepedihan yang sama, kehilangan satu sama lain. Namun aku merasa begitu tercela telah membuat Rath jadi begini.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kaulakukan sekarang?" tanya Alfeegi.

Kuhapus air mataku. "Entahlah," aku menggeleng, "aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa meninggalkannya."

Rath bergerak meninggalkan posisi meringkuknya. Dia tampak linglung. Kemudian Rath turun dari ranjang. Dihampirinya meja tempat botol-botol _rouwa_ berada. Kusangka Rath hendak mencari pelampiasan untuk meringankan sakit hatinya pada _rouwa_, seperti yang sering dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ternyata tidak, Rath membungkuk untuk memungut sesuatu. Ia terhuyung-huyung sejenak ketika kembali menegakkan badannya, satu tangannya berpegangan pada pinggiran meja sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam sesuatu yang berkilat dan tampak tajam.

Tercengang ketika menyadari apa yang ada di tangan Rath, aku cepat-cepat berdiri. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat. "Tidak….."

Disampingku Alfeegi tampak tegang. "Dia tidak mungkin sungguh-sungguh kan? Dia tidak boleh mengabaikan Dusis…."

Rath menjatuhkan pecahan botol di tangannya. Aku dan Alfeegi mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah…..," kata Alfeegi.

Sekarang Rath tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Entah apa yang dicarinya, pastilah sesuatu yang penting hingga ia tampak panik. Ia mengacak-acak meja. Sebuah gelas terjatuh dari meja, menimbulkan suara yang nyaring di tengah keheningan malam. Rath mengacuhkan gelas pecah itu. Lalu sasaran berikutnya adalah isi laci.

"Apa yang dicarinya?" aku penasaran.

Rath celingukan, tampak putus asa. Kemudian tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah, ia bergegas memungut sesuatu di dekat jendela.

Aku mengenali benda yang dipegang Rath. Lonceng perak itu. Lonceng perak itu adalah _Imperial Dragon Sword._

Aku menatap Rath dengan tidak percaya. _Tidak lagi_, pikirku. Kulihat kebulatan tekad itu dalam mata Rath. "Alfeegi!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Alfeegi.

Rath memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pedang di lehernya. Kulurkan tanganku, berharap dapat bertindak cepat sebelum terlambat.

Aku berhasil meraih _Imperial Dragon Sword_ tepat sebelum Rath menyayat lehernya sendiri. Kurebut pedang itu dari tangannya.

Rath membuka matanya. Ia tampak sangat terkejut. Wajar saja dia terkejut melihat almarhumah istrinya berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Oh, ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kukira," ucapnya sama sekali diluar dugaan.

Aku merasa marah sekaligus lega. Apa jadinya bila aku terlambat sedetik saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Rath?," tuntutku.

Raut wajah Rath berubah dari kaget menjadi tidak percaya bercampur kelegaan. Aku bingung melihat reaksinya yang aneh.

"Cesia? Kau Cesia, kan?" tanyanya sedikit bersemangat.

Aku jadi makin bingung. "Rath, apa yang kau – "

"Astaga, cepat sekali. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit. Hebat! Ha..ha…ha…," katanya lagi. Rath tampak benar-benar lega dan bahkan dia tersenyum.

Aku melotot padanya, masih sedikit marah dan shock melihat reaksinya yang ganjil. Rath masih tersenyum lega. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini, walau senyum itu terlihat agak aneh di wajahnya sembab yang tampak jelas menunjukkan kelelahan.

Aku menoleh pada Alfeegi. Pria itu mendesah lega. Kemudian dia menggeleng. Dia menatap kami berdua dengan sorot mata sedih. "Kutunggu," katanya. Lalu ia menghilang menembus pintu, meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku kembali menatap Rath. Kini aku mengerti. Seketika kepedihan di hatiku meluap-luap, menekan kesegala arah. Aku sadar telah begitu menyakitinya. Kujatuhkan pedang ke lantai begitu saja. Tanganku meraih pipi Rath dan membelainya. Rath menggenggam tanganku penuh kerinduan. Rasanya aku tidak tega melukainya lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan membohonginya.

"Rath, kau belum mati," bisikku.

"Apa?" Rath tampak bingung.

"Ya. Kau belum mati. Kau masih hidup, Rath."

Rath masih kebingungan.

"Kau masih hidup, _my lord_."

Kini Rath tampak terguncang. Kekecewaan dan ketidaksetujuan terpancar jelas dimatanya. Ada secuil sesal dalam hatiku, tapi aku harus mengatakan kebenaran betapapun itu amat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Rath?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

Rath menunduk dan terdiam.

"Aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, ingat kan? Kau ingat janji itu, kan?"

"Aku ingat," jawab Rath

"Lalu kenapa? Apakah kau tidak mau membantu menepati janjiku?"

"Bukannya janji itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi?" ucapnya dengan kegetiran yang jelas.

Aku terkejut, tidak menyangka Rath akan berkata demikian. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa janji itu sudah tidak berlaku, setidaknya bagi Rath.

"Janji itu tidak berlaku lagi, Cesia. Kau meninggalkanku. Selama ini kaulah alasanku tetap bertahan. Tapi kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup ini tanpamu. Kau yang paling tahu betapa aku tidak ingin hidup sebelum ini, tapi kau memberiku alasan untuk tetap menjalaninya," kata Rath. "Sekarang setelah kau tidak ada, apa kaupikir aku masih tetap ingin berada disini?"

"Rath…" Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sakit rasanya. Sangat menyakitkan, seolah separuh jiwaku benar-benar direnggut begitu saja. Bisakah kau bayangkan itu?" Rath mencengkeram dada. Air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi wajah tirusnya yang pucat.

"Maafkan aku, Rath….."

"Kaulah matahariku, Cesia. Dan kaubilang aku adalah bulan. Tahukah kau bahwa tanpa matahari, bulan bukanlah apa-apa. Aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan kehidupan. Bukankah itu berarti janjimu dulu sudah tidak ada artinya?"

Hatiku sakit mendengar pernyataannya. Aku telah menyakitinya sampai sejauh ini. "Maafkan aku, Rath. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian, sungguh. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Rath. Tapi ini semua sudah takdir."

Rath menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Janji yang terlanggar itu bukan salahmu. Selama ini aku begitu ceroboh hingga kehilangan banyak hal yang penting. Kalau saja aku dapat bertindak lebih cepat. Kalau saja aku tahu bakal begini jadinya….," suara Rath bergetar.

Aku tidak mampu lagi menahan air mataku. Sekonyong-konyong kupeluk Kaisar Dusis yang juga adalah suamiku. Rath memelukku juga, dan aku menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Rath. Kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu."

"Aku adalah seorang bodoh yang tidak berguna. Seorang pembawa petaka…."

"Kumohon hentikan….. Aku tidak mau membuatmu menderita, Rath. Aku tidak mau kau menanggung perasaan itu lagi."

"Sungguh? Maka jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku melepas pelukanku dengan setengah hati. Kuhapus air mataku. "Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mati agar aku bisa bersamamu," kata Rath keras kepala.

Aku menggeleng tidak setuju. Bagaimanapun aku harus cari cara untuk berkompromi dengan keadaan ini. "Aku ingin memperbarui janji itu, _sekarang_."

"Kau tidak bisa –!" protes Rath.

"Berjanjilah. Aku akan menjaga janjiku dan kau harus berjanji untuk hidup. Berjanjilah kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu. Peliharalah takhta Dusis, demi keluarga dan rakyat yang kaukasihi."

"Tidak! Kau curang. Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, _demi kamu. _Tapi aku tidak mau," teriak Rath.

Aku tidak mau menyerah. Kuraih kedua lengan kurus Rath, mengguncangnya, berusaha memaksanya menyetujui negosiasiku yang sepihak. "Berjanjilah."

"Tidak mau!"

"Rath! Berjanjilah padaku, _please_."

Rath terdiam, terdesak. "Ini tidak adil. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau tidak mungkin setega ini, kan…..," rengeknya.

Aku tahu ini tidak adil. Tapi aku harus menegaskan perjanjian ini.

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Berjanjilah. Demi aku, _please_…."

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji…..," bisik Rath.

"Terima kasih." Kuberikan senyum terbaikku, walau pilu masih menohok hati. "Tepati janjimu," pintaku.

Rath kembali terdiam dan menunduk. Aku sadar telah melukainya lagi. Bisa kurasakan rasa sakitnya.

Alfeegi kembali muncul. Ia mengangguk padaku.

_Aku harus pergi. _

Aku mundur selangkah, meski dengan enggan. Rath menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyayat hati.

"Kau akan pergi -," katanya.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak akan bisa menahanmu, kan?"

"Ya."

Alfeegi sudah menghilang lagi. Sementara aku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

Rath menunduk dalam kebisuan. Sesaat kusangka dia akan menangis lagi. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Maka kupeluk Rath. Kupeluk dia dengan erat. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Perasaan ini begitu berat dengan perasaan enggan berpisah. Kupererat pelukanku. Lalu aku menengadah, berjinjit, dan mencium belahan jiwaku. Rath membalas ciumanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rath. Sangat mencintaimu," bisikku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…," bisik Rath

Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di dadaku. Aku menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa menanggung perpisahan ini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku akan seperti ini akhirnya. Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku akan berpisah dari Rath. Kami berciuman dan berpelukan lagi. Kami saling berusaha menahan keberadaan satu sama lain, tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lain, karena apa yang hilang kini terlengkapi lagi. Maka sungguh menyakitkan bila harus kehilangan belahan jiwa, rasanya seperti mencabik roh sendiri.

Waktuku habis. Rath menatap dengan tatapan kosong selagi aku mulai menghilang. Bagaimanapun Rath tetap mempertahankan pelukannya. Hingga aku benar-benar menghilang.

Rath tetap terpaku selama beberapa saat. Raut wajahnya kosong. Lalu Rath menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang, kembali meringkuk. Dia mencengkeram dada dan mendekatkan kedua lututnya, seolah ia berusaha melindungi sesuatu dan berusaha menjaganya agar tidak hancur. Rath terisak kembali. Hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik. Benar-benar pilu.

_Maafkan aku Rath. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu._


	15. Senja Terakhir

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Estelle, Alaric, Galsuenda dan Ophelia adalah original character rekaan author. Aphorisme Kahlil Gibran dan Sang Nabi adalah milik Kahlil Gibran, Dasa Darma Raja dikutip dari 'Sang Pemimpin Menurut Asthabrata, Wulang Reh, Tripama, Dasa Darma Raja' yang disusun oleh Pardi Suratno, Pengasingan adalah puisi karya Alejandra Pizarnik._

Bab XIV (Rath Illuser)

_**Senja Terakhir**_

Musim semi mulai menujukkan keberadaannya. Udara mulai hangat. Sisa-sisa musim dingin mencair. Seluruh alam mulai bangun dari tidur panjang, menggeliat, dan membuka mata untuk kembali melanjutkan kehidupan. Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan musim datang silih berganti, ini adalah suatu rutinitas – seperti halnya matahari yang terbit dan terbenam, lalu terbit kembali esok hari – segala yang ada di alam ini berjalan menurut takdir masing-masing.

Bagiku, kini setiap harinya adalah malam musim dingin. Tidak akan ada fajar untukku, dan tidak pula isyarat datangnya musim semi. Matahariku telah menghilang dari tata surya. Kegelapan tanpa akhir melingkupi, membuatku terpaku tidak bergerak. Hingga aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki sebatang lilin – lilin itu bersinar cemerlang – namun sayangnya tidak cukup terang untuk menyingkirkan kegelapan, betapapun cemerlang dia bersinar. Tubuhku pun sudah terlanjur membeku, membuatku tidak bisa merasakan apapun hingga aku nyaris percaya bahwa aku sudah mati dan keberadaanku di dunia ini tidak lebih dari suatu energi abstrak.

Bertahun-tahun setelah saat itu, aku masih berada dalam keterpurukan, tidak mampu untuk melangkah, sebab aku telah kehilangan arah. Aku terdiam terpaku menatap cahaya lilin dan berharap lilin itu tetap bersinar cemerlang, meskipun jauh di lubuk hati aku merindukan matahari yang telah lama terbakar habis.

Siang itu Estelle datang ke kantor untuk menanyakan tentang Raja Youkai dari Arinas dan Raja Yokai dari Dusis. Di akhir penjelasanku, nyaris saja kukatakan siapa sebenarnya Raja Youkai dari Arinas – karena kurasa sudah saatnya Estelle mengetahui siapa ayahnya sebenarnya. Tetapi aku berhasil menahan lidahku, dan memadamkan emosi sesaat. _Belum saatnya_, kuyakinkan diriku sendiri. Kelak, di saat yang tepat, Ophelia akan memberitahu kebenarannya.

Estelle memainkan ujung halaman buku sejarahnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut karena berkonsentrasi.

"Ada yang ingin kautanyakan lagi?" tanyaku.

Estelle mendongak menatapku, dan menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak ada, Yah," jawabnya dengan nada ragu.

"Tanyakan saja kalau masih ada yang tidak dimengerti."

Estelle menggigit ujung bibirnya. "Er….. Kurasa aku akan berusaha memahaminya sendiri dulu. Kalau masih bingung, aku akan menanyakannya."

"Baiklah, kau bisa menanyakannya pada ibumu," ujarku.

"Kenapa ibu? Kurasa Ayah lebih berkompeten dalam hal ini."

Aku terdiam sesaat, berusaha merangkai kata-kata. "_Well_, mungkin saja aku sedang sibuk ketika kau menanyakannya nanti. Kau juga bisa bertanya pada Ruwalk atau Rune." Jawaban yang sangat tidak diplomatis. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa waktu yang kumiliki akan segera habis. Aku tahu, karena aku bertemu Alfeegi.

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mulai melihat orang-orang yang tidak seharusnya terlihat; _shinigami_. Aku sering melihat Alfeegi – White Dragon Officer sebelumnya – di kantor, diam mengawasi kegiatan yang berlangsug di depannya. Aku juga sering melihat seorang gadis kecil yang berkeliaran di sekitar kastil. Konon orang yang melihat _shinigami_ berarti hidupnya akan mendekati akhir.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, di suatu sore, aku melihat Alfeegi di perpustakaan. Kusapa dia, dan dia sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut.

"Kau ingin membaca buku?" tanyaku ramah.

Alfeegi tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan menghampiriku. Dia berdiri di samping meja dan menyentuh sebuah buku, jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri cetakan timbul pada sampul buku _The Art of Worldly Wisdom_ yang sudah usang. Sekilas dia tampak tergoda untuk membacanya, tapi kemudian dia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku hampir lupa bahwa Anda sangat peka dalam hal ini, Lord Rath." Nada bicaranya masih formal.

Aku tertawa getir. "Alfeegi masih sama kaku seperti dulu, ya. Kau dulu hanya memanggilku dengan nama saja." desahku.

Alfeegi tersenyum seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu. "Waktu itu kau masih seorang ksatria. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kau adalah pewaris Lord Lykouleon."

"Yah, itu sudah ditentukan sejak lama, apa boleh buat," kataku. "Sekarang aku sudah mengerti bagaimana berada dalam posisi Lord Lykouleon. Sejak awal aku sudah menduga ini tak akan mudah. Aku harus terus menjadi pembohong baik kepada orang lain ataupun diriku sendiri, demi menjadi apa yang orang-orang harapkan. Hingga seringkali aku tidak ingat siapa diriku sebenarnya. Terlalu banyak kebohongan sampai akupun mempercayai kepalsuan itu sendiri. Apa yang tampak di luar berbeda dengan yang di dalam. Seperti sebuah boneka keramik; penampilan luar yang bagus, sedangkan dalamnya hampa."

"Hanya kau satu-satunya pewaris yang dimilikinya," kata Alfeegi.

"Benar," sahutku.

"Lord Lykouleon dan Lady Raseleane sangat menyayangimu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah putra mereka, sejak hari itu. Hingga saat ini, aku masih belum dapat memahami keputusan Lord Lykouleon untuk mengubahmu di hari itu. Namun terlepas dari semua faktor yang membuatmu berprasangka buruk, cobalah melihatnya dari sisi positif. Lord Lykouleon mencoba memberikanmu pilihan lain selain kematian, yaitu dengan memberimu sebuah keluarga," sambung Alfeegi.

"Benar," kataku. "Aku sudah dapatkan pelajaranku. Apapun hipotesis yang dipertaruhkan Lord Lykouleon saat itu, menghasilkan hasil yang positif. Aku belajar untuk mencintai. Walau betapapun kerasnya aku menyangkal di depan semua orang, bahkan meski keraguan dan prasangkaku sendiri yang mengatakan aku tidak lebih dari sekedar boneka bagi Bangsa Naga, aku tak bisa membohongi diri bahwa aku menyayangi keluargaku. Segala tindakan yang kulakukan dan pilihan yang kuambil tidak terlepas dari apa yang ditunjukkan nuraniku. Keputusanku untuk pergi ke Kainaldia saat itu tidak hanya demi merebut kembali Cesia, tapi juga demi mempertahankan keluargaku dan menyelamatkan pria yang sudah menjadi seorang ayah bagiku."

"Kupikir saat itu kau hanya ingin mati," komentar Alfeegi.

"Sebelum penyerangan Dragon Castle, benar, aku memang ingin mati. Demi kepuasanku sendiri untuk mendapatkan kebebasan, apapun bentuknya. Kupikir hanya kematian yang bisa memberikanku ketenangan, tanpa memikirkan apa kira-kira yang akan dirasakan oleh orang disekelilingku. Karena aku merasa terkurung, dan merasa takut kalau-kalau aku akan mengulangi kesalahan di masa lalu," kataku. "Seperti apa yang tertulis dalam salah satu buku di tempat ini, '_jika keberadaan hidupku mensyaratkan untuk membunuh orang lain, maka kematian lebih terhormat untukku. Dan jika aku tidak dapat menemukan seseorang untuk membunuhku demi melindungi kehormatanku, aku tidak segan-segan mengakhiri hidup dengan tanganku sendiri, sebelum keabadian datang.'_"

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanya Alfeegi. "Toh saat melawan Nadil secara langsung dan membunuhnya, kau tetap menghadapi resiko kematian."

"Melihat dampak kekacauan yang sudah kuakibatkan, karena kelemahanku. Membiarkan Nadil menguasaiku, karena aku tidak punya cukup tekad untuk melawannya. Aku melihatnya membunuhmu, dengan tanganku. Kudengar dia menyelesaikan kutukannya pada Lord Lykouleon, dengan mulut dan suaraku. Aku juga tidak berdaya mencegah Kaistern menyerahkan hidupnya untukku," jawabku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menelan kembali segala kegetiran yang telah kuungkapkan.

Meskipun jaman sudah berubah. Saat kedamaian menjelang, menutup bayangan masa lalu yang kelam. Saat generasi baru hanya bisa membayangkan masa lalu melalui buku sejarah dan kisah lisan, sedangkan orang-orang yang lebih tua menyimpan kenangan pahit mereka sendiri.

Alfeegi terdiam.

"Aku tahu resiko yang kuhadapi saat pergi ke Kainaldia. Pada akhirnya aku tahu pecahan jiwa Nadil tertanam pada diriku. Tidak ada jalan lain. Aku sempat menyerah saat itu," kataku. "Solusi manapun yang terbaik akan kuambil. Baik dengan hidup atau mati, asal bisa melindungi apapun yang berharga bagiku."

Alfeegi tersenyum. Senyum seseorang yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan hitungan dengan rumus yang sulit.

"_Jika saja hatimu masih peka dengan ketakjuban, menyaksikan kegaiban yang terjadi sehari-hari dalam kehidupan. Maka derita dari rasa pedih itu tak kurang menakjubkan ketimbang kebahagiaan. Dan engkau pun akan ridha menerima pergantian masa dalam hatimu, laksana engkau senantiasa ridha menerima silih bergantinya masa, yang merayapi sawahmu, semusim datang dan semusim lagi pergi. Meski agak pilu, maka engkau pun akan tenang memandang turunnya hujan salju yang mengiris dingin. Kala musim dingin tiba, sebagai tetamu yang menyinggahi hatimu..."_

"Hakikat Derita," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Alfeegi mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Sejak dulu kau banyak melewatkan waktumu di tempat ini."

Aku tertawa. "Berhubung kau dan Ruwalk selalu bilang aku tidak boleh ngeluyur di luar tembok Dragon Castle. Apa boleh buat. Aku toh payah dalam permainan seperti yang biasa Thatz lakukan," aku mengangkat bahu. "Tempat ini jadi pilihan terbaikku untuk melewatkan waktu luang."

"Iya. Tapi kau juga selalu cari cara untuk keluar dari Dragon Castle," sahut Alfeegi.

"Iya sih." Aku nyengir pada Alfeegi.

"Kau memang mirip dengan Lord Lykouleon," kata Alfeegi, lalu dia mendesah.

"Memang banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya dimana miripnya," kataku sambil membalik halaman buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Bertanyalah pada orang yang paling mengenal Lord Lykouleon, orang yang paling dekat dengannya," kata Alfeegi.

"Lady Raseleane?"

"Ya."

Dulu Lady Raseleane pernah mengatakan suara langkah kakiku mirip dengan suara langkah Lord Lykouleon. Lalu sebelum itu, saat Lady Raseleane hendak meninggalkan Dragon Castle, beliau memelukku dan berkata bahwa aku dan Lord Lykouleon telah menjadi satu.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan jawabannya padaku?" tanyaku

"Kau sendiri yang harus mencari tahu dan memahaminya, Rath," jawab Alfeegi.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Yang terlintas di benakku adalah mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk menanyakan tujuan kedatangan Alfeegi kemari.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Kalau begitu bisakah kita langsung ke pokok permasalahannya?"

"Pokok permasalahan?" tanya Alfeegi.

"Aku tahu kau dan temanmu sering berada di Dragon Castle akhir-akhir ini. Karena aku diam, bukan berarti aku tidak melihatmu. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyapamu."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanya Alfeegi asal-asalan. Nada formalnya sudah menghilang.

"Tentang kenapa kalian disini? Yeah, aku tahu. Sudah lama aku tahu. Lalu kapan?" Aku meraih sebuah buku tentang legenda Arthurian dan membukanya sambil menunggu jawaban Alfeegi.

Alfeegi terdiam.

"Jadi masih rahasia, ya? Kau tidak mau memberitahuku," ujarku tanpa memandang Alfeegi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pernyataan bahwa kau sudah belajar?" kata Alfeegi akhirnya. "Apa hidup tidak cukup baik bagimu, Rath?"

Aku terhenti sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Alfeegi, berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku yang mulai terusik. Kuamati sebuah ilustrasi di buku – pemakaman Lady Elaine, jenazahnya berada di dalam sebuah perahu yang dihanyutkan di danau – sambil menyusun jawaban.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kesempatan hidup yang normal. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Tetapi ternyata aku tidak bisa merasakannya dengan cukup baik."

"Ini karena Cesia kan?"

Pertanyaan Alfeegi seperti ranjau yang tiba-tiba meledak. Luka itu kembali berdarah. Tapi aku tetap berusaha menjaga sikap. Aku mendongak pada Alfeegi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kapan?" Aku menolak menjawab pertanyaan Alfeegi dan mengajukan pertanyaanku sebelumnya yang memang belum dijawab.

Alfeegi mendesah. "Segera," jawabnya. "Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Soal itu…. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya."

Jawaban Alfeegi saat itu sangat tidak jelas. Selain 'segera', jawaban lain yang dikatakannya sebelum pergi hanya 'kau akan tahu kapan'. Aku hanya bisa memakluminya karena jawaban yang kuminta sudah pasti dirahasiakan.

"My Lord? Ayah?"

Aku mengedip, bangun dari lamunan. Estelle memandangku dengan bola mata ungu yang besar, dia mencondongkan badannya kearahku.

"Ya, Estelle? Kau mau tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil kembali menata pikiran.

"Tidak," tukasnya. "Ayah bengong. Bagaimana Ayah bisa kerja kalau melamun terus?"

"Aku kan tidak sedang bekerja," kilahku.

"Iya sih….. Sudahlah, aku akan belajar menyulam bersama Galsuenda," kata Estelle.

"Estelle."

"Ya?"

"Adakah seseorang yang kausukai?" pertanyaan konyol itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku.

"Hah? Kenapa Ayah menanyakan itu?" seru Estelle kaget. Wajahnya merona.

"Er…" Aku tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana. Kurasa wajahku juga merona. Mungkin masih terlalu awal menanyakan hal ini pada Estelle. Kalau diingat kembali, saat masih seusia Estelle, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang cinta. "Aku hanya bertanya….," jawabku panik. Sungguh bodoh mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku masih ingin banyak belajar sebelum memikirkan apa yang Ayah tanyakan."

Entah kenapa aku merasa lega mendengar jawaban Estelle.

Estelle mulai mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu…."

"Tunggu, Estelle."

"Ada apa lagi?" Tangan Estelle terhenti. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan was-was.

"Sebelum kau pergi, ulangi _Sepuluh Kebajikan Raja _yang sudah kuajarkan tempo hari."

Estelle mendesah dan memutar bola mata.

"Estelle, aku belum mendengarmu."

"Oke, oke," kata Estelle bosan. "_Paricaga_; rela berorban. _Ajava_; tulus hati. _Dhana_; menyantuni. _Tapa_; bersahaja dan mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan. _Susila_; berperilaku luhur-mulia. _Madava_; ramah-tamah. _Akrodha_; mampu mengelola emosi. _Kanthi_; sabar. _Avirodhana_; tidak melakukan tindakan yang dapat menimbulkan permusuhan. _Avihimsa_; tidak kejam." Estelle mendesah lagi. "Apa dulu kakek juga menyuruhmu membaca buku membosankan itu, menyuruhmu menghafalkannya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang filosofis?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu," kataku, setengah menggodanya.

Estelle langsung merengut. Sementara aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

Lord Lykouleon tidak pernah secara langsung menyuruhku mempelajarinya. Meskipun tanpa kusadari, aku telah mempelajari banyak hal darinya. Setelah aku kembali dari Kainaldia, berharap dengan kemenangan yang telah diraih maka aku akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi ternyata dia sudah tidak ada. Ruwalk memberikan sebuah buku – yang dulu sekali sudah pernah kubaca sambil lalu pada jam-jam belajar – dan sebuah surat dari Lord Lykouleon. Pernyatan sesal karena dirinya tidak sempat mengajariku hal-hal yang harus kulakukan ketika menggantikannya memimpin negeri ini – hal-hal yang sudah diajarkan Dragon Lord sebelumnya secara turun-temurun.

"Pahami maknanya. Kelak kau akan membutuhkannya," kataku.

"Sebenarnya apa sih gunanya menghafal dan mempelajari itu semua? Maksudku, umurku lima belas tahun, Yah," kata Estelle. "Aku _belum_…."

"Aku tahu. Tidak ada ada salahnya kau mempelajarinya sekarang."

Estelle mengumpulkan buku-bukunya sambil cemberut. Dia menyibakkan rambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang ke belakang punggungnya, dan mulai beranjak. Satu tangannya memeluk buku-buku, dan satu lagi meluruskan gaunnya yang berwarna biru muda.

Estelle menarik kenop pintu hingga terbuka. "Sampai nanti, Yah," ujarnya.

"Sampai nanti, Estelle," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian dia menyelinap pergi, membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka.

Kupindahkan beberapa dokumen diatas meja ke lemari arsip. Kemudan aku menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada buku agenda lamaku. Aku merindukan coretan-coretan dan gambar-gambar yang ada di dalamnya. Kubuka laci yang berada di depan jendela. Kuselipkan tanganku dibawah beberapa folder untuk menarik keluar buku agenda yang berada di dasar laci.

Kuusap permukaan sampul kulit berwarna hitam yang usang. Hatiku gentar untuk membukanya. Bagaimanapun, kenangan manis yang tertulis di dalamnya akan tetap menoreh luka lama.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Menyegel semua kenangan itu, melanjutkan hidup demi keluarga dan tanggungjawab yang tidak bisa kuabaikan. Aku berusaha untuk mencintai lagi, namun apa yang kurasakan sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Pandanganku menerawang keluar jendela, kearah taman. Seorang bocah laki-laki kecil berumur tujuh tahun dengan rambut cokelat dan bola mata berwarna ungu yang sama seperti saudarinya – puteraku, Alaric – memegang sebuah pemukul, berusaha menghantam sebuah bola tangan yang dilempar oleh seorang prajurit naga. Bola itu meleset dari pukulannya, ia cemberut karena kecewa. "Sekali lagi!" seru bocah itu.

Alaric menoleh kearahku, senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang lugu. Ekspresinya cepat sekali berubah. Dia melambai padaku. "Halo, Ayah!" serunya.

Beberapa prajurit naga yang bersamanya membungkuk hormat.

Aku balas melambai dan tersenyum pada mereka. "Berkonsentrasilah pada bolanya!" seruku pada Alaric.

"Oke, Yah", seru Alaric sambil menujukkan pose bersemangat dengan mengacungkan jempol.

Kemudian aku membawa agendaku ke meja kerja.

Kupandangi dengan waspada agenda itu seakan benda itu akan meledak dan menembakkan ribuan paku. Aku bertopang dagu mempertimbangkan tindakanku. Ini konyol. Semestinya aku sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Cesia…" Selama bertahun-tahun, nama itu tidak pernah kubiarkan lolos dari bibirku. Nama itu menimbulkan sensasi senang yang aneh dan kerinduan pekat yang tidak bernama. Seperti mengucapkan nama kampung halaman, perasaan yang ditimbulkannya dapat menunjukkan ekspresi dari sisi lain seorang manusia.

Tanganku gemetar ketika menyentuh ujung sampul agenda. Lalu kubuka dengan cepat secara asal-asalan. Agenda terbuka di bagian tengah. Kertasnya yang sudah menguning menunjukkan rincian jadwal kegiatanku pada suatu hari di bulan Oktober. Pada halaman berikutnya terdapat beberapa coretan; ada gambar kepala kelinci beserta balon kata dengan tulisan '_Ayo semangat!_', dan ada pesan pendek dengan tulisan kecil-kecil yang rapi _'Aku suka buku puisi yang kautunjukkan padaku kemarin, walau isinya terlalu sedih'_.

Aku ingat buku itu. Buku yang berisi kumpulan puisi yang suram. Walau demikian, Cesia menyukainya.

Malam itu, ketika aku tengah melamun di balkon kamar, Cesia masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa buku itu, walau dia sudah mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Aku hendak masuk dan menghampirinya, tapi dia hanya mengacuhkanku, duduk di ujung ranjang dan mulai membuka buku itu. Kuputuskan untuk tetap berada di tempatku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membaca buku itu?" tanyaku.

Cesia mengangkat mukanya, ekspresinya agak aneh; wajahnya menunjukkan kekaguman, tapi sorot matanya sendu. "Kau yang menunjukkan buku ini padaku. Apa yang kauharapkan akan kulakukan?"

"Kau bilang ingin membaca sesuatu yang menarik, kan. Mungkin lain kali kuberikan saja buku dongeng padamu," sergahku agak jengkel atas sikapnya yang acuh.

Cesia tertawa. Dia menatapku penuh arti. Aku mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu bahwa buku yang pernah kubaca adalah buku-buku tentang sihir dan semacamnya. Pertama kalinya aku membaca buku seperti ini." Cesia menutup buku itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Yeah…. Indah sekali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Puisi-puisi ini sangat menyentuh, begitu dalam, sedih dan kelam. Membuatku ingin menangis," kata Cesia. Dia bangkit dan menghampiriku. "Seperti dirimu. Puisi-puisi itu memiliki warna yang sama denganmu."

Aku berpaling darinya, merasa jengkel, walau mestinya aku tidak perlu merasa demikian karena Cesia sudah tahu semua tentangku. "Apa-apaan itu..."

Pada halaman berikutnya, pada celah kosong di bawah halaman terdapat ilustrasi sederhana yang menggambarkan aku yang sedang berada di ruang rapat, komentar di samping ilustrasi itu tertulis dengan huruf yang lebih kecil dijejalkan di halaman kosong yang tersisa _'Aku tidak suka dengan tampangmu yang datar begitu'._

Sesuai dugaanku, walau indah, bagaimanapun kenangan ini akan melukaiku lagi. Agenda ini yang merupakan dokumentasi pribadiku, bukti keberadaanku yang utuh di masa lalu. Aku ingin menyentuhnya untuk terakhir kali, untuk menyempurnakan ingatanku akan dirinya, untuk merasa utuh kembali walau hanya sekejap, meski fantasi itu akan membangkitkan kerinduan yang teramat pahit.

Perasaan itu muncul lagi, seperti sesuatu yang melubangi dada, membuatku tercekat dan susah bernafas. Aku menelungkup diatas agenda sambil terisak. "Cesia… Ikatan ini terlalu erat….. Aku tidak bisa….."

Semua makin terasa buruk saat rasa bersalahku pada Ophelia mulai bercampur jadi satu.

Aku yang telah hancur. Dan seorang wanita yang menawarkan cintanya padaku, rela menungguku selamanya. Aku telah melukainya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Perasaanku pada Cesia dan perasaanku pada Ophelia terasa begitu berbeda. Aku telah menyerahkan segalanya pada Cesia, sehingga aku tidak akan pernah mampu memberikan apa yang layak diterima oleh Ophelia.

Aku sadar selama ini aku tidak pernah mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan. Aku tidak pernah berhenti jadi seorang pembohong besar, selalu menipu diri dan orang-orang di sekelilingku.

"Lady Ophelia pasti akan sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini."

Aku kaget bukan main ada yang memergoki. Kuhapus air mata yang tersisa dan bangun dari posisi menelungkup.

Ruwalk berdiri di samping pintu sambil memegang sebuah folder berwarna kuning, memandang prihatin kearahku. Aku tidak pernah suka bila ada orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk," ujarku, berusaha menunjukkan sikap yang wajar.

"Kau terlalu sedih untuk mendengarku masuk," tukas Ruwalk sambil menghampiriku.

Aku terdiam.

Ruwalk mengulurkan folder di tangannya. Kuterima folder itu dan meletakkannya diatas tumpukan folder lain diujung meja.

Ruwalk duduk di kursi di depanku. "Itu laporan keuangan bulan ini", ujarnya.

"Aku tahu," jawabku asal.

"Sudah kusampaikan salam darimu pada Lady Raseleane."

Aku baru ingat Ruwalk tadi siang baru kembali dari Aalish Castle untuk mengunjungi Lady Raseleane, dan mengunjungi Cernozura.

"Terimakasih. Bagaimana kabar Lady Raseleane?" tanyaku. "Dan bagaimana kabar Cernozura?" tambahku cepat.

Sekilas kulihat wajah Ruwalk yang memerah. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. "Baik-baik saja. Maksudku Lady Raseleane baik-baik saja," jawab Ruwalk. Tanpa sadar dia memainkan ujung salah satu pena bulu yang tergeletak di meja kerja. "Cernozura juga baik." Ruwalk tampak salah tingkah. Cepat –cepat diletakkannya lagi pena bulu itu begitu dia sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya, hanya bisa menyeringai alih-alih tertawa. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Aku nyengir puas, lega mendengar kabar baik.

"Lady Raseleane…. Beliau sangat khawatir padamu," kata Ruwalk. "Astaga, kau tampak seperti vampir," tambahnya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," tukasku acuh.

"Kau selalu berkata demikian," desah Ruwalk. "Kau begitu mirip dengan Lykouleon…."

"Mungkin karena aku bagian dari darah dagingnya….."

"Yeah…." Ruwalk tersenyum, senyum yang sama dengan yang selalu dia berikan untuk Lord Lykouleon. "Apa kata Avis Lara kemarin?" tanya Ruwalk dengan nada khawatir.

"Dia bilang aku baik-baik saja," jawabku santai.

"Kau membuat kesepakatan dengan Avis Lara?" tanya Ruwalk curiga

"Tidak," sanggahku cepat-cepat.

Aku memang tidak ingin membuat kesepakatan apapun dengannya. Aku tidak ingin terhubung dengannya lagi di masa mendatang. Jadi aku hanya mengatakan satu permintaan padanya; seandainya terjadi sesuatu, aku ingin dia membiarkanku pergi.

Ruwalk mendesah. "Semua khawatir padamu, Rath. Mereka menyayangimu. Lady Ophelia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," jawabku muram. Justru karena aku menyayangi keluargaku, sebaiknya aku pergi dengan cara pilihanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membebani mereka dan membuat mereka terluka. Kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela untuk menghindari tatapan khawatir Ruwalk – Alaric sudah tidak ada disana.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengacuhkannya demikian."

"Bukan begitu," sergahku cepat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melukainya lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menanggung beban yang seharusnya jadi milikku."

"Kau masih sama keras kepala seperti dulu, Rath", kata Ruwalk pelan. Ia mendesah lagi. "Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungnya. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi."

"_Thanks_. Kau memang sahabat Lord Lykouleon ya," kataku sambil nyengir.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Ruwalk bingung.

"Hahahaha… Lupakan saja deh," ujarku. "Lalu kapan kau mau menikahi Cernozura? Kasihan kalau dia menunggumu hingga selama ini. Kau tega sekali padanya."

Ekspresi Ruwalk berubah drastis, kaget bercampur malu. "A….a…..a…." Tampaknya dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kapan?" desakku. Aku nyengir lebar.

Ruwalk akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan diri walau wajahnya masih memerah. "Aku masih terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan itu."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku bisa memberimu libur…"

"Bukan itu maksudku," tukas Ruwalk cepat. "Aduh, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah," gerutu Ruwalk.

Aku tergelak menanggapinya. "Kau juga. Tahu tidak, kupikir Ruwalk akan terlihat lebih tua. Berapa umurmu?"

"Astaga…" Ruwalk tampak bingung untuk menjawabku.

"Oke, aku mau pergi dulu. Aku sudah memeriksa semua dokumen yang datang hari ini, menandatangani beberapa diantaranya. Semua ada di situ," aku menunjuk tumpukan folder diujung meja.

Kutinggalkan Ruwalk yang masih linglung di kantor.

Hari belum gelap, berarti Ophelia masih sibuk menyulam dan merajut seperti biasanya di balkon. Aku ingin menemuinya, meski aku selalu bingung apa yang harus kukatakan setiap kali bersamanya.

Aku berpapasan dengan Bierrez yang sedang membawa setumpuk dokumen di koridor. Dia selalu _bad mood_ setiap kali bertemu denganku. Aku tahu dia marah karena Cesia meninggal.

"Banyak sekali," komentarku.

"Rune menyuruhku membawanya ke kantormu, karena dia sedang sibuk dengan kedua ceweknya," paparnya jengkel.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu," tukasnya ketus. Kemudian Bierrez berlalu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas tentang Rune.

Kupandangi dia, khawatir dia terjatuh karena pandangannya terhalang tumpukan dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Oh ya, Bierrez…."

"Apa lagi?" tanya Bierrez. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar jengkel ketika berbalik.

"Maaf ya." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Sudah lama aku ingin mengucapkan kata itu padanya dan – kalau bisa – pada setiap orang yang mungkin pernah kusakiti. Begitu banyak kesalahan yang sudah kubuat pada orang-orang di Dragon Castle, bahkan mungkin seluruh Dusis. Dosa-dosaku sungguh teramat besar.

Bierrez melongo memandangku. "Untuk apa?"

Aku hanya nyengir padanya. Lalu aku meninggalkannya.

Aku kembali berjalan. Berbelok ke salah satu koridor panjang di samping taman. Jendela-jendela tinggi di sepanjang koridor menampilkan pemandangan di taman. Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat, sinarnya menembus kaca jendela dan menimbulkan berkas-berkas cahaya diatas lantai pualam.

Di salah satu jendela tampak Gil yang sedang berdiri di samping sebuah kolam ikan, di tangannya terdapat stoples yang berisi butiran-butiran makanan ikan. Ringlice melayang-layang disamping Gil.

Di jendela lain, tampak Thatz yang sedang bertengkar dengan Kitchel. Tetheus berdiri diam diantara mereka. Ekspresinya tampak senewen, mungkin dia sudah capek melerai Thatz dan Kitchel setiap kali dua mantan 'pencuri terhebat Dusis' itu ribut.

Aku pasti akan merindukan semua ini, pikirku.

Koridor berakhir di sebuah ruangan besar di samping aula. Seperti kebanyakan ruang lain di Dragon Castle, dinding ruangan ini penuh dengan lukisan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah tangga besar yang menuju ke lantai atas.

Aku mulai menapaki tangga pelan-pelan. Namun di tengah tangga, mendadak pandanganku kabur, sejenak dunia terasa terjungkir. Aku berpegangan erat pada selusur tangga, bertahan agar tidak jatuh.

"Kumohon, tunggulah sedikit lagi...," kataku lirih pada diri sendiri.

Aku menunggu beberapa detik hingga pandanganku normal sebelum kembali melangkah.

Pintu di salah satu balkon terbuka. Aku tahu Ophelia pasti ada di sana. Sama seperti Cesia, Ophelia suka menghabiskan sore di tempat ini.

Ophelia tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi, posisinya hampir memunggungi pintu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku. Sangat tidak biasa, setahuku Ophelia tidak terlalu suka membaca.

"Hai," sapaku.

Ophelia menoleh. Dia tersenyum. "Yang Mulia."

Aku menghampirinya, lalu duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Ophelia. "Biasanya Lord Rath enggan datang kemari."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tumben kau membaca buku?"

"Aku agak bosan," jawabnya. "Jadi aku mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dengan membaca buku ini. Kupinjam dari perpustakaan." Ophelia menujukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Aku terperangah. Itu buku yang disukai Cesia.

Ophelia membuka buku itu, jari-jari lentiknya menyapu lembut salah satu halaman. "Puisi di dalamnya sangat menyentuh. _'Dan siapa tidak memendam cinta? Dan siapa tidak riang di rimbun bunga popi? Dan siapa tidak memiliki kuntum api. Selimbur maut, sebuncah takut, yang mencekam walau menyimpan bulu-bulu sayap, walau dihiasi senyum?…'_"

"_'Mencintai bayang adalah igauan ngeri. Bayang tak pernah mati. Dan cintaku, hanya mendekap segala yang terus mengalir, seolah lava di neraka…',_" selaku. "_Pengasingan_, ya kan?" 

Ophelia mengangguk dan tersenyum takjub. Ia mengulurkan buku itu padaku. Aku nyaris memegang buku itu, tapi aku menarik kembali tanganku.

"Lord Rath pasti tadi memikirkan Lady Cesia," ujar Ophelia. Diletakkannya buku itu di tepi meja kecil yang penuh dengan gulungan benang rajutan yang berwarna merah marun, kuning matahari, hijau gelap, dan biru laut.

Aku tergelak. Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan komentar Ophelia yang nyaris selalu tepat. Komentar itu selalu sukses membuatku tidak berkutik.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tahu bagaimana sorot mata Lord Rath saat memikirkan Lady Cesia," kata Ophelia. "Itu sorot mata yang sama saat di pernikahan kita".

"Maaf," kataku sambil menunduk, tidak mampu mengucapkan kata lain. Walau aku telah ribuan kali mengatakan 'maaf', rasanya itu takkan pernah cukup.

"Mengapa? Lord Rath tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong kalau kau bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau pasti jengkel….. Karena aku tidak adil padamu. Maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak menceritakan apa-apa padamu saat itu."

Beberapa bulan lalu, aku mengatakan semua rahasiaku pada Ophelia. Waktu itu rasanya seperti melakukan pengakuan dosa. Berbagai macam hal yang kusimpan hanya untuk diriku sendiri; siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, hubunganku dengan Lord Lykouleon dan Lady Raseleane, tentang apa yang kurasakan pada Cesia, dan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padaku.

Aku ingat malam itu, ketika sinar bulan yang pucat menembus jendela kamarku, dan ekspresi terguncang di wajah Ophelia. Malam itu aku telah menetapkan hati, pasrah, pada segala tindakan dan reaksi yang mungkin akan ditunjukkan Ophelia. Tapi dia hanya terisak dan memelukku.

Ophelia terdiam. Sesaat kusangka dia akan menangis. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu pada Lady Cesia, meski saat itu Lord Rath tidak mengatakannya. Dan untuk yang lainnya, kau mengatakan bahwa sebagai istrimu aku berhak untuk mengetahui siapa suamiku. Aku ingin mengenalmu, tidak peduli siapa kau di masa lalu. Aku akan menerimanya, sebagaimana kau menerimaku meskipun aku bukanlah pemilik mata naga. Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap bangga menjadi istrimu. Bagiku, Lord Rath masih sama sempurna seperti pertama kali aku mengenalmu."

Aku terkekeh. "Ternyata benar kata orang kalau cinta itu buta."

Ophelia mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi cinta juga bisa membukakan mata hati pada hal-hal yang tak kasat mata."

"Cinta membuatku bingung," tukasku.

Ophelia tersenyum. "Perasaanku pada Lord Rath tidak akan berubah," ujar Ophelia tulus.

Aku memandang Ophelia dengan takjub melihat ketulusan di matanya dan keyakinan dalam suaranya, seakan semua itu tidak akan pernah pudar darinya. Dia begitu tabah menghadapi segala tindakanku.

Aku terbahak keras. "_Hati perempuan_ ya."

"Hati perempuan?"

"Seorang bijak dulu pernah berkata _'Hati perempuan tidak akan berubah seiring berputarnya waktu dan bergulirnya musim'_. Kupikir itu relatif; tidak semua wanita begitu. Tapi untukmu mungkin kata-kata itu benar."

"Ya, aku tidak akan berubah. Salah satu keinginanku sudah tercapai, aku sudah diijinkan untuk mendampingimu. Kusangka keinginanku ini hanya akan jadi fantasiku saja. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Lady Cesia. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hatimu." Ophelia menatapku dengan mata sendu. Dia tampak ingin menangis. "Namun aku ingin jadi seseorang yang bisa mengobati luka di hatimu, untuk membuat jiwamu kembali utuh. Aku ingin kau berbagi segalanya denganku, segala suka-dukamu."

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata Ophelia. Terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Bagilah derita itu denganku. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggungnya sendirian. Aku tidak akan tega melihat orang yang kucintai menderita seperti ini." Ophelia menunduk dan mulai terisak. "Kumohon jangan menyingkirkan aku dari hidupmu. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali utuh."

Aku masih tertegun, bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Ophelia tersedu, kedua tangannya berada di pangkuan, jari-jarinya mencengkeram gaunnya yang berwarna merah muda. Aku bangkit dari kursi, lalu berlutut di depannya. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyibakkan rambutnya dan menyeka air matanya. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan menenggelamkanku.

"Kumohon maafkan aku," kataku sambil mengusap bulir air mata di pipi Ophelia.

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Rath." Ophelia memelukku.

"Mengapa kau mau melakukan ini semua?" gumamku.

Ophelia melepas pelukannya. Ia menyeka air matanya, lalu tertawa. Dibelainya bagian yang berwarna merah pada salah satu sisi poniku. "Jawabannya sangat sederhana, sangat sederhana hingga mungkin luput dari pemikiranmu. Tetapi dari dulu kau memang tidak peka ya." Ophelia terkikik geli.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Oke, terserah deh. Lalu apa jawabannya?"

Ophelia tersenyum puas untuk kemenangannya. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Kaupikir untuk apa lagi?"

"Jadi cuma karena itu? Astaga." Aku bangkit dari posisi berlutut, lalu berpaling pada matahari yang berangsur turun menuju tempat peristirahatannya di balik pegunungan.

"Itu wajar, kan. Kau juga pasti rela melakukan apapun untuk orang-orang yang kausayangi." Ophelia mulai mengoceh tentang teori cinta. "Itu naluri makhluk hidup."

"Baiklah, kau menang," kataku. "Aku paling bingung kalau kau sudah mulai menguliahiku tentang semua hal itu. Lebih mudah bagiku untuk memahaminya secara praktis daripada teoritis."

Ophelia tersenyum ingin tahu. "_Well_, secara _praktis_, kau sudah mengalaminya. Lalu bagaimana menurut pemahamanmu?"

Aku menyeringai padanya. "Aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu."

Ophelia cemberut. "Kau masih sama menyebalkan seperti dulu."

Aku tertawa keras.

Kemudian kami saling terdiam. Hanya ada kesunyian; bukan kesunyian yang menyembunyikan seribu kata tak terucapkan yang telah seringkali ada diantara kami, melainkan kesunyian yang menenangkan.

Langit yang putih dihiasi garis-garis mega yang memerah, serupa garis-garis luka di permukaan kulit pucat.

Menit demi menit berlalu hingga hari mulai memudar menuju rembang petang. Matahari nyaris hilang di balik pegunungan, menyisakan rona merah yang membakar langit barat.

"Indah, ya….", kata Ophelia memecah kesunyian.

"Ya," jawabku masih sambil setengah termenung menyadari begitu banyak hal yang gagal kuselesaikan.

"Kuharap kita akan lebih sering menyaksikannya bersama."

"Yeah."

Ophelia terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu kali ini? Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresimu," ujarnya pelan.

Aku menoleh padanya, terkejut campur bingung. Cepat-cepat kutata ekspresiku sambil berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. Kadang hal-hal yang kulamunkan bercampur aduk tidak jelas, sehingga sulit bagiku untuk mengeksplanasikannya secara tepat. Rasanya seperti membuat rumus atau solusi matematis untuk suatu kejadian yang abstrak.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya," imbuh Ophelia.

"Aku baru saja berpikir tentang putera-puteri kita. Estelle sudah cukup dewasa, _well_, setidaknya dia mampu berpikir dewasa. Estelle akan mampu menjadi pembimbing yang baik bagi Alaric – selain dirimu, tentu saja. Kau akan selalu menjadi pembimbing yang baik bagi mereka berdua. Akan ada banyak hal tentang mereka yang kulewatkan. Tapi aku akan puas hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja….."

"Tentu mereka akan baik-baik saja," potong Ophelia. Ophelia berdiri dan meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya sehingga aku bisa menatap langsung dalam matanya. "Tolong hentikan. Kumohon berhentilah berbicara seolah…" Ophelia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ophelia, aku…."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan? Iya kan, Rath? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan keluargamu, kan?" tuntut Ophelia.

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku tidak punya jawaban lain selain jawaban ambigu itu. Aku memeluk Ophelia. Mungkin saat itulah pertama kalinya aku memeluk Ophelia seperti itu; memeluknya dengan perasaan yang tidak akan bisa kuterjemahkan.

Ophelia gemetar dalam pelukanku.

"Maaf, Ophelia. Maafkan aku untuk segalanya," bisikku di telinganya.

"Jangan. Jangan katakan itu. Bukan kata 'maaf' yang kuinginkan," kata Ophelia dengan suara yang bergetar. Dipeluknya aku dengan erat.

Kulepas pelukanku dan berusaha melepas pelukan Ophelia. "Ophelia," kataku sambil berusaha mendorongnya.

"Aku tidak mau," tukasnya panik masih dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di leherku.

"Jangan berlebihan, Ophelia. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Pelan-pelan Ophelia melepaskan lengannya.

"Aku akan memeriksa beberapa dokumen lagi. Tidak akan butuh waktu lama," ujarku. "Kau juga jangan terlalu lama diluar."

Aku beranjak meninggalkannya. Ketika aku berada di ambang pintu, Ophelia memanggilku lagi. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Lord Rath tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Aku menoleh sebentar hanya untuk tersenyum padanya.


	16. Epilog

_Sebuah fanfiksi manga Dragon Knights_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Ophelia adalah original character rekaan author._

**Epilog**

_Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa luka dan duka perlahan akan hilang terbilas oleh waktu. Meskipun meninggalkan bekas, tapi rasa sakitnya perlahan akan semakin berkurang, hingga lama-kelamaan penerimaan akan takdir itu sendiri akan muncul._

_Namun yang kurasakan tidak demikian. Luka dan duka ini tidak akan pernah sembuh. Demikian juga dengan rasa sakitnya. Waktu memang terus mengalir, serupa dengan mata air yang tidak akan pernah kering. Dunia berubah. Namun aku akan tetap sama._

_Saat itu aku tidak bisa lari menghindar dari kehidupan yang begitu menyakitkan ini. Betapapun aku ingin untuk mengakhirinya, karena segalanya terasa sama sekali tidak berarti tanpa Cesia. Namun tanggungjawab yang sudah kuterima untuk memimpin Dusis menjadi penghalang. Begitu juga dengan harapan terakhir Cesia agar aku terus hidup dan memelihara tahta Kekaisaran Dusis. Aku tertahan dari keinginanku untuk menyusul Cesia dan terjebak dalam kehidupan dimana dia tidak ada didalamnya._

_Dalam ketidakberdayaanku, duka itu telah menenggelamkanku. Luka yang tidak akan pernah mengering, tertoreh jauh di dalam hati, mengikisku perlahan. Seolah luka itu menggerogoti jiwaku yang hanya tinggal separuh, perlahan menuntunku pada maut yang akan kusambut dengan tangan terbuka dan senyuman hangat. _

_Setelah dua tahun berlalu, aku menikahi Lady Ophelia. Kulakukan apa yang orang harapkan dariku. Kuyakinkan diriku bahwa ini juga salah satu jalan untuk memenuhi harapan Cesia. Namun aku tidak merasakan apapun selain duka yang terus mengikuti seperti bayanganku sendiri._

_Segalanya tidak terasa sama meski Lady Ophelia selalu ada disampingku untuk memberikan dukungan dan cintanya. Perasaan baru yang tumbuh justru rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, karena aku telah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam hidupku yang kelam. Sementara dia memberiku perasaan yang tidak bisa kubalas dengan semestinya._

_Selama lima dekade kulalui bersama Lady Ophelia. Dia memberiku putra dan putri yang sangat kusayangi. Kesetiaan dan dedikasi Lady Ophelia pasti akan membuat kagum siapapun, termasuk diriku. Namun dia akan selalu jadi sahabat bagiku. Posisi Cesia di hatiku tetap tidak akan tergantikan._


End file.
